Transgressée les règles peuvent être
by silversnapes
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique les règles peuvent être transgressée, les sentiments ne sont pas forcement mauvais s'il sont utilisé comme il le faut avec les bonnes personnes. Débute de l'épisode I et continuera le long de la saga avec des éléments de The clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire sur star wars, cette histoire débutera de l'épisode I et continuera sur les autres films et intègrera aussi des éléments de la série d'animation The Clone Wars. Il y aura surement une autre vision de l'ordre Jedi enfin voilà. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture 😉**

 ** disclamer: seule certains personnages m'appartienne (Erianel par exemple), le reste est à Georges Lucas...**

Prologue

De retour à Coruscant, après un arrêt sur Tatooine, nos Jedi accompagné de Padmé Amidala ainsi que du jeune Anakin Skywalker décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos. Maître Qui-Gon Jin accompagna Anakin à l'écart pour lui parler et lui expliquer certaines choses sur les Jedi. Pendant ce temps Obi-Wan Kenobi rejoignit ses amis de toujours, Padawan eux même. Obi-Wan ne se sentait pas très bien,la séance avec le conseil l'avait troublé, son maître, Qui-Gon Jin,le laissait pour prendre un autre Padawan. Il voulait sans doute laisser une chance à se jeune garçon. Cependant, il se sentait trahi, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de devenir un chevalier Jedi. Heureusement Garen Muln un humain et Bant Eerin une Mon Calamari étaient là pour lui changer les idées. Effectivement, tous les deux avaient décidés d'emmener leur ami dans un bar. C'est donc à une table qu'ils se retrouvèrent à boire et à parler de leur dernière mission.

\- Non je te dit que j'ai eu la pire des missions. Déclara Garen

\- Arrête de te plaindre! Répondit Bant

\- Quoi tu n'as jamais eu à faire signer des traités à des êtres qui ne parlent pas la même langues que toi et qui ont des traditions étranges.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas le pire!

Obi-Wan les regardait se chamailler, ça le faisait rire de les voir comme ça. Il reprit une gorgé de sa boisson quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Une jeune femme qu'il connaissait très bien. Une jeune humaine répondant au nom d'Erianel Cardan, Padawan de leur âge et une amie proche, faisant partie de cette joyeuse bande. Elle a les cheveux noir courts et des yeux vert prairie.

\- Encore en train de se disputer? Demanda t-elle.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Obi-Wan avec un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bant et Garen étaient réputés pour leurs chamailleries incessantes. Ainsi en entendant la voix de la nouvelle arrivante, ils l'incrustèrent dans la discussion. Ne voulant pas prendre partie sur un sujet de conversation aussi glissant, surtout avec ces deux la, elle décida de les ignorer et de porter son attention sur son autre ami resté bien trop calme à son goût. Bant et Garen, voyant qu'Erianel les ignorait, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur disputes en essayant d'argumenter tant bien que mal sur qui avaient eu la mission la plus difficile. Du côté D'Obi-Wan et d'Erianel, aucune parole ne fut échanger, si bien que l'atmosphère en était pesante. Décidant que s'en était assez, Erianel prit la parole dans le but de dérider son ami.

\- Obi-Wan, tu es silencieux je trouve. Tu te sent vieux parce que tu as prit un ans de plus? Plaisanta-elle.

Obi-Wan la regarda et émit un petit rire. Toujours la phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'ai gagnée! S'exclama-elle

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais, merci de me le rappeler petite maligne.

\- De rien. _Elle fit une pose._ Qu'est-ce que tu as alors?

Obi-Wan la fixa pendant quelque seconde. Devait-il lui dire? D'un côté il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, ils ne le jugeraient jamais. Il inspira, regarda son verre, il prit une gorgée et se lança cependant, il ne la regarda pas.

\- Maître Qui-Gon à décidé qu'il me laisserait devenir chevalier dans très peut de temps. Déclara-il peiné.

\- Mais c'est fantastique Obi-Wan! Tu devrais être content!

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne me sent pas encore prêt et puis s'il me laisse c'est parce que pendant notre arrêt sur Tatooine, nous avons découvert un jeune garçon avec un taux de Midichloriens très élevés. Il veut donc le prendre comme Padawan.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais pour qu'il soit son nouveau Padawan, il doit d'abord finir ta formation.

\- Tu as devinée. Dit-il tristement.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si ce conseil va t'aider mais, à mon avis, parle lui. C'est la meilleurs chose à faire.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient, il la regarda et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Je sais! Déclara t-elle fièrement. Et puis on ne va pas passer la soirée à se morfondre, tu viens de revenir, on va donc arroser ton retour. D'accord?

\- D'accord.

Elle sourie, elle avait gagner. La dispute entre les deux Padawans avait cesser au moment où les mots «fêter ça» avaient été prononcés. Ils passèrent, la soirée a boire cocktails sur cocktails, à faire des concours de boisson. Etant de permission ils pouvaient tous se le permettre. Ils avaient, de toute façon, le lendemain pour s'en remettre. A la fin de la soirée, le barman les obligea à sortir, voulant fermer boutique et rentrer chez lui. Nos quatre Padawans quelque peut fatiguer rentrèrent tant bien que mal au temple, ou s'arrêtèrent quelque part pour y passer la nuit calmement.


	2. Chapter 2

**voici la suite avec un nouveau personnage qui apparait, il est l'un des OC il s'agit de Ji-Moa barn je vous laisse en faire la connaissance. ce chapitre suis les événements du film mais trêve de bavardage je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis ?**

chapitre 1

Le lendemain matin, Obi-Wan se réveilla difficilement. Tous ce dont il se souvint c'est qu'il ne devait pas recommencer une sortie comme celle-ci avant un long moment et que ses amis, surtout Garen, tenaient mieux l'alcool que lui. Il se frotta le visage afin d'émerger un peu plus de son sommeil trop court à son goût. Il ne reconnu pas l'endroit, il n'était pas dans sa chambre dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son maître au temple. Il fit une inspection rapide des lieux et s'arrêta net quand il vit une forme dans le lit. Il décida de ne pas réveiller la personne mais lui laissa une lettre qui expliquerait la situation sans laisser d'indice sur qui il était. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, cela pourrait lui nuire. Après s'être r'habiller et avoir déposé la lettre à un endroit où la personne pourrait la trouver rapidement, Obi-Wan partit en direction du temple. Il arriva à destination avec un léger mal de tête mais ne s'en souciant pas il continua son chemin vers ses appartements afin de trouver son maitre et lui parler, c'est la meilleurs chose à faire pour garder un bon lien avec son maitre. Cependant il n'eu pas à aller bien loin car Qui Gon arrivait vers lui en compagnie d'Anakin.

\- Maître!

\- Obi-Wan je te cherchais partout.

\- Je suis là maître, que se passe t-il? Demanda poliment Obi-Wan.

\- Nous devons retourner sur Naboo, pour aider la reine Amidala à libérer son peuple de se blocus mais surtout, je pense que notre mystérieux ennemi de Tatooine nous y attent.

\- D'accord maître, mais avant j'aimerais vous parler de...

\- Obi-Wan, nous n'avons pas le temps pour le moment. Dépêche toi nous partons dans une heure. Dit poliment Qui-Gon.

\- Bien maître. Obtempéra Obi-Wan se dirigeant vers sa chambre histoire de se rafraichir.

Arrivant à ses appartements, Obi-Wan se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche rapide. Durant se laps de temps, il essaya de se souvenir de sa nuit passer mais, il abandonna très vite l'idée ne voulant pas accentuer se mal de tête. Après s'être douché il enfila des vêtements propres, fit ses bagages avec le strict nécessaire et repartit en direction du hangar où il était sûr de trouver son maitre et le reste du groupe.

Le voyage jusqu'à la planète Naboo se passa dans le calme, sans trop de problème. Il régnait donc une atmosphère apaisante dans le vaisseau. Jusqu'à ce que la planète soit en vue avec en face une station de la fédération du commerce qui pouvait signaler leur entrée à tous moments. Une fois arrivé, sachant qu'il n'avait que peu de temps, Obi-Wan se remémora le conseil de son amie, il parti trouver son maître et lui demanda s'il pouvait parler en priver. Qui-Gon accepta, pensant que son Padawan voulait des explications sur leur future expédition.

\- Que veux-tu me dire mon Padawan.

\- Maître, je ne le sent pas très bien.

\- Obi-Wan, c'est une mission comme une autre, tu n'as rien à craindre. Si c'est à cause d'une vision tu peux me le dire.

\- Oh non maître! J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes pas compris.

\- Eh bien dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Obi-Wan réfléchit à la meilleur façon de l'annoncer à son maître. Il était dans ses pensée quand Qui-Gon le pressa.

-Obi-Wan? Demanda Qui-Gon inquiet.

\- Maître, je ne me sent pas prêt à devenir un chevalier Jedi. Annonça t-il clairement.

\- C'est donc cela. Obi-Wan tu es plus que prêt, je te l'assure. Je crois en toi, tu es le Padawan qui m'a redonner espoir après mon échec avec Xanatos. Je ne te laisse nullement tomber si c'est ce que tu crois. Finit Qui-Gon avec un léger sourir.

\- Merci maître. Sourit Obi-Wan.

Comme prévus la reine Amidala entama des négociations avec les Gungans pour aider le peuple de Naboo à se défaire de se blocus créé par la fédération du commerce. La reine commença à parler cependant cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Voyant sa détresse Padmé s'avança et prit la parole. Quel ne fut pas le choc d'apprendre qu'en réalité, Padmé était la reine de Naboo, elle qui avait tenu à les accompagner tout le long du voyage, dans toutes les situations. Sont intervention fut bien accueilli, elle était faite pour ça, elle était digne d'une reine, prête à tout pour sauver son peuple. Il ne lui fallu que peut de temps pour convaincre Boss Nass le chef des Gungans de rejoindre le combat. Un plan fut mis en place, les Gungans attireraient l'attention des droïdes de combat, ainsi que la fédération loin de la ville. Pendant ce temps la reine et son équipe accompagné par les Jedi entreraient dans la cité par des passage secrets pour atteindre le palais et capturer le vice roi de la fédération du commerce.

La diversion fonctionna à merveille et réussi à tromper la fédération permettant au groupe de pénétrer dans le hangar du palais, afin que les pilotes puisse prendre leurs vaisseaux et aller détruire la station en orbite. Le groupe libéré des pilotes parti en mission, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte principale permettant de relier le hangar au palais. La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement laissant apparaître leur ennemi. Qui-Gon avait bien senti une perturbation dans la force, il avait raison, le chevalier Sith était là juste devant eux, sabre en main. Padmé conduisit ses hommes vers un autre chemin. Ne restait plus que les deux Jedi face à leur destin.

Un peu plus loin, dans un vaisseau de l'Ordre, un maître et sa Padawan se dirigeait vers Naboo ayant été envoyer en renfort par les membres du conseil qui avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette mission.

\- Maître, nous arrivons. Déclara Erianel.

\- Bien, prépare toi ma jeune Padawan, le combat va être rude. Répondit son maitre Ji-Moa-Barn un kiffar de l'âge de Qui-Gon.

Le Kiffar n'avait pas imaginer que la situation serait aussi désespérée, la station en orbite était attaquée de part et d'autre par des vaisseaux Naboo. Le conseil avait raison d'envoyer des renforts. Les deux Jedi atterrirent en bordure pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et garder l'effet de surprise qu'avait sans doute envisagé les équipes sur place. Ils s'infiltrèrent sans trop de difficulté dans le palais royal, les surprenants tous deux, c'était trop calme. Soudain des coups de blasters se firent entendre. Ils suivirent la source du bruit et tombèrent sur l'équipe de Padmé et du capitaine Panaka. Ji-Moa-Barn et sa Padawan sortirent leurs sabres lasers afin de se frayer un chemin vers les autres. Ils détruisirent au passage plusieurs droïdes de combats. Leur présence surpris la reine et le capitaine mais leur attention fut vite retourner vers l'ennemi.

\- Capitaine, Mademoiselle, je suis le maître Ji-Moa-Barn, voici ma Padawan.

\- Je ne crains que les présentation devront attendre Jedi. Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Panaka en continuant de tiré sur les droïdes.

\- J'aillais y venir. Le conseil nous à envoyé en renfort. Où sont le maître Qui-Gon et son Padawan? Demanda Barn sabre en main.

\- Ils sont avec un autre Jedi avec un sabre rouge, de l'autre côté du hangar. Déclara Padmé.

Le maitre la regarda et compris tout de suite deux choses.

\- C'était donc vrai. Il s'agit bien d'un Sith. Merci ma reine dit-il en direction de Padmé. Pouvons-nous vous laissez.

Surprise que se Jedi ai deviné son secret, Padmé obtempéra et indiqua la direction à suivre. Barn et sa Padawan partir en courant dans la direction indiqué. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre sur place. Ils surent qu'il y avait un problème quand ils entendirent un cri de désespoir. Ils virent avec stupeur Obi-wan bloqué entre deux faisceaux. Eux même n'étaient pas très loin de lui, ils pourraient passé sans soucis en même temps qu'Obi-Wan. Une minute plus tard les faisceaux lumineux s'ouvrirent et laissèrent le passage libre pour les Jedi. Obi-Wan attaqua le Sith, pendant que Barn et Erianel allèrent s'occuper de Qui-Gon au sol. Un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe et des pas de courses se firent entendre avant qu'Obi-wan ne se dirige vers eux et s'agenouilla près de son maître entre les mains de Ji-Moa-Barn.

\- Erianel, occupe toi d'Obi-Wan, je me charge de Qui-Gon.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre Padawan!

La jeune Padawan tira Obi-Wan par la manche et l'obligea à la suivre ailleurs, non sans que se dernier ne proteste.

\- Erianel, il va mourir, laisse moi le retrouver, je dois être prêt de lui!

\- Obi-Wan arrête! Il va s'en sortir. Maître Barn est avec lui, il va le soigner.

\- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve!

\- Je te le promet sur ma vie!

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et y vit de la sincérité. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Erianel le suivit, elle le prit dans ses bras. Obi-Wan laissa quelques larmes couler sachant que son amie ne dirait rien. Après un instant elle le repoussa de façon à se qu'elle puisse voir son visage, il était fatigué. Elle l'aida à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du palais où ils étaient sure de trouver les autres.

La situation de Qui-Gin était préoccupante selon Barn, mais pas insurmontable pour le Jedi qui avait suivit des cours de médecine. Pour lui son ami d'enfance ne devait pas partir, c'était inconcevable. Il mit tout en œuvre pour sauver son ami et y parvint près d'une heure plus tard. Alors là, Qui-Gon lui en devait une belle. Toujours à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Qui-Gon ouvrit les yeux et tenta un sourire vers son ami.

\- Merci. Parvint-il à prononcer.

\- Tu m'en doit une mon ami. Je ne compte même plus combien de fois je t'ai sauver.

Cela eu le mérite de faire rire le blessé qui en toussa.

\- Calme toi tu n'es pas encore remit.

Ji-Moa aida Qui-Gon à se relever et tous deux sortirent de cette endroit et rejoignirent le centre du palais où le vice roi de la fédération du commerce avait été arrêté.

En voyant l'état du maître Jedi, Padmé leur indiqua le chemin pour l'infirmerie et à la demande de Qui-Gon, elle lui expliqua que son Padawan avait été envoyer dans l'une des chambres d'invité du palais afin d'y trouver un peu de repos et qu'il était en compagnie de la Padawan de Ji-Moa ainsi que du jeune Anakin tout juste revenu. Rassuré, Qui-GOn se laissa emmener à l'infirmerie par son ami, il savait qu'il devrait parler à son Padawan, le rassuré. Il devrait aussi sermonner Anakin pour se qu'il avait fait même s'il avait probablement sauver des vies inconsciemment. Il ferait tous ça mais, pour le moment il devait se soigner et se reposer, tous ce règlera après maintenant que ce Sith était vaincu et que le blocus était détruit certaine choses seraient plus tranquille sur Naboo.


	3. Chapter 3

**désolé petit soucis technique je re édite ce chapitre merci à Eyilin de me l'avoir signalé c'est la première fois que ça me le fait sinon ceux qui ne l'on pas lu et bien bonne lecture n'hésité pas à commenter. ;)**

Chapitre 2

Obi-Wan papillonna des yeux, encore un réveil difficile se dit-il. Pourtant cette fois-ci il n'avait pas bu, il s'en souviendrait... normalement. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et tout lui revint, le blocus, puis le Sith et... Qui-Gon. Son maître avait été blessé, gravement même, il était comme mort, il ne le percevait presque plus dans leur lien. Des voix le sortirent de ses pensées, une voix féminine et une autre plutôt enfantine. Obi-Wan se releva doucement encore quelque peu groggy. Un cri retenti et un poids l'écrasa.

\- OBI-WAN! Cria joyeusement Anakin.

\- Ah! Enfin réveillé mon cher. Ajouta sarcastiquement Erianel.

Obi-Wan poussa délicatement Anakin après l'avoir rassuré et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

\- Où est Qui-Gon?

\- Obi-Wan...

\- Non Erianel, répond-moi immédiatement! Ordonna Obi-Wan

\- Ca fait deux fois en l'espace de deux jours que tu me hurle dessus. Calme toi maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé mais je veux juste savoir, répond-moi s'il te plait.

Erianel soupira, elle s'avança vers le lit de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et le regarda avec un sourire doux.

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Ils l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie.

Obi-Wan se rallongea maintenant rassuré. Son maître était vivant, il ne l'espérait plus, il avait eu si peur.

Une douce atmosphère régnait dans la pièce, les trois jeunes gens parlait tranquillement, enfin surtout Anakin qui avait en face de lui deux Padawan à qui il pouvait posé des tas de questions. Son engouement fit largement sourire Erianel, elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune garçon auparavant. Elle le trouvait adorable surtout son côté passionné, même si très bavard.

\- J'ai aussi gagner une course de podracer sur Tatooine. Clama t-il heureux.

\- Très impressionnant surtout à un aussi jeune âge.

\- Oui je suis le premier humain à réussir.

\- Wow! Dit-elle impressionnée. Elle se retourna vers Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire malin. Dis moi Obi-Wan tu ne m'avais pas raconté ce passage sur Anakin la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Obi-Wan la regarda avec un air de défis qui signifiait clairement «continue comme ça et tu vas voir».

\- Alors? Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle souriante.

\- Eh bien je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

\- Moui. Pas convaincu. Elle continua de regarder son ami mais cette fois-ci il y avait clairement de la malice dans ses yeux vert. Une touche qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

\- Dis moi Anakin, tu savais qu'Obi-wan n'aimait pas vol...

Obi-wan lui sauta dessus pour qu'elle se taise avant d'en dévoilé beaucoup trop. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et la ceintura de son bras restant. Anakin riait à gorge déployer face à se spectacle, les deux Padawan luttait tous les deux sur le sol. Obi-Wan ayant plus de force que la pauvre Erianel, il la maintint en position allonger sur le dos et lui sur elle de façon à se qu'elle ne bouge plus et essayant de l'empêcher de parler. C'est sur cette chamaillerie que maître Barn entra dans la pièce quelque peu perturber par la scène, même si cela l'amusait tout autant, il ne le dirait jamais.

\- Padawan, que fais-tu? Demanda t-il en direction d'Erianel. Cependant Obi-Wan étant lui aussi Padawan il répondit en même temps et en coeur.

\- RIEN! Répondirent -ils ensemble

ils se fixèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent de rire face à cette situation. Obi-Wan la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse se relever et parler convenablement à son maître.

\- Vous désiriez maître?

\- J'aimerai que vous portiez mains fortes aux secours qui déblaie la ville et tentent de trouver des personnes blessées. Vu que tout le monde à l'air en forme je propose que vous y alliez tous.

\- Très bien maître nous y allons.

Ji-Moa fit une pose avant de s'adresser à Obi-Wan.

\- Padawan votre maître voudrais vous voir après ça.

\- Merci maître Barn, j'irai le voir dès que nous aurons fini.

Le jedi commença à partir avant de se retourner et de s'adresser de nouveau à Obi-Wan.

\- Au fait Padawan Obi-Wan, si Erianel vous embête venez me voir je vous raconterai certaine anecdotes croustillantes sur cette jeune demoiselle. Il partit sans prononcer un mot de plus laissant sa Padawan choqué de cette trahison. Obi-Wan la regarda avec un sourire espiègle collé au visage, ce qu'elle n'apprécia guère.

\- Obi-Wan n'y pense même pas!

\- Quoi je n'ai rien dit.

-Ton sourire suffit. Aller on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le village, avec un Obi-Wan mutin, une Erianel quelque peut contrarier et un Anakin rigolant derrière. Ils faisaient une jolie troupe ces trois là.

Sur le terrain leur première mission était d'enlever tous les cadavres des droïdes que la fédération avait laissé sur place et qui avait été détruit durant la bataille. Anakin étant un passioné de mécanique regardait avec admiration ces machines. Erianel était devant, elle déblayait comme elle le pouvait, parfois en s'aidant de la force ou alors à la main. Obi-Wan, voyant que son ami faisait toujours la tête chercha quelque chose pour la faire sourire. Il chercha tout autour de lui main, il ne vit que des droîdes en pièces. Ne trouvant rien il décida d'aller lui parler en prenant tout de même un bras de droïde espérant la faire rire. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui mit le bras de droïde sur l'épaule la faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cris.

\- OBI-WAN! S'exclama-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Obi-Wan l'aida à se relever, il avait tout les deux le sourire. Erianel s'épousseta rapidement avant de reprendre son calme. Obi-Wan la regarda attendant qu'elle n'ai fini pour lui parler.

\- Je ne savait pas comment t'aborder pour te présenter des excuses. Se lamenta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je devrai même m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Eh bien...

\- Oui?

\- C'est moi qui t'es forcer à dormir avec une pulsion apaisante de force.

\- QUOI?

\- Désolé.

\- Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Que faisons nous maintenant?

\- Eh bien, je pars par là et vous deux vous aller de l'autre côté?

\- Très bien, si jamais il y a un problème on se contact sur le comlink d'accord.

\- Oui chef.

\- C'est sérieux Erianel. Dit-il sur un ton quelque peu sévère.

\- Je sais Obi-Wan, je plaisante. Bon on se sépare, je vais à gauche et toi et Anakin vous allez à droite.

\- Bien! Mais souviens toi de ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Le petit groupe se sépara, chacune des deux équipes rejoignirent un groupe de bénévoles venu portés secours aux habitants vivants à proximité du palais. Ces personnes avaient eux aussi subit les affront de la fédération, leurs maisons avaient été détruite pour certain. Leur situation peinait nos Jedi. Anakin n'ayant connu que la situation d'esclave comprenait le malheur des gens, il y était plus sensible. Heureusement Obi-Wan était avec lui, il ne le laissait pas rentrer dans une maison sans avoir lui même vérifié avant qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le perturber et si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui demandait de rester sagement dehors le temps qu'il finisse. Pour l'heure il y avait plus de blessés que de morts mais, ces derniers était estimé au nombre de 10. c'était hélas déjà beaucoup.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, une navette de la République passa se dirigeant vers le palais de la reine. Les renforts devait être arrivé avec sans aucun doute le Sénateur de Naboo nouvellement élu chancelier suprême ainsi que certains maîtres du conseil Jedi. Anakin ayant fini de leur côté, il proposa au plus jeune de retourner vers le palais afin de rencontrer tous le monde. C'est en marchand qu'il reçu un message par comlink. Il le sortit de sa poche pour demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Erianel, que se passa t-il?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide!

Il entendit des petits pleurs et son amie chuchoter des phrases réconfortantes. Intriguer Obi-Wan lui demanda où elle se trouvait et partit la rejoindre. Ce qu'il trouva sur place ce qu'il vit l'attendrit. Erianel était assise sur un mur détruit d'une maison tenant dans ses bras un tas de chiffon ou ressortait des petite mains.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec se bébé? Où est sa mère? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle pour regarder l'enfant de plus près.

\- Les secours l'ont emmené. Elle n'a pas survécu, une partie du toit est tombé sur elle.

\- Oh et qu'est ce que tu compte faire?

\- L'emmener au palais et demander à ce qu'on le place quelque part. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre je ne le crains.

Obi-Wan la regarda sachant qu'elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là ni le ramener à Coruscant. Ils partirent alors en direction du palais avec l'enfant dans les bras. Anakin ayant appris le pourquoi du comment de la présence du Bébé avec eux, était triste pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas perdre sa maman. Sa tristesse fut vite envolée quand il vit le grand vaisseau de la République sur la place du palais. Son regard rayonnait, il en avait vu des vaisseaux mais aucun d'eux n'étaient prometteur d'un avenir glorieux. Laissant Anakin à sa contemplation, Obi-Wan prévint tout de même Erianel qu'il allait voir son maitre à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière acquiesça et partit à la rencontre de la reine afin de pouvoir placé ce petit enfant. Obi-Wan salua poliment les sénateurs en passant ainsi que les maîtres Jedi. Son cœur battait la chamade, heureux de savoir son maître en vie mais tout de même inquiet quand à son avenir sous la tutelle de Qui-Gon. C'est quelque peut angoissé qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'une infirmière lui avait indiqué. Son maître était tranquillement allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond au dessus de lui. Obi-Wan ne le savait pas mais Qui-Gon réfléchissait, il cherchait comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son Padawan. Il sortit de sa réflexion en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Ça y est, son Padawan était face à lui, il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Il l'invita à s'installer sur la chaise disponible à côté de son lit. Obi-Wan le salua avant de s'exécuter.

\- Obi-Wan, je t'attendait.

\- Je sais, maître Barn m'a prévenu.

\- Ce que je vais te dire est très important. Souffla Qui-Gon

Obi-Wan retint son souffle, alors voilà le moment où mon mettre me dira qu'il me laisse pour former Anakin. Il était triste même si c'était contraire au code de Jedi, cela restait toujours difficile à encaisser. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Qui-Gon qui se racla la gorge afin d'attirer son attention

\- Tu es toujours aussi dissipé mon cher Padawan. Sourit Qui-Gon

\- J'ai eu un bon maître. Plaisanta Obi-Wan.

\- Oh oui, c'est d'ailleurs de ça dont je veux te parler. J'aimerai tellement te garder auprès de moi indéfiniment. Avoir failli ne faire plus qu'un avec la force à renforcé ce sentiment. J'ai compris que tu était plus qu'un Padawan à mes yeux, tu es comme le fils que je n'ai pus avoir. Mais je doit te laisser prendre ton envole... rassure toi ce n'est pas pour prendre un autre Padawan, dit-il en voyant Obi-Wan se crisper. Non au contraire je pense prendre une pose ou même ne plus prendre de Padawan, je suis un peu trop vieux pour supporter un autre petit Obi-Wan. Ajouta t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Si vous faite référence à l'épisode de la cuisine, sachez que je n'avais jamais rien préparer de ma vie.

Le maître et le Padawan rirent ensemble de bon cœur avant de reprendre leurs sérieux.

\- Obi-Wan, j'ai pu parler avec maître Yoda et maître Windu et ils sont pour ton passage au rang de chevalier. Je leurs ai même proposé qu'Anakin devienne ton Padawan et ils ont acceptés.

\- Quoi? Demanda Obi-Wan perdu.

\- Anakin doit être formé et toi tu es prêt, vous semblez même très bien vous entendre. Je sais qu'il aura parfaitement confiance en toi Obi-Wan. De plus cela te sera bénéfique j'en suis certain.

\- Mais maître...

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter Padawan. Répondit Qui-Gon avec un sourire bienveillant et sa main posé sur son épaule.

Obi-Wan en était ému, il se jeta dans les bras de son maître, de son mentor. Ce dernier le sera contre lui avant de lui signifier de se détacher en lui donnant quelques petite tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon grand. Déclara Qui-Gon avec honnêteté.

Un peu plus loin dans le palais, les maîtres Yoda et Windu étaient en pleine réunion avec Ji-Moa-Barn et sa Padawan. Ces derniers avaient été convoqués par le plus âgé à propos d'une mission d'une certaine importance.

\- Vous voulez dire que nous devons rester ici pendant une durée indéterminée, c'est cela? Questionna maître Barn.

\- Bien compris tu as. Répondit Yoda.

\- Mais pourquoi nous?

\- La reine, quelque peut vous la connaissez. Confiance en vous, elle a.

\- Elle connait largement plus Qui-Gon et son Padawan!

\- Nous en sommes conscient mais, d'autres soucis incombent maître Jinn et son Padawan. Vous êtes donc les seuls en qui elle à confiance, c'est pour cela qu'elle vous a choisis. Affirma Mace Windu

\- Elle? Demanda maître Barn.

\- Oui quand nous lui avons proposé ce plan elle a d'abord réclamé maître Jinn et son Padawan mais nous n'avons pus le lui accorder. Elle vous à alors choisis par la suite.

\- Bien maîtres. Quand commençons nous?

\- Dès à présent maître.

Comprenant que la réunion était fini, le maître et son apprenti partirent après un salut aux deux maîtres du conseil. Ils continuèrent un petit bout de chemin avant que la Padawan ne rompe le silence.

\- Maître, nous n'allons donc pas rentrer sur Coruscant n'est-ce pas.

\- Tu as bien compris Padawan.

\- Cela veut donc dire que je ne pourrais pas suivre mes cours. Demanda t-elle inquiète.

\- Je te les enseignerai moi même Erianel, je te le promet.

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- Absolument, je suis un très bon professeur après tout et puis cela nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensemble. Sourit Ji-Moa.

\- Oh pitié non, maître, je vous en supplie, tous sauf ça. Plaisanta-elle.

\- Tu va voir insolente jeune Padawan. Rigola t-il.

Erianel partit en courant tentant d'échapper à son maître qui la poursuivait afin de la punir. Cette phase de bonheur leurs firent oublier tous les soucis pour un moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, dernier qui sera sur le premier films dans le prochain nous attaquerons le deuxième. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3

Obi-Wan était heureux, il n'avait plus peur de devenir un chevalier. Il avait prouvé qu'il en était capable. Son maître avait raison, en combattant se Sith et en gardant son calme durant le combat, il avait réussi l'épreuve imposé aux Padawans afin de devenir chevalier Jedi. C'est tout détendu qu'il marcha dans les couloirs du palais en directions de la chambre qu'il occupait sur Naboo. Il y trouva Anakin et Erianel sur un tas d'oreillers et de couvertures étaler sur le sol formant un matelas de fortune confortable et chaleureux. Ces deux là avaient décidés de s'amuser un peu après ces deux longues journées. Après sa réunion Erianel avait eu quartier libre et a décidé de rejoindre Anakin qui s'ennuyait tout seul dans cette chambre. Obi-Wan attendri les rejoignit, il pourrait leurs annoncer la bonne nouvelle en même temps, et puis, il avait lui aussi mérité un bon repos. Il remarqua une petite place entre Erianel et Anakin qui discutait joyeusement allongé de tout leur long. Anakin ayant vu Obi-Wan, il lui fit de grand signe pour lui dire de venir s'installer avec eux. Le jeune chevalier accepta avec un sourire et les rejoignit. Erianel se décala laissant une place un peu plus grande pour que son ami s'y installe confortablement. Le matelas de fortune avait été conçu exprès pour que tous les trois puissent s'y installer, selon la volonté d'Anakin. Erianel se mit sur son côté droit pour mieux voir les deux garçons qui discutait désormais ensemble, elle se joignit à eux.

\- Alors ta réunion avec Qui-Gon? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

\- J'allais justement y venir. Dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire.

\- Allez Obi-Wan dit-nous. Clama Anakin curieux de savoir.

\- Calme toi jeune Padawan. Calma Obi-Wan

\- QUOI? Cria Anakin de surprise.

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Le conseil a décidé de te former.

\- Mais par qui? Par Qui-Gon? Demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Non Anakin, il m'on confié ton apprentissage, je suis ton maître.

\- Mais Obi, tu ne peux pas être son maître tu... commença Erianel incrédule.

Obi-Wan regarda son amie avec un regard joueur et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le regarda et comprit instantanément. Elle écarquilla les yeux et la joie pu se lire sur son visage. Elle sauta au cou d'Obi-Wan qui la réceptionna. Elle se retrouva sur lui à le serrer dans ses bras. Anakin qui voulait comprendre un peu mieux la situation les interrompis.

\- Pourquoi toi Obi-Wan? Je veux dire je t'adore mais tu es un Padawan et maître Qui-Gon m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que les chevaliers et les maîtres qui pouvaient avoir un Padawan.

Obi-Wan décala légèrement Erianel sur son côté droit, pour pouvoir mieux distinguer Anakin.

\- Tu as raison Anakin, il n'y a que les chevaliers et les maîtres qui le peuvent, c'est pourquoi je suis ton maître. Le conseil m'a fait chevalier. La cérémonie aura lieu d'ici un ou deux jours.

\- C'est trop bien. Cria de joie Anakin.

\- Félicitation Obi-Wan. Je suis vraiment fière de toi tu le mérite.

\- Merci tous les deux. Il leur ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui les fis sourire.

Nos futur Jedi passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à parler de choses et d'autre, enfin, celui qui parlait le plus n'était autre que le jeune Anakin qui assommait littéralement de questions Obi-Wan et Erianel. Ce fut endormie sur le grand matelas de fortune que Qui-Gon qui avait eu le droit de sortir et Ji-Moa-Barn les trouvas. Obi-Wan toujours au milieu avec Erianel qui avait sa tête posé sur son torse et Anakin se collant à son nouveau maître.

Deux jours passèrent, une fête avait été programmée le lendemain afin de fêter la victoire ainsi que la réunification entre le peuple Naboo et les Gungans. Mais pour l'heure, quelque chose d'autre se préparait, ou plutôt quelque se préparait. Obi-Wan passait officiellement au rang de chevalier Jedi, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment préparé cette événement avant de partir en mission. Il regarda une dernière fois sa tresse de Padawan avec une pointe de nostalgie. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Anakin.

\- Entrez!

Erianel entra en tenu de cérémonie, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de son ami. Elle lui remit correctement en place sa bure qui tombait quelque peut. Obi-Wan l'en remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle le regarda un instant, elle le sentait stressé a travers la force. Elle sourit.

\- Obi-Wan, détend toi!

\- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui va être au centre de l'action face à un publique.

\- Je sais que tu n'aime pas être face à la foule, que tu n'aime pas spécialement faire des discours, mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande. Reste juste toi même écoute Qui-Gon, maître Yoda et maître Windu et tous ce passera bien. Respire un coup tu verra ça ira mieux.

Il l'écouta, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il fit le vide dans sa tête puis rouvrit les yeux. Il se retourna vers son amie et lui sourit.

\- Merci!

\- Pourquoi? C'est toi qui à fait le travail pas moi.

Une autre personne toqua à la porte. Ce dernier entra. Maître Windu salua la padawan et le futur chevalier. Les deux amis lui rendirent son salut.

\- Padawan Erianel, votre maître vous attend dans la salle de reception.

\- Merci maître, je m'y rend de suite.-elle se tourna vers Obi-Wan- Que la force soit avec toi Obi-Wan.

Ce dernier la salua. Elle sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Une fois sûr que la porte fût correctement fermé, Mace s'adressa à Obi-Wan.

\- Je venais m'assurer que vous connaissiez les grandes lignes de la cérémonie.

\- Je me souviens de se que mon maître m'a enseigné.

\- Bien, je pense que Qui-Gon a fait un très bon travail avec toi. Il est l'heure à présent, suis moi.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et suivis le maître du conseil à travers les couloirs du Palais Naboo. La cérémonie se déroulerais de façon très simple. Ne serait présent que les Jedi déjà sur la planète ainsi que la reine de Naboo et Boss Nass. Le sénateur Palpatine lui aussi sur la planète assistera à la cérémonie. Obi-Wan était un peu plus rassuré, du moment qu'il n'y avait que peu de personne présente l'aida à se calmer. Il n'était pas un fan des grandes assemblées, cela s'arrangera peut être avec le temps se dit-il. Mace, qui était devant lui, ouvrit les portes et il pu enfin voir les personne présente. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'ils ne seraient qu'en petit comité. Yoda se tenait au centre et a sa gauche Qui-Gon était debout les mains jointe, le pauvre Jedi portait encore quelque séquelle de son combat avec le Sith mais il ne le laissait pas paraître. Les autres invités étaient répartie en deux colonnes une a droite et l'autre à gauche, formant ainsi la ligne à suivre jusqu'à son passage au rang de chevalier. Mace le plaça face à Qui-Gon et rejoignit Yoda. Le vieux maître vert leva se regard vers le futur chevalier et sentant qu'il était prêt, il commença.

\- Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, ton apprentissage au côté de ton maître tu as terminé , l'épreuve imposé aux Padawans tu as réussi. Cédé à la peur tu n'as pas. Ton sort le conseil à scellé . Le rang de chevalier nous t'accordons.

Yoda regarda Qui-Gon et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait prendre la suite.

\- Obi-Wan, en t'acceptant en tant que Padawan, je t'es fait cette tresse, symbole du Padawan, aujourd'hui, elle m'a plus raison d'être. C'est donc avec une immense fierté que je vais te la retirer.

Qui-Gon prit la fine tresse entre ses doigts retira son sabre de sa ceinture, l'enclencha et trancha nettement la tresse en son sommet. Elle tomba dans sa main et d'un regard avec son ancien Padawan l'a garda. Yoda dit quelque parole et c'est ainsi qu'Obi-Wan devint chevalier Jedi. Tous le monde était partit vaqué à ses occupations excepté Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda et Mace. Obi-Wan accepta de prendre Anakin en tant que Padawan de lui enseigné tous ce qu'il avait apprit et jura de lui faire respecté le code. A son tour, se rappelant les gestes qu'avait eu son maître, il fit une tresse à son Padawan, qui passa ensuite se faire couper les cheveux pour qu'il ressemble enfin à un Padawan, ce qu'il, soyons honnête, n'apprécia pas trop, trouvant cela plutôt court surtout quand on est habitué a vivre sur une planète désertique et qu'ailleurs il fait beaucoup trop froid selon lui. Obi-Wan sourit à la remarque de son nouveau Padawan, n'ont pas qu'il ait eu la même à l'époque, cela, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Non pour lui c'était une toute autre raison, il trouvait cette coupe de cheveux ridicule, les filles elles, avaient les cheveux court certe mais pas comme eux, son amie en était un bon exemple. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Anakin et le poussa dans les couloirs jusqu'à leurs chambre. Ils y entrèrent et y découvrirent Erianel en train de remplir son sac. Anakin sauta sur le lit juste a côté d'elle. Elle sourit en voyant la petite tresse pendouiller.

\- Félicitation Anakin! Sourit-elle.

\- Merci, je suis trop content et puis Obi-Wan m'a dit que la première chose que l'ont feraient tous les deux c'est de construire mon sabre laser. C'est trop cool. Anakin se stoppa remarquant le sac de la Padawan. Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu ne reste pas avec nous?

\- Non Ani, je vais rejoindre les appartements que la reine nous a assigner à mon maître et à moi.

\- Mais, nous allons bientôt retourner sur Coruscant, pourquoi donc maintenant? Demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne rentre pas avec vous. Le conseil nous a donner pour mission la protection de la reine.

Obi-Wan regarda son amie avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard, s'en rendant compte son amie s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Quand reviens tu? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Nous ne le savons pas. C'est une mission à durée indéterminée.

\- Mais pourquoi toi? Demanda Anakin penaud.

\- La reine nous connais elle a confiance en nous, elle voulait que ce soit toi et Qui-Gon au départ mais le conseil a refusé. Elle se tourna vers Anakin. Ne t'en fait pas Ani, on se reverra. En tout cas je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ton maître.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et lui chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille. Obi-Wan les observa tous les deux curieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qu'es-tu en train de lui raconter.

\- Rien. Sourit-elle.

La soirée passa rapidement, Anakin avait décidé d'aller voir Qui-Gon laissant quelques instant les deux amis seuls dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent de la cérémonie d'Obi-Wan, ce dernier tenta de changer de sujet, ce ne fut sans compter sur la ténacité de son amie qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Il fit la moue, elle en rigola, il l'a regarda... ils se regardèrent. Obi-Wan rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa, elle le lui rendit. Le code leur revenant à l'esprit ils se séparèrent rapidement gêné par la situation.

\- Je suis désolé! Bafouilla t-il.

\- Non c'est moi... je dois y aller. Encore félicitation. Bonne nuit Obi-Wan. Dit-elle en se levant et en partant de la pièce laissant le jeune chevalier seul.

Il se retrouva seul quelque minutes avant qu'Anakin ne revienne. Ce dernier étonné de ne pas trouver la Padawan dans la chambre interrogea son maître.

\- Elle est où Erianel?

\- Elle est partie se coucher, il se fait tard, nous allons en faire de même Padawan.

Anakin accepta et se coucha dans le lit que les servants lui avait aménagé.

Le départ était imminent, il avait passé la veille dehors à regarder les festivités entre Naboo et Gungans. Ce fut une fête magnifique heute en couleur et en joie. Tous le monde monta dans la navette destination Coruscant excepté Ji-Moa-Barn et sa Padawan aux côté de la reine. Ji-Moa-Barn fit ses au revoir au membres du conseil et a Qui-Gon pendant Qu'Erianel les faisait à son ami et à Anakin.

\- Pourquoi tu dois rester? Demanda timidement Anakin.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Anakin, je suis en mission, mais, je te promet que l'on se reverra.

-Promit?

\- Promit Anakin.

\- Tu vas me manquer mon amie. Ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- Toi aussi Obi.

Le maître et son Padawan se retournèrent et montèrent dans la navette. Toute fois, Obi-wan s'arrêta un instant et se retourna.

\- Que la force soit avec toi!

Il monta et la navette décolla vers d'autres cieux. Erianel regarda vers le ciel et lui répondit.

\- Que la force soit avec toi aussi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Elle partit rejoindre son maître qui l'attendait sur les marches du palais, prêt à commencer cette longue mission. Elle se promit de revenir sur Coruscant peut importe ce qui pouvait arriver elle allait tenir sa promesse envers Anakin, rien ne l'arrêtera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre avec encore un nouveau personnage, ce chapitre permet de relier le film 1 au 2 sur ce bonne lecture à vous en espérant que cela vous plaira ?**

Chapitre 4

 _Quelques jours après le départ des autres Jedi._

Ji-Moa-Barn regardait sa Padawan en pleine méditation après une journée à surveiller la reine. Il n'allait pas la sortir de sa méditation, c'était une chose que l'on apprenait en tant que Jedi, et puis, il était rare que des Padawans s'y mettent de leur plein gré. C'était un signe de maturité.

\- A quoi pensez-vous maître? Demanda la Padawan se réveillant

\- Je me demande pourquoi je ne demande pas au conseil de te laissé passer au rang de chevalier?

\- Je sais pourquoi! S'amusa t-elle.

\- Ah oui! Éh bien éclaire moi!

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi! Sourit-elle malicieusement.

Le maître sourit face à la remarque de sa Padawan, elle ne manquait pas une occasion de rire ou dire des âneries.

\- Merci, tu viens de me donner la réponse. Tu es trop arrogante. Aller viens il est l'heure de diner.

La Padawan sourit à son maître, elle se leva et le rejoignit à l'entrée de leurs appartements.

 _Deux ans après le départ._

Erianel était devenu chevalier depuis un an, elle en était très fière et ne cessait de remercier son maître pour son apprentissage. Ce dernier lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir et qu'il ne lui avait transmit que ce que son maître lui avait apprit. Depuis elle avait reçu un message du conseil lui demandant si elle voulait prendre un Padawan. Elle avait acceptée. Elle s'était rendu sur Coruscant avec l'accord de la reine et du conseil afin d'aller chercher son Padawan, après avoir observer tous les novices, son instinct l'avait conduit à un jeune garçon de 11 ans, humain, plutôt grand pour son âge, le cheveux châtain et les yeux gris foncé se nommant Blake. Elle l'avait observé durant un cour de duel et pendant d'autres moments d'apprentissage, écoutant son instinct et la force elle le prit sous son aile. Le garçon était heureux, les novices parlaient souvant entre eux des différents maîtres potentiels et certains noms revenaient, comme celui de Garen qui n'avait pas encore de Padawan ou même le nom de Bant. Elle aussi en faisait partie, en somme tous les amis d'Obi-Wan étaient quelque peut convoité. Cependant pendant son petit séjour, elle n'avait croisé aucun de ses amis là-bas, ils étaient tous en mission.

Enfin de retour sur Naboo elle présenta son nouveau Padawan à son maître qui s'entendit bien avec lui. Elle savait que son maître avait lu en lui, il lui avait expliqué que pour la choisir elle, il avait lu en tout les Padawan avant de fixer son choix. Elle en avait sourit. Maintenant à son tour de transmettre tous ce que son maître lui avait appris.

 _Cinq ans après le départ._

Encore une belle journée sur cette planète, les oiseaux chantaient, une légère brise de vent caressait la peau des habitants. Les deux chevaliers et le Padawan attendaient au spatioport de Naboo que le vaisseau cargo en partance pour Coruscant arrive. Maitre Ji-Moa-Barn avait ses bagages en mains regardant l'horizon. Le conseil avait décidé de le rapatrier, puisque maintenant sa Padawan était passé au rang de chevalier et qu'elle avait à son tour un Padawan. Le cargo arriva et se stationna. Avant d'embarquer le plus vieux des deux chevaliers regarda son ancienne Padawan.

\- Il est l'heure de nous dire au-revoir.

\- Je sais maître.

\- Je ne suis plus ton maître Erianel.

\- Vous le serrez toujours pour moi.

Le vieux chevalier sourit et code ou pas, il l'a prit dans ses bras en signe d'au-revoir. Elle le serra à son tour, un signe de respect et d'affection que le code ne leur permettaient pourtant pas. Ils s'en fichaient, personne ne le dirait. Ji-Moa glissa quelque mot à son oreille.

\- Tu vas me manquer petite peste.

\- Vous aussi mon grincheux de maître.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de se lâcher.

\- Que la force soit avec vous deux.

\- que la force soit avec vous aussi.

Ji-Moa-Barn se retourna et marcha vers le vaisseau. Il lui fallu encore quelques minutes avant de décoller. Le maître et le Padawan regardèrent le vaisseau décoller et partir loin d'eux... vers Coruscant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Blake attendait dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Erianel, ils avaient passé une journée à surveiller les alentours du palais et son maître lui avait apprit d'autre chose dans l'art du combat, elle l'avait aussi forcé à méditer, ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop, avant qu'elle ne parte afin de faire un compte rendu à la reine. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit son maître rentrer. elle le regarda et sourit, elle s'attendait à le voir réveillé, comme tout bon Padawan qui se respect, il n'aimait pas la méditation. Il se leva alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une tasse de thé dans les mains.

\- Tenez maître, il est encore chaud.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fait du thé que je ne vais pas te ré la méditation est importante pour un Jedi, il lui apporte la paix et les réponses à ses quetsions, je te l'ai déjà enseigné Padawan. Réprimanda t-elle gentiment.

\- J'aurais essayé au moins. Sourit-il passant sa main dans son cou visiblement gêné.

\- Qu'y a t-il Padawan?

-Maître, puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Je t'écoute. Autorisa t-elle.

\- Vous semblez très attachée à maître Barn mais, pourtant d'après le code, un Jedi doit prohiber l'attachement... alors pourquoi?

\- Blake, soupira t-elle attendrit, il existe des liens entre les Jedi comme tu le sais. Le garçon acquiesça. Ces liens sont plus ou moins fort selon le degré d'intimité que tu as avec tel ou tel Jedi. Le lien entre un Padawan et son maître est très fort, il me permet par exemple de ressentir tes émotions, tes états d'esprit et autres. Au fils des années notre lien à beaucoup évolué entre lui et moi, il est comme un père, j'ai été sa Padawan assez jeune à vrais dire. Mais tu verras avec le temps tu apprendras. Elle s'arrêta et but une gorgé de thé qu'elle eu du mal à avaler. Elle regarda le liquide et sourit face au regard inquiet de son Padawan. Je confirme ce que je viens de dire... tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre mon grand, y compris la confection du thé. Dès que l'on rentrera fait moi penser à te présenter maître Kenobi, il fait aussi d'excellent thés qui rivalisent avec les tiens.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée à discuté, ce qui permit de renforcer leurs liens à travers la force.

 _Dix ans après le départ ( quelque heures avant le retour sur Coruscant)_

Après plusieurs années passé loin du temple les Jedi allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer mais avant ils devaient passer dans le bureau de Padmé. La sénatrice Amidala anciennement reine de Naboo les avaient convoqués pour parler du voyage. En effet, la raison pour laquelle ils rentraient sur Coruscant était un vote important que la sénatrice ne voulait pas manqué.

Padmé était assise à son bureau avec à ses côtés le capitaine Typho qui semblait quelque peu dubitatif. Les deux Jedi étaient installés sur des fauteuils en face du bureau, ils attendaient patiemment et étudiaient les solutions.

\- Madame, je trouve se voyage risqué. Dit Typho.

\- Capitaine, je ne peux pas manqué se vote il est important, je ne souhaite pas qu'une armée de la République voit le jour. Cela voudrait dire que la guerre sera déclaré. Répondit calmement Padmé.

\- Jedi, ne pouvez vous rien faire? Demanda le capitaine à bout d'arguments.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes ici pour garder un œil sur la sénatrice, nous ne pouvons en aucun cas lui ordonner de rester ici. Je pense d'ailleurs que sa sécurité pourra tout aussi bien assuré sur Coruscant. Déclara Erianel.

\- La Jedi à raison capitaine. Ajouta Padmé.

\- Certes, mais j'aimerai que l'on fasse appel à un leurre, comme autrefois.

\- Je refuse de mettre en danger une autre personne. Objecta la sénatrice.

\- C'est ma seule condition. Finit Typho.

La sénatrice se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, elle regarda au loin le paysage s'étalant à perte de vue. Aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle voulait pourtant partir, c'était son but, ce vote était beaucoup trop important pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas le manquer. Il en allait de l'avenir de la Galaxie

\- Maître, je crois que j'ai une idée. Déclara Blake après un moment de silence.

\- Vas-y nous t'écoutons.

\- Eh bien, le capitaine aimerait qu'une personne se fasse passer pour la sénatrice, cependant, cette dernière refuse que l'une de ses suivantes prenne sa place. Alors peut être que vous vous le pourriez.

\- Padawan tu as éveillé ma curiosité, cependant, tu semble oublier un détail... je ne ressemble en aucun cas à la sénatrice. Hors un leurre se doit d'être ressemblant.

\- Cela ne me semble pas être un problème, il suffit d'un bon déguisement et puis... si jamais il y a un problème vous pourriez le sentir. Qu'en dites vous capitaine.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, enfin si la sénatrice et votre maître sont d'accord.

Les deux femmes prirent le temps de réfléchir à la proposition avant de donner leurs avis. La sénatrice fut la première à réagir, elle se retourna vers les trois autres occupants de la pièce afin de leur faire face et de leurs donner sa réponse.

\- Si c'est la seule façon de pouvoir aller sur Coruscant... j'accepte. Qu'en dites vous maître Cardan?

\- Je trouve que mon Padawan à fait preuve d'une grande réflexion et que son idée peut fonctionner. J'accepte.

Après cette entrevue, les deux Jedi était partis dans leurs appartement afin de plier bagages. La sénatrice leurs avait fait parvenir des tenues pour qu'ils puissent se camoufler. Elle avait fait parvenir une tenu de garde Naboo pour Blake et une robe sénatoriale pour Erianel. Ils les enfilèrent relativement rapidement. Erianel avait eu quelque problème à fermer la robe dans le dos, son Padawan l'y avait aidé. Le plus difficile cependant fût la coiffure.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde embarqua à bord de la navette excepté Padmé, le capitaine Typho et d'autre garde du corps qui eux, prirent des vaisseaux escortes. Le voyage prit deux jours où les Jedi purent affiné leur plan pour ne rien laisser au hasard et que tout le monde soit en sécurité une fois arrivé sur Coruscant. La plate-forme d'atterrissage leur étant réservé fût en vue, le pilote demanda l'autorisation d'atterrir q'u'ils reçurent rapidement. La manœuvre fut simple, rapide et sans accroche. Les pilotes d'escorte sortirent en premier, ils vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait aucun problème en vue. Le capitaine confirma par un geste que tout était sous contrôle, le capitaine ouvrit la la porte. Le plan se mettait enfin en marche. Il avait été convenu que la Jedi soit entourée de garde dont l'un était son Padawan, les deux ayant gardé leurs sabres laser sur eux. Contre toute attente, tout semblait calme, jusqu'à un moment ou les deux Jedi sentirent une perturbation dans la force.

\- ATTENTION! Cria la jedi.

En un fraction de seconde ils poussèrent via la force les hommes à leurs côté puis jetèrent plus loin au sol avant de ne se faire éjecter par le souffle de l'explosion. Les deux Jedi dégainèrent leur sabres mais ne virent rien, comme si le terroriste avait profité de leurs moment de panique pour s'enfuir. La sénatrice courut vers Erianel et Blake, elle voulait s'assurer de leur état se sentant responsable de l'accident qui aurait pu coûté la vie à plusieurs personnes.

\- Vous n'avez rien? Demanda t-elle inquiète au Jedi.

\- Quelque égratignures et de légères brûlures, rien d'insurmontable madame. Rassura Erianel.

\- Qui à pu faire ça? Questionna le capitaine en arrivant.

\- Je n'en sait rien, en tout cas, le leurre à fonctionné, la sénatrice est en vie. Cette personne s'est directement attaqué à nous ce qui veut donc dire qu'aucune information n'a fuité et que cela vient directement de Coruscant.

\- Je propose que nous nous rendions auprès du Chancelier, il pourra prendre les mesures adéquate.

\- Je suis d'accord, j'appelle le conseil, il nous sera d'une grande aide. Termina Erianel.

Une entrevue dans le bureau du chancelier avait été organisé rapidement au vue des derniers événements, ils avaient juste eu le temps de poser leurs bagage et de repartir. Pour le maître et le Padawan la découverte de leurs nouveaux appartements se ferait plus tard. Certain membre du conseil étaient venu assister à cette réunion, même le sénateur Organa était venu soutenir sa colègue. Le système de sécurité avait été remit en cause, la Chancelier s'en était excuser.

\- Sénatrice je comprend votre colère, je m'en excuse. Calma le chancelier.

\- Heureusement, que les deux Jedi étaient avec nous, la situation aurait été plus laborieuse. Ajouta Typho.

\- Je l'entend bien, je les en remercie chaleureusement, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerai que des Jedi soit présent avec vous, pour votre sécurité bien évidement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez donc vous reposer, je me charge du reste. Déclara le Chancelier.

\- Nous vous raccompagnons Sénatrice. Ajouta Erianel.

Quand tout le monde fût partit, le chancelier se tourna vers les maîtres Jedi restant.

\- Serait-il possible que maître Kenobi et son apprenti se charge de cette mission? Questionna Palpatine.

\- Ils reviennent juste d'une mission, je vais les prévenir de suite.

Mace s'éloigna du groupe pour passer son appel.

\- Maître Kenobi?

\- Je vous écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous? Répondit Obi-Wan.

\- Pourriez-vous vous rendre aux appartements de la Sénatrice Amidala, sont convoi à été attaqué en arrivant sur Coruscant. Le Chancelier aimerait que vous la protégiez.

\- Aucun soucis maître, nous finissons ce que nous avons commencé et nous arrivons.

\- Prenez votre temps, deux Jedi sont avec elle en ce moment.

\- Alors pourquoi nous contacter?

\- ils ont été blessés par l'explosion, ils doivent faire un passage à l'infirmerie et nous faire un rapport par la suite de leur mission sur la planète.

\- Bien, je préviens Anakin.

Obi-Wan coupa la communication, il sortit de sa chambre où il rangeait ses affaires. Anakin le rejoignit dans le salon se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

\- Qui était ce maître?

\- C'était maître Windu, nous repartons en mission.

\- QUOI! Mais on vient juste de rentrer!

\- Ne te plains pas Anakin, nous allons juste surveiller une sénatrice.

\- Laquelle?

\- La sénatrice Amidala, elle vient d'arriver sur Coruscant, son vaisseau s'est fait attaquer on est donc envoyer pour la protéger.

\- Padmé?

\- Oui Anakin. Aller ne perdons pas de temps.

Obi-Wan accrocha son sabre à sa ceinture et partit vers les appartements de la sénatrice suivit d'un Padawan plus qu'heureux de cette nouvelle mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAY THE 4th BE WITH YOU en d'autre therme joyeuse journée Star Wars. pour cela un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ?**

Chapitre 5

La sénatrice attendait patiemment dans ses appartements la venue des nouveaux Jedi. Elle avait été satisfaite de ceux qui avaient été à ses côtés pendants dix ans mais, elle se rendait compte de leur fatigue et de leur envie de retourné au temple, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas devant elle. Padmé regarda la jeune chevalier Jedi parler à son Padawan l'envoyant faire un tour avec un garde et partir face a la baie vitrée, elle voyait à sa posture qu'elle souffrait quelque peut de ses blessures. L'explosion n'avait pas été sans dégâts, que ce fût matériel ou bien encore humain. Le pilote n'avait pût s'en sortir à temps et la chevalier ne s'était pas suffisamment écartée de l'appareil. Elle ne pouvait pas tromper Padmé, certaine choses la trahissait, sa posture, même si elle tentait de rester droite à regarder le paysage de Coruscant, elle était plus courbé qu'ordinairement et grimaçait quelques fois quand elle tentait un mouvement. Autre chose qui la trahissait c'était les blessures apparente sur sa peau, elle avait troqué la robe sénatoriale pour ses habit Jedi traditionnels qui était constitué d'un haut noir à manche courte avec des symbole brodé dessus, elle avait aussi un pantalon de couleur rouge avec de grande bottes marron le tout agrémenté de la ceinture type du Jedi et d'un petit bracelet tressé rouge au poignet gauche. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse en épie. Cette accoutrement laissait voir certaine blessures et brulures au niveau du cou et des bras laissant juste supposer celles cachée par les vêtements. La sénatrice soupira face à se spectacle, elle s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute, la Jedi n'aurait jamais dût être blessée de la sorte. Padmé s'avança vers elle dans le but de lui parler. Avec le temps elles avaient apprit à se connaître et elle considérait la Jedi comme une amie.

\- Erianel, vous allez bien?

\- Sénatrice je vous l'ai déjà dit je vais bien, ce ne sont que de petites blessures.

\- Vous semblez tout de même souffrir, la chute à du vous faire mal.

\- Padmé, j'ai sentit que vous vous sentiez responsable, ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai accepté cette mission, celle de vous protéger il y a de cela dix ans, j'ai aussi acceptée de prendre votre place dans le vaisseau, je connaissait les risques alors arrêtez de vous flageller. Répondit-elle doucement.

\- Tout de même vous devriez rentrer au temple vous faire soigner, les autres Jedi ne devrait pas tarder, je peux me débrouiller seule.

\- Sénatrice, vous ne pourrez pas vous débarrassez de moi aussi facilement. Et puis comme vous venez de le dire ils ne devraient plus tarder... j'aimerais les rencontrer.

Les deux femmes regardèrent le paysage devant leur yeux attendant la venu des personnes promises.

Dans un ascenseur de verre deux hommes attendaient l'arrivé au bon étage. Anakin Skywalker, Padawan, était nerveux, il n'avait cessé de penser à Padmé, jour après jour il la revoyait dans sa tête, belle et intrépide. Son ange venu le sauver de Tatooine. Il était tellement concentré dans ses pensé qu'il n'entendit pas son maître lui parler.

\- Anakin m'écoutes tu seulement?

\- Oui maître, je suis juste un peu nerveux à l'idée de la revoir.

\- Tu es trop tendu. Tu es encore plus stresser que lorsque nous sommes tombé dans ce nid de Gundark.

Anakin rit à la réplique de son maître en se souvenant de ce qu'il c'était réellement passé ce jour là

\- C'est vous qui êtes tombé maître et c'est moi qui ait du vous sauver.

\- Moui...

Les deux Jedi se regardèrent et rirent à se souvenir. Anakin redevint sérieux ce que son maître remarqua.

\- Tu transpires, détend toi, respire.

\- Maître cela fait tout de même dix ans! Se plaignit-il.

\- Je sais j'était là, ne laisse pas tes sentiments dicter ta conduite.

\- Facile à dire, j'aimerais voir votre réaction quand vous retrouverez maître Cardan.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire qu'elle sera présente, elle est surement retourné au temple depuis.

\- Au je suis certain qu'elle vous attend patiemment aux côtés de la sénatrice dans l'espoir de revoir vos jolies yeux qui lui on tant manqués. Fit Anakin en mêlant le geste à la parole.

\- Qu'insinues tu... et arrête ce cirque.

\- Vous deux étiez plutôt proche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit-il battant rapidement des cils.

\- Anakin stop, nous sommes simplement de bons amis.

\- Oui c'est ce que l'on dit... dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le trajet continua jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur se stoppe et ouvre ses portes. Les deux Jedi furent accueillit par Jar Jar Bings représentant des Gungan au Sénats.

\- Obi, Ani, missa être trop content de voussa revoir.

\- Nous aussi Jar Jar. Répondit Obi-Wan enlevant ses mains de celles du Gungan.

\- Jar-Jar sont-ils arrivés. Demanda Padmé entendant le remue ménage dans l'entrée.

Jar-Jar accompagna les deux Jedi au salon où se trouvait la sénatrice. Elle sourit en voyant d'ancienne connaissance, cela lui remonta le moral et la rassura. Elle connaissait les capacités des deux Jedi et elle savait qu'elle pouvait obtenir un peu d'intimité de leur part, ils ne seraient pas trop envahissant.

\- Maître Kenobi quelle joie de vous revoir. Elle se tourna vers le Padawan étonnée. Ani? Ce que tu as grandit.

\- Merci et vous vous êtes... vous êtes toujours aussi belle.

Padmé sourit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus Blake entra dans la pièce il regarda les deux homme et sourit en voyant le Padawan.

\- Anakin Skywalker!

\- Blake Turin!

Il se regardèrent avant de se serrer vivement la main. Obi-Wan les regarda suspicieux.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui, ont étaient ensemble parfois au temple.

\- OH et où est ton maître.

\- Juste ici Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ouvrit grand ses yeux, il balbutia quelque mots sans réel sens jusqu'à ce que son Padawan ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Erianel... je, je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi de même mon ami, tu m'a manqué.

La jedi se dirigea vers son ami qui la prit dans ses bras pendant un certain temps. Les deux Padawan regardèrent leurs maître l'un souriant de toutes ses dents, l'autre perdu face à se spectacle.

\- Anakin tu comprend quelque chose?

\- Ils sont plutôt proche, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Blake hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, pendant que les deux Jedi se séparèrent de leurs étreinte. Obi-Wan regarda son amie, perplexe, il baissa son regard sur ses bras et écarquilla les les yeux.

\- Erianel, tu es blessée!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire une fixette sur ça? Je vais bien.

\- Je sais tu es une dur à cuir mais tu peux y aller nous prenons le relai.

\- Vous êtes certain que ça va aller, vous avez été mit au courant? Demanda t-elle inquiète

\- Oui tout se passera bien Erianel, allez donc vous reposer tous les deux. Répondit Obi-Wan en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La Jedi et son Padawan saluèrent les deux hommes ainsi que la sénatrice et prirent congé. Obi-Wan regarda la porte par laquelle Erianel et Blake venaient de sortir. Il se promit qu'il irait méditer pour y voir plus claire, il n'avait jamais réagit de cette manière, après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'Erianel, une amie. Certes cela faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, elle avait changé, elle était devenu une belle femme, oh il avait oublié l'éclat de ses yeux vert surréelle et... stop pensa t-il, il était un Jedi après tout. Il remarqua qu'Anakin tentait d'obtenir son attention.

\- Maître vous sembliez perdu.

\- Tout va bien Anakin. répondit-il rapidement. J'aimerais que tu reste avec la sénatrice pendant que je fait un rapide état des lieux veux tu?

\- Bien maître.

Un peut plus loin sur Coruscant, le conseil Jedi s'était réuni pour entendre le compte rendu de la chevalier Jedi Cardan. Cette dernière se tenait debout au centre de la pièce seule ayant décidé que son Padawan pouvait bien se reposer après une telle mission. Alors elle expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé durant les cinq dernières années passées sur Naboo, son ancien maître ayant déjà fait son rapport cinq ans auparavant.

\- Les élections pour élire la nouvelle reine de Naboo se sont passés sans encombre, il n'y a eu aucune tricherie ni de fauteur de trouble dans l'assemblé. Le peuple a bien accueillit cette annonce ainsi que la nomination de l'ancienne reine Amidala en tant que sénatrice. La paix perdure entre le peuple de Naboo et les Gungan depuis les accords de paix. A ce propos un nouveau Boss est à leur tête. En effet Boss Nass est décédé d'une maladie dont il souffrait. Le nouveau Boss, Boss Leoni dirige les Gungan avec justice.

\- Merci maître Cardan et qu'en ait t-il de votre Padawan. Demanda Kit Fisto.

\- Eh bien Blake fait de gros progrès, il est attentif et à l'écoute. Le seul point négatif reste la méditation mais pour le défendre, beaucoup de Padawan ont du mal avec cela.

\- Nous le comprenons. Plaisanta Kit.

\- Nous disposons d'assez d'élément, cette mission est définitivement terminé. Maître Cardan vous mérité bien du repos vous et votre Padawan. Vous serrez bientôt assigné à une autre mission sans votre Padawan nous vous tiendrons au courant. Termina Mace Windu

\- Merci maîtres. Elle salua le conseil et partit en direction de ses nouveaux appartements qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle prit son temps dans les couloirs dans les couloirs du temple, cette endroit lui avait manqué durant ces dix dernières années. Sur le chemin elle croisa nombre d'initié et de maître qui la saluèrent. Elle se promit d'aller voir son ancien maître dans la journée pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Des personnes qui lui avait le plus manqué son ancien maître arrivait en tête de classement rapidement suivit par Obi-Wan et en troisième position Bant avec qui elle pouvait parler de tous. Étant dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas attention au personnes autour d'elle et percuta quelqu'un.

\- Eh bien faites attention jeune demoiselle vous pourriez vous faire mal. Fit l'homme avec une pointe d'humour ou quelque chose d'autre dans la voix, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir.

\- Veuillez m'excuser et je vous corrige je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle

Erianel releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder l'homme dans les yeux, en réalité elle ne lui arrivait qu'au pectoraux. Son étonnement se lut sur son visage quand elle le reconnu.

\- Quinlan, Quinlan Vos?

\- Oh mais dit donc, la petite Erianel, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue. Ça fait quoi... dix ans que tu es partie?

\- C'est exacte. En tout cas tu es encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu sois ici, toi qui est si vagabond, qui aime la liberté.

\- Le conseil m'a demandé de revenir il ne va pas tarder a m'envoyer en mission en équipe avec un autre Jedi. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit toi charmante chevalier.

\- Possible, je n'ai encore reçu aucun ordre précis je sais que je pars bientôt.

\- Cela devient intéressant! Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je te laisse, à plus tard peut être.

Les deux Jedi partirent dans deux directions opposé. Erianel se dirigea vers les appartements de son ancien maître sachant qu'il s'y trouverait. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Ji-Moa-Barn ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant son ancienne Padawan.

\- Entre voyons!

\- Merci maître.

\- Erianel, je ne suis plus ton maître combien de fois devrais-je te le dire.

\- Encore plusieurs fois, vous serez toujours mon maître.

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'invita à entrer dans le salon. Il l'a fit s'assoir sur la canapé avant de partir vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé fumante. Il lui tendit la sienne qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda.

\- Maintenant raconte moi tout depuis que je suis partit.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu aujourd'hui ça risque d'être long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps pour toi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Remarquant qu'elle n'était pas prête de sortir, elle appela son Padawan qui les rejoignit pour le diner.

Dans les appartements sénatoriaux, Anakin surveillait le couloir menant à la chambre qu'occupait de la sénatrice. Obi-Wan le rejoignit après être passé au poste de sécurité du bâtiment en compagnie du capitaine Typho. Il questionna du regard son Padawan.

\- Elle à demandé à ce qu'on ne soit pas envahissant à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle à programmée R2 pour qu'il nous prévienne s'il y a un problème.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Répondit Obi-Wan.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je sent tous ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas tant que ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ne vous en faites pas je vous dis. Si vous voulez nous pouvons parler d'un autre sujet.

\- Lequel Anakin?

\- Oh je ne sais pas... peut être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes resté bloquer quand maître Cardan est arrivée. Demanda malicieusement Anakin.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça?

\- Si quand... Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase redevenant sérieux et fixant son regard sur le couloir.

\- Je l'ai senti aussi.

Les deux Jedi traversèrent le couloir en courant le couloir et entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre. Anakin sauta sur le lit et découpa à l'aide de son sabre les deux Kouhun. La sénatrice se réveilla en sursaut rapidement elle fut entouré de sa servante. Obi-Wan remarqua un droïde dehors il sauta par à travers la fenêtre et s'accrocha au petit droïde qui le mènerait sûrement à son propriétaire.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans les appartements de maître Barn. Ce dernier se remémorait d'ancienne mission qu'il avait effectué avec sa Padawan pour son grand malheur mais pour le bonheur de Blake. Après une dernière tasse de thé ils décidèrent de partir, ils saluèrent le vieux Jedi, qui prit Erianel dans ses bras lui faisant promettre qu'elle repasserait rapidement le voir. Elle arriva devant chez elle quand son Padawan interpella.

\- Maître pourrais-je avoir la permission de voir mes amis, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble.

\- Bien sûr Blake, rejoins les mais ne rentre...

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- … pas tard, ils sont tous les même.

Elle pénétra dans son appartement et grimaça quand à la décoration quasi inexistante des lieux. Tout était meublé avec goût comme chaque logement mais, il manquait une touche personnel qu'elle se promit de placer plus tard. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, prit sa tenu pour la nuit et partit prendre sa douche. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude avant de sortir. Elle se posa dans le canapé avec un datapad dans les mains dans le but de consulter les infos de la journée. Elle fut interrompus plusieurs minutes plus tard par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant Obi-Wan l'air penaud sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

\- Puis-je entrer?

\- Oui bien sûr. Và t' veux quelque chose à boire?

\- Non merci, je suis ici pour t'informer que nous avons retrouvés le chasseur de prime qui s'en ait prit au vaisseau de la sénatrice ce matin.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

\- Il est possible que durant notre surveillance, le chasseur de prime ait charger un droïde de poser des Kouhun dans la chambre de la sénatrice afin de la tué. Il finit sa phrase dans un chuchotement sentant la colère monté en son amie.

\- VOUS AVEZ LAISSEZ LA SÉNATRICE SANS SURVEILLANCE ALORS QUE VOUS ETIEZ CHARGER DE SA SÉCURITÉ.

\- Non nous la surveillions de l'exterieur...

\- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR, VOUS AVIEZ UNE MISSION POURTANT SIMPLE.

\- Calme toi on a arrêté le chasseur de prime, elle s'est fait assassinée par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- JE M'EN FICHE ÇA N'AURAIT PAS DU SE PASSER COMME... elle se calma et fixa son ami. Obi-Wan tu saignes.

\- Où ça?

\- Juste là. Elle toucha son front, il se recula légèrement du à la douleur. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, comment tu t'es fait ça?

\- Sûrement que je suis passé par la fenêtre pour rattraper le droïde...

\- QUOI MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS! Reste là je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et en revint avec une petite mallette. Elle se positionna face à lui, elle s'assit sur la table basse pour être à sa hauteur. Elle imbiba un bout de tissu d'un produit et l'appliqua sur le front d'Obi-Wan.

\- Aïe.

\- Arrête ne me dit pas que tu es douillet, j'y ai à peine touché.

Obi-Wan arrêta de se tortiller, elle finit d'appliqué le désinfectant et lui posa un pansement.

\- Voilà j'ai fini. Désolé d'avoir hurlé, ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Merci de m'avoir soigné.

\- il n'y avait pas besoin de grand.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instant, se souvenant du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés sur Naboo Erianel s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, il la rapprocha de lui et accentua se baiser. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien à part se moment. Obi-Wan comprit pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça face à elle se matin, tout devenait claire. Le moment idyllique prit fin quand le comlink D'obi-Wan sonna, la sonnerie les ramenant à la réalité. Il la repoussa avant de se levé

\- Je... je dois y aller

Il partit rapidement sans se retourner. Erianel regarda la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir, le regard triste

\- Je te fuyait, maintenant que j'ai accepter ce que je ressent c'est toi qui me fuit.

Elle se leva ramassa la trousse de secours la rangea et partit se coucher avec ces dernières images dans la tête.

Blake avait pour une fois écouté sa maitresse et était rentré tôt. Il croisa Obi-Wan, les joues rouges venant de chez son maître et lui.

\- Bonsoir maître Kenobi.

\- Euh... oui bonsoir Padawan

Obi-Wan continua sa course sans plus de cérémonie. La réponse très peu loquace du maître Jedi l'intrigua. Il se rappela de ce qu'Anakin lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée et se promit de mettre les choses au claires en lui demandant des explications. Pour l'instant il ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer et se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, après un certain temps, juste pour info je vais publier un petit recueil d'histoire où vous pourrez ( si vous le souhaités) proposer des parings, le ton de l'histoire ( comique, drame, friendship...), vous pourrez même des personnages et même tenter des crossover enfin voila par contre il devra toujours y avoir l'univers star wars. Je vous laisse donc bonne lecture ?ￂﾠ**

Chapitre 6

le matin se levait doucement sur la capitale de la république. Les commerçants commencèrent leurs travail et les habitants se réveillaient en douceur ou dormait encore. Au temple les plus vieux Jedi étaient déjà réveillés et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Erianel déjà prête se dirigea en toute discrétion vers la chambre de Blake sachant pertinemment que se dernier dormait encore profondément. Elle ouvrit la porte qui coulissa lui laissant le champ libre. Elle s'avança, se plaça à côté du lit de son Padawan et le secoua.

\- Debout Blake! Un Jedi se lève tôt, il ne paraisse pas!

Le Padawan se leva en sursaut et s'emmêlant dans les draps se cassa la figure sur le sol. Perplexe il regarda son maître d'un mauvais œil n'aimant pas être réveiller ainsi.

\- Maître, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend?

\- Mon cher Blake, il est temps pour toi de reprendre l'entrainement et pour cela je t'ai réservé plein d'activités aujourd'hui. Alors maintenant prépare toi et rejoins moi au réfectoire du temple.

\- On ne prend pas le petit déjeuné ici?

\- Non, nous allons avec tout le monde ce matin.

Le Padawan grommela mais obtempéra. Heureuse d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, elle se rendit au réfectoire du temple et dès qu'elle vue la joyeuse bande elle se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bant, Garen!

\- Erianel! La Mon Calamarie se leva et enlaça son amie. Une fois séparé, Garen se leva à son tour et la prit à son tour dans ses bras, où elle disparu étant donné que l'homme était plus grand qu'elle.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqués tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi petite teigne! Répondit Garen

\- Tais toi imbécile. Ajouta Bant, elle se tourna vers son amie. Eria, tu dois tout nous raconter. C'est vrai ce qu'il se dit sur l'attaque de la navette de la sénatrice?

\- Oui Bant c'est vrai, heureusement tout le monde va bien … enfin presque, le pilote est décédé.

\- Et toi, elle sorte d'où ces blessures? Demanda Garen.

\- De l'accident, mais ce n'est rien je vais bien tout comme mon Padawan.

\- Oh, un Padawan, madame enseigne, j'en suis estomaqué. Plaisanta Garen.

\- Dis celui qui au dernière nouvelle n'en a pas. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Eh! Il y en à pour qui l'éducation n'est pas le fort. Répondit Garen avec une petite moue.

\- Enfin c'est surtout que le conseil n'est pas assez bête pour te confier un Padawan. Ajouta Bant agitant sa fourchette vers Garen.

L'humain, sensé être un adulte tira la langue à sa camarade, cela les fient rire. Obi-Wan arriva avec son plateau, Garen vit le Jedi et l'appela. Ce dernier prit la direction de la table des ses amis mais s'arrêta quelques instants quand il vit Erianel installée à la table à côté de Garen. Ne montrant rien de son trouble il avança jusqu'à eux et s'assit à côté de Bant en face de la personne le troublant.

\- Alors mon vieux, nuit difficile? Demanda Garen.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça. Demanda Obi-Wan suspicieux.

\- Oh je ne sais pas. Tes petits yeux?

\- Oui j'ai mal dormi.

\- Oh tu veux un câlin pour te réconforter? Fit-il en ouvrant les bras.

\- Non merci ça ira bien comme ça.

\- Tu es sûr? Il fit la moue

Bant réprimanda le chevalier Jedi qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné tranquillement quand Garen releva la tête ayant soudain une idée.

\- Les gars, je viens de penser que ça faisait un bout de temps que nous ne sommes pas sortis tous ensemble un soir.

\- Il est vrai. Approuvèrent les trois autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de sortir ce soir. Il fit une pause et eu une idée en voyant Anakin et Blake arrivés à leur table. Et vous pourriez emmener vos Padawan avec vous, ça fera leur éducation.

-Garen, la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis un soir ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé. Taquina Erianel

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Anakin

\- Eh bien mon jeune Padawan, je dois t'avouer c'est très flou. Répondit Obi-Wan.

\- Ouais, nous avions tellement bus que l'on a eu du mal à rentrer. Je me souvient de mettre réveillé ici dans le réfectoire, je me suis prit une dérouillée par mon maître. Rigola Garen en se souvenant de sa soirée.

\- Moi je suis rentré chez moi seine et sauve mais avec une belle gueule de bois le lendemain. Ajouta Bant.

\- Oh et vous maître. Demanda Blake.

\- Oh, eh bien je me souviens m'être réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel et je pense avoir passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il ou elle m'a laissé un mot... je ne sais rien de plus à vrai dire.

Obi-Wan lâcha sa fourchette qui retomba avec un bruit mat sur la table. Tout le monde le regarda, Anakin, assis à ses côtés, le regarda étrangement.

\- Maître vous êtes blanc, vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je... je... tu.

\- Oui, tu veux dire? Demanda Garen.

\- Erianel tu t'es réveillé dans un hôtel... avec un mot.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis. Pourquoi?

\- Je... je me suis réveillé dans un hôtel et j'ai laissé un mot à la personne avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

Ce fût au tour d'Erianel de blêmir face à cette nouvelle. Le reste de la table était figé par la révélation du Jedi, tous attendaient une réaction de la part de l'un ou l'autre. Cependant ce ne fût pas l'un des deux qui mit fin à se silence gênant mais bien Garen qui éclata de rire.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, vous me régalé tous les deux.

\- Que ce passe t-il ici? Demanda Kit Fisto arrivant derrière la joyeuse bande.

\- Oh rien rien maître. Répondit Bant. Que voulez vous? Venez vous asseoir avec nous.

\- Non merci, je suis venu informer Maître Cardan de sa nouvelle mission.

\- Euh, je... oui bien sûr maître. De quoi s'agit-il.

\- Il serait préférable que vous me suiviez jusqu'à mes quartier, maître Vos nous y attend déjà.

\- Bien maître. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades. On se voit plus tard.

\- Tu veux dire ce soir? Demanda Garen.

\- Je ne sais pas, je verrais si j'en ai le temps.

Elle partie accompagné du maître Kit Fisto en direction des quartiers de ce dernier. Après s'être assuré que les deux Jedi était hors de porté, Garen se tourna vers Obi-Wan et l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier ne voulant pas lui répondre, fit semblant de s'intéressé au contenu de son assiette.

\- Bon Obi-Wan tu vas continué à faire l'autruche ou tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- Garen laisse le. Répondit Bant.

\- Arrête, je sais très bien que tu meurs d'envie de savoir toi aussi.

\- J'avouerai que moi aussi maître. Répliqua Anakin.

\- Je ne dirais rien, cela ne vous concerne en aucun cas! Fit Obi-Wan sur la défensive.

Obi-Wan se leva, prit son plateau et partit du réfectoire sans se retourner. Bant se tourna vers Garen avec un regard de reproche. Se dernier hocha les épaules, face à cette réaction Bant soupira, son ami la désespérait par moment mais, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt elle aussi voulait entendre le fin mots de l'histoire.

Pendant ce temps Kit et Erianel étaient arrivés dans les quartiers de se dernier. Dans le salon assit sur le canapé, Quinlan Vos patientait gentiment. En les voyant il se leva, salua poliment les deux arrivants. Kit leur intima de se rasseoir. Les deux invités obtempérèrent et s'assirent côte à côte, le Nautolan se plaçant juste en face d'eux. Il paraissait sérieux surtout connaissant le maître, qui d'ordinaire était plutôt souriant.

\- Vous vous demandez surement sur qu'elle mission vous allez être affectés? Commença le Nautolan.

\- J'avoue que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on m'a fait revenir au temple. Confirma Quinlan.

\- le conseil vous envoie sur la planète Ondéron. Vous devrez retrouver et ramenez sur Coruscant un chevalier Jedi partit depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer un message. Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Là est le problème, il a coupé toute communication il y a des années et il temps pour lui de parler avec le conseil.

\- Bien, et quand partons nous? Demanda Vos.

\- Ce soir. Oh et avant que je n'oublie vous devrez jouer finement face à lui. Il est malin. Il serait donc préférable que vous soyez sous couverture et que vous vous renseigner sur la planète. Renseigna Kit Fisto.

\- Comment se nomme t-il demanda Vos?

\- Saigon Néhili.

Les deux chevaliers saluèrent respectueusement le maître et partirent s'étant accorder pour se rejoindre dans les appartements de la Jedi un petit instant histoire de se créer une couverture. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le couple voulant trouver un endroit où s'installer et essayant d'avoir un enfant. Cette magnifique idée venait toutes de Quinlan et malgré sa réticence, Erianel devait avouer que cette couverture était la meilleur de toutes celles évoqués avant.

Elle n'avait pas pus rejoindre son Padawan pour une session d'entrainement et lui avait donc envoyé un message lui disant qu'il sortait pour manger.

Après s'être calmé, Obi-Wan se souvint de la fléchette retrouvé sur le corps de la chasseuse de prime. Il prit sa bure et partit chez quelqu'un qui il en était sûr pourrait l'aider à coup sur. Il entra dans un restaurant où une serveuse droïde l'accueilli. Il commanda rapidement quelque chose et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre une voix familière l'interrompis.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi!

\- Dex, comment ça va mon ami.

\- Bien bien et toi que viens tu faire ici, ça fait un bout de temps.

\- J'en suis navré Dex je sais que je ne viens pas souvent mais j'aurais besoin de tes conseils.

\- Viens avec moi on va discuter.

Le cuisinier le conduisit à une table où il pourrait parler et consommer tranquillement.

\- De quoi voulait tu me parler?

\- Nous avons retrouver ça sur quelqu'un que nous pourchassions. Je ne sais pas de qu'elle origine c'est.

Dex prit la petite fléchette et l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de regarder de nouveau Obi-Wan.

\- Il s'agit d'une fléchette venant de Kamino.

\- Kamino?

\- Oui il s'agit d'une planète ou vivent les Kaminoens. Ce sont des cloneurs.

\- Ça ne me dit rien.

\- Eh bien les Jedi devraient avoir ces informations.

\- Merci Dex.

Obi-Wan sortit après quelque instants passé à parler avec son vieil ami. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas fût Erianel et Blake sur son chemin et rentrant dans le restaurant de Dex.

\- Maître pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ici?

\- Eh bien Dex est l'un des meilleurs cuisinier de Coruscant et tu te dois de goûter ses plats. sourit-elle

Les deux Jedi s'assirent à une table et prirent commande auprès de la droïde serveuse et lui demanda d'appeler le chef. Se dernier curieux d'une telle demande sortit de sa cuisine et leva les bras en l'air en reconnaissant la Jedi.

\- Eh bien dis donc après Kenobi voilà un autre membre du petit groupe.

\- Quel petit groupe maître?

\- C'est qui ce petit gars. Interrompit Dex.

\- Dex je te présente Blake Turin, mon Padawan. Je viens lui faire goûter tes spécialités. Mais dit moi tu viens bien de dire qu'Obi-Wan était là?

\- Ouais, il est partit il y a peu. Mais peut importe ça fait un bout de temps que t'es pas venu et ce petit gars manque cruellement d'éducation. Je part vous préparé la spécialité du chef.

Dex n'avait pas menti en leur disant qu'il allait préparé sa spécialité. La Jedi se souvint du goût de se plat qu'elle avait pourtant mangé il y a de cela plusieurs années. Le Padawan en tout cas était ravi et redemandait déjà à son maître il allait revenir, ce qui fit plaisir au cuisinier.

Obi-Wan était passé aux archive après son entrevue avec Dex. Cependant il n'arivait pas à trouver des informations sur Kamino, comme si cette planète n'existait pas. Il demanda à Jocasta la «maîtresse» des lieux s'il y avait d'autres documents pouvant parler de cette planète, ce à quoi elle répondit que tout était ici et si ce n'était pas mentionné dans les documents c'est que cette planète n'existait pas. Obi-Wan soupira, son enquête était mal partie.

Dans un des rayons des archives du temple Erianel cherchait un Datapad parlant de la planète Onderon. En regardant plus loin elle aperçut Obi-Wan, elle saisit sa chance et le rejoignit.

\- Obi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je recherche des informations sur une planète sauf que quand je rentre les coordonnées, et bien... rien c'est comme si la planète avait disparu.

\- Tu devrais demander à maître Yoda, il pourra sans doute t'aider.

\- Je pensais le faire et toi que fais-tu ici?

\- Le conseil m'envoie en mission avec Quinlan sur Onderon, nous faisons des recherches sur cette planète et leur coutumes... enfin tu vois le genre de mission.

\- Je vois bien. Bon merci de ton conseil je vais essayer de trouver maître Yoda.

\- Attend, Obi-Wan il faut que l'on parle.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Quand est-ce que ce sera le moment? Je pars ce soir pour Onderon et toi, tu vas partir à ton tour! Cela fait peu de temps que je suis de retour et déjà tu m'évite. Nous devons discuter!

\- Erianel que veux-tu que je te dise? Soupira t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien... la nuit à l'hôtel en elle même peut s'expliquer, mais après... sur Tatooine?

\- Il n'y a pas d'explication... c'était sur le coup de l'émotion... nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps... tu es l'une de mes amis les plus proches.

\- Mais est-ce là les seules raisons?

\- Et toi, hier soir, qu'est ce qui explique ton geste?

\- J'ai acceptée les sentiments que j'ai envers toi. Finit-elle dans un soupire.

\- Je... nous, enfin nous sommes des Jedi et il n'y à pas d'émotion, il y a la paix...

\- Ne me récite pas le code je le connais. Tu te cache derrière lui car d'une certaine manière tu as peur.

Cette remarque lui fit comme un coup de poignard tant elle était violente et empreinte d'une certaine vérité. Obi-Wan se détourna de son amie, tête baissé lui indiquant qu'il allait chercher maître Yoda et qu'il lui souhaitais que ça mission soit couronné de succès. Il s'en alla quittant ainsi cette atmosphère pesante. Erianel soupira face à l'entêtement d'Obi-Wan, il lui faudrait du temps pour accepté qu'il n'est pas un parfait Jedi d'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux ne l'est. Elle s'en retourna vers la table qu'elle occupait, finir ses recherches et préparé ses affaires pour la mission.

Obi-Wan fini par trouver Yoda dans une salle où le vieux maître apprenait au jeune novice l'art de manier le sabre laser. Cette salle lui rappela aussitôt des souvenirs d'enfance où, lui même apprenait à manier le sabre avec plus ou moins de succès selon l'époque. Yoda remarqua le chevalier patienter devant la porte, le vieux maître lui lança une invitation silencieuse que le Jedi comprit. A ce même moment, les novices relevèrent leurs casques et poussèrent une exclamation de joie en voyant le célèbre chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Par respect les novices s'inclinèrent ce à quoi Obi-Wan répondit en s'inclinant lui aussi.

\- Besoin d'aide tu as Obi-Wan?

\- Oui, je recherche une planète qu'un ami m'a décrit mes je ne la trouve pas sur les cartes.

\- Une planète maître Obi-Wan a perdu, embarrassant cela est. Dit-il en plaisantant au jeune initiés. Éteigné la lumière, le vide dans votre esprit vous devez faire et aider Obi-WAn a trouver ça planète nous pourrons.

Obi-Wan s'avança dans l'hologramme cherchant approximativement la localisation.

\- Elle devrait être ici mais, ce n'est pas le cas, la gravité attire les étoiles dans cette directions

\- Une idée vous avez jeunes initiés.

\- Maître? Demanda un jeune initié.

\- Oui?

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a retiré de la mémoire des archives

Obi-Wan sourit face à la réponse du jeune initié, c'est tout à fait possible que quelqu'un l'ai retiré surtout s'il voulait garder ce qu'il se passe sur cette planète secrète. Le rire de Yoda le retira de ses pensées.

\- Vraiment magnifique, l'esprit d'un enfant est. Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan, te rendre au centre de gravité tu dois, trouver ta planète tu devrais.

Toda s'éloigna du groupe d'initiés suivis d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier récupéra sa carte holographique avant de se positionner face au vieux maître Jedi.

\- Mais maître qui a bien pu retirer des informations des archives? C'est impossible.

\- Dangereux et perturbant cela est effectivement, seul un Jedi le peut, prudent tu devras te montrer. Méditer à se sujet je vais.

Le chevalier salua le grand maître du conseil et partit vers ses quartier ou prépara ses affaires avant de partir. Il prit tout de même le temps de contacter Garen pour lui annoncer qu'il ne sortirait pas ce soir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais. je tiens à remercier xxTesa pour sa superbe review qui m'a encouragé à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui sur ce bonne lecture ?.**

Chapitre 7

Marchant à travers le temple Jedi, Anakin semblait distrait, ses cauchemars le rendaient fou. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa mère mourir, la quitter avait déjà été difficile alors la savoir en danger était inacceptable. Dans son inattention, il bouscula bon nombre de jeunes initiés et se fit _gentiment_ disputer par des chevaliers peut à même de se faire bousculer de la sorte. Blake le vit passer ne regardant que le vide. Inquiet il se précipita vers lui.

\- Anakin attend!

A l'entente de son prénom le Padawan se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur s'arrêter à ses côtés essoufflé.

\- Eh! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Blake à bout de souffle.

\- Oh, je suis dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai cru remarquer, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Anakin sembla hésiter un instant mais se ravisa, il pouvait le dire à Blake il était son ami, il pourrait peut être le conseiller et dans le pire des cas il entendrait à nouveau ce que son maître lui avait dit.

\- Je fais des cauchemars et... je vois ma mère mourir.

\- Et tu pense qu'il s'agit d'une vision!

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque!

\- Je te comprend Anakin.

\- Tu es bien le premier à me le dire. Fit-il fataliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Mon maître me dit que je ne dois pas m'attacher, que je ne dois pas y penser.

\- Il à tord et selon moi, il est très mal placé pour dire ça! Rétorqua t-il énervé. De plus maître Cardan m'a appris certaines choses, comme le fait de s'attacher, que nous avons ça en nous et que l'on ne le maitrise pas toujours. Maître Kenobi n'a peut être pas vraiment connu ses parents contrairement à toi qui était très proche de ta mère.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir maître Cardan avec toi.

-Elle n'est pas toujours simple à vivre mais je sais que je peux tout lui dire.

Blake réfléchit un instant, il n'aimait pas voir des personnes dans le besoin, il avait toujours besoin d'aider, et puis il pouvait toujours essayer, son maître serait d'accord avec ça, il en était certain.

\- Anakin viens avec moi!

\- Où ça? Demanda Anakin surprit.

\- Je t'emmène voir maître Cardan, elle saura t'écouter.

\- Mais je dois préparer mes bagages et me rendre à l'astroport dans peu de temps. Protesta Anakin.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra que peut de temps je te le promet.

Quinlan était posé dans le canapé en train de regarder l'Holo-écran où défilait des images d'une course de module sur une quelconque planète. Une personne frappa à la porte. Le Kiffar soupira, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille quelque minute, certes il n'était pas chez lui mais quand même.

\- EH Erianel il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

\- Va ouvrir je finis quelque chose.

Le Jedi soupira de plus belle en se levant. Il actionna le bouton d'ouverture de la porte et fut surpris en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. En tout cas il ne fut pas le seul à être surpris.

\- Maître Vos que faites vous ici? Demanda Blake.

\- Je te retourne la question gamin.

\- Je vis ici. Fit-il sur la défensive, n'aimant pas le surnom que venait de lui administrer le Jedi.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu frappé?

\- Mon maître m'a demander de le faire car elle risquait d'être en réunion et qu'il était préférable de ne pas entrer sans avoir prévenu. Donc je réitère ma question, Que faites-vous ici?

\- Il semblerait que _je_ sois la réunion.

Erianel arriva sur cette entre fait, observant l'échange dans le plus grand des calmes. Son Padawan la regarda l'air de dire que le Kiffar commençait à le gonfler. Elle sourit, poussa légèrement Quinlan pour laisser passer son Padawan et Anakin sagement rester derrière Blake.

\- Que se passe t-il mon Padawan.

\- Eh bien maître sur la route j'ai rencontrer cette forme de vie pitoyable et j'ai décidé de le ramener. Plaisanta t-il en regardant Anakin plissé les yeux suite à cette appellation.

La Jedi sourit au léger manque de respect de son Padawan. Quinlan s'était quand à lui dirigé vers le canapé très peut intéressé par les problèmes existentiels de deux Padawans.

\- Mon Padawan ne fait pas ton Qui-Gon Jin je te pris, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec celui là. Elle désigna Quinlan du doigt.

\- Je t'entend Cardan! Répliqua le Kiffar.

\- C'était le but. Fit-elle dans sa direction. Elle se retourna vers les deux jeunes. Bon plus sérieusement qu'est ce qui vous amène?

Blake poussa Anakin à se confier.

\- Maître, je ne veux pas vous déranger...

\- C'est bon Anakin, parle ne t'en fais pas, quelque chose te tracasse? Fit-elle de manière presque maternelle.

\- Eh bien oui, je fais un cauchemars, il est récurent et dedans je vois ma mère mourir.

\- Je vois, en as tu parler à ton maître? Il est peut être plus sage de l'en aviser que moi.

-C'est déjà fait mais il m'a dit que je devais arrêter d'y penser que je m'attachais trop et que ce n'est pas la voie du Jedi.

\- D'un côté il n'a pas tort... attend que je finisse, ajouta t-elle rapidement voyant Anakin se braquer. Ani, je te connais depuis que tu as neuf ans et j'ai appris ton passé et ta relation avec ta mère, c'est normale que tu ne veuilles pas la perdre.

\- Vraiment, vous comprenez?

\- Oui, très peu de Jedi reste aussi longtemps avec leurs parents, certains d'entre eux comme Obi-Wan, Quinlan ou moi même sommes arrivés pratiquement à la naissance au temple. Pour ma part j'ai toujours vécu ici je n'ai jamais connu mes parents c'est pour ça que je n'y suis pas attaché. Toi en revanche tu es resté jusqu'à tes neufs ans avec ta mère, vous avez eu le temps de créer un lien très fort.

\- Mais que dois-je faire?

\- J'aimerais te dire d'écouter ton cœur. Lis en toi et tu sauras.

\- Merci beaucoup maître.

\- Je t'en pris Anakin, passe quand tu veux et si Obi-Wan n'est pas content je me chargerais personnellement de son cas. Sourit-elle étant néanmoins sérieuse.

\- Je lui transmettrais message. Rit-il.

Anakin sortit des appartements de Blake et de sa maîtresse ayant obtenu des réponses satisfaisantes et un lien de nouveau actif après plusieurs années d'absence. Blake quand à lui s'enferma dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à affronter Quinlan qui l'exaspérait légèrement.

En fin d'après-midi Obi-Wan accompagna Anakin et Padmé à l'astroport de Coruscant. L'on avait intimé à la sénatrice de rentrer sur Naboo pour sa sécurité. Il avait fallu pas mal de temps pour la convaincre. Elle avait à contre coeur confiée le vote aux mains de Jar Jar Binks, faisant entièrement confiance au Gungans. Anakin prit les bagages de la sénatrice prêt à sortir au moment où son maître l'apostropha.

\- Anakin, j'aimerais te parler avant ton départ.

\- Oui maître?

\- Sois prudent, la sécurité de la sénatrice t'a été confié. C'est une lourde tache avec une grande responsabilité.

\- Je le serais maître ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Anakin mais je préfère te le répété. Sourit Obi-Wan.

L'heure du départ sonna, Padmé avait elle aussi reçu des consignes de dernières minutes. C'est en regardant les deux jeunes gens partir que le capitaine Panaka et Obi-Wan soufflèrent à l'unisson, connaissant tous deux le caractère explosif de la sénatrice et du Padawan.

Le soir arriva rapidement sur Coruscant tout comme le temps de partir pour la mission. Blake avait sagement attendu dans sa chambre le départ de son maître. Erianel entra dans la chambre de son Padawan voulant lui faire ses aux-revoir et se permit de lui donner quelques consignes. Il devait s'entrainer, pour cela elle avait fait appel à son ancien maître et à Qui-Gon, tous deux ayant un style de combat différent, et devait continuer de s'instruire en se rendant aux archives au moins une heure par jour. Quand à la méditation il n'y passa pas à travers, chaque jour il était obligé de le faire. Levant les yeux au ciel Blake lui répondit.

\- Oui maman, je ferais tous mes devoirs. Fit-il rempruntant une voix d'enfant.

\- Blake! Sois sérieux une minute pour une fois dans ta vie. Puis elle ajouta en souriant. En plus je suis trop jeune pour être ta mère, je serais plus une sorte de grande sœur tout au plus.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis de vos salutations mais on doit y aller maintenant. Fit Quinlan à l'intention d'Erianel, il se retourna ensuite vers Blake qui le regarda méchamment. T'inquiète je vais pas la maltraiter ta maîtresse gamin, je te la ramènerais seine et sauve. Dit-il avec ironie.

C'est en grommelant que le Padawan laissa partir sa maîtresse en compagnie de Quinlan Vos.

Mace Windu avait tenu à accompagner Obi-Wan jusqu'au hangar, souhaitant lui parler des risques possible.

\- Maître pensez vous que quelque chose se trame sur Kamino? Demanda Obi-Wan.

\- S'il y avait des problèmes je pense que nous aurions été mis au courant.

\- Pensez vous qu'un Jedi ai pu supprimer ses informations dans le but de nous mettre en danger?

\- Je n'espère pas. Souffla le Jedi à la lame violette presque fataliste

Ils continuèrent leurs chemin sur la plateforme de lancement en silence jusqu'au moment ou Obi-Wan l'interrompe par des pensées depuis longtemps contenus.

\- J'aimerais vous faire part de mes doutes envers mon Padawan.

\- Si la prophétie est vrai il est celui qui rétablira l'équilibre dans la force.

\- Mais il à tellement de choses à apprendre et il ne contrôle pas encore suffisamment ses sentiments, surtout envers sa mère et il est très proche de la sénatrice. Il lui arrive parfois d'être trop arrogant. Parfois je me dit que vous aviez raison en ne voulant pas le former par le passer.

\- Tu t'inquiète beaucoup, peut-être qu'en méditant tu trouveras une solution. Sur ce je te laisse, le conseil requière ma présence.

Les deux Jedi se saluèrent et Mace partit. En se dirigeant vers la sortie il rencontra l'équipe Vos et Cardan, il s'arrêta à leur niveau voulant des petites explications sur leur plan. Mace savait que les missions sous couverture n'étaient pas facile, c'est pour cela que Vos avait été choisis, lui qui connaissait bien se type de mission. Erianel l'accompagne parce qu'elle a un sens diplomatique élevé et aussi pour une autre raison que personne au conseil n'était prêt à lui révéler. Son ancien maître avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire, elle devait le découvrir par elle même. Elle était peut être un atout pour cette mission si j'aimais le plan fonctionnait et que les souvenirs remontaient.

\- Alors maître Vos, se reprit Windu, sous quel nom allez vous vous rendre sur Onderon?

\- Tal Vos.

\- Et vous maître Cardan?

\- Malheureusement pour moi étant en «couple» avec monsieur Tal Vos Je me nomme Kara Vos.

\- Vous en avez l'air enchanté Maitre Cardan. Sourit Mace.

\- Vous ne savez pas à qu'elle point elle m'a supplier. Plaisanta Quinlan.

La Jedi soupira face au deux hommes devant elle.

\- Pourquoi dois-je me baser sur son identité à lui. Demanda t-elle irritée.

\- Parce que ma chère, j'ai à mon actif plusieurs missions sous couverture et que ce nom est réputé, les gens me «connaissent» en quelque sorte sous ce nom.

\- Vous aller vous en sortir maître Cardan vous verrez. Rassura Windu.

Erianel grogna avant de partir vers le vaisseau leur étant assignés. Par malchance pour elle, il se trouvait à coté de celui d'Obi-Wan qui la regarda s'approcher. Il avait encore en mémoire leur dernière discussion qui ne s'était pas franchement bien terminé plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'avança néanmoins d'elle ayant eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Erianel tu tombes bien! Fit-il enjoué.

\- Obi-Wan ce n'est pas le moment! Grogna t'elle.

\- Quoi tu es encore en colère par rapport à cette après-midi?

\- Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de toi ça irait, je me suis habituée...

Elle n'eu pas le plaisir de finir que le Kiffar l'avait déjà rejoins et pour couronner le tout il avait décidé d'entrer dans la peau de son personnage bien avant le début de la mission.

\- Alors madame Vos vous êtes prête pour le grand départ. Il avisa Kenobi d'un sourire, ce dernier lui répondit par une grimace.

\- Tu comprends mieux je présume? Demanda la Jedi.

\- Quinlan a tendance à être quelque peu agaçant je le conçoit! Affirma Kenobi pince sans rire.

\- Bon mon ami se fût un plaisir de te revoir après tous ce temps mais, nous devons partir! Tu viens mon amour! Fit-il tout sourire.

\- Continue comme ça et tu n'arriveras peut être pas entier sur Onderon! Affirma t-elle.

Le Kiffar haussa les épaules et monta sur la rampe d'accès du vaisseau se rendant directement dans le cockpit après avoir déposé ses affaires dans la partie détente. La Jedi soupira d'avance face à se voyage qui l'attendait, le sentant long malgré la courte distance entre les deux planètes. Obi-Wan la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne se retourne, après tout il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait tout à l'heure. Elle regarda cette main posé sur son avant bras avec étonnement ne comprenant pas les agissement de son camarade.

\- Erianel, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure aux archives. Tu as raison, j'ai eu peur. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

\- C'est bon Obi-Wan je comprend. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait.

\- Attend ce que je veux te dire, c'est que, ce qu'il s'est passé sur Tatooine il y a dix ans et avant hier, ce ne sont surement pas des actes venant de notre inconscience, nous le voulions tous les deux mais nous n'étions pas forcement prêt à l'assumer. Même aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal mais... je commence doucement à l'accepter. Finit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Obi-Wan...

\- Bon on y va là! Cria Quinlan depuis le poste de pilotage.

\- Je dois y aller. Sourit-elle émue.

\- Oui, ne le fait pas attendre, fait attention à toi... surtout s'il pilote. Finit-il tout aussi ému.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin, seul leurs deux regards suffisaient pour comprendre l'essentiel. Elle monta à bord du vaisseau avec un dernier regard pour son ami et referma la porte. Obi-Wan fût satisfait, il lui avait avouer son attirance, ses sentiments envers elle mais aussi ses peurs et elle le comprenait, c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. A son tour il pénétra dans son propre vaisseau une place et décolla se rendant vers un anneaux d'hyper-espace direction Kamino.

Plusieurs heures après leur départ, les deux Jedi étant toujours dans l'hyper-espace restait silencieux se préparant à cette mission des moins facile à exécuter. Ils ne savaient pas si le Jedi les reconnaitrait, sentirait la force en eux. Quinlan voyant sa compagne pensive, il se permit de prendre la parole voulant lui changer les idées.

\- Dis moi c'est quoi cette relation que tu entretiens avec Kenobi.

\- Quoi? Fit-elle surprise du sujet choisis.

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas, vous vous lanciez des regards assez peux orthodoxes je trouve.

\- Qui te dis que je suis une Jedi orthodoxe, normale? Demanda t-elle presque sur la défensive.

\- C'est vrais que vu comme ça... remarque c'est la même chose avec ton Padawan, tu le chouchoute trop, il a prit confiance.

\- N'est-ce pas le but d'un maître de donner confiance en son Padawan?

\- Pas comme tu le fais, tu est une vrai mère poule! C'est mignon tu lui donne le biberon aussi? Railla t-il.

\- Quinlan fiche moi la paix!

\- Non c'est bien trop amusant. Plaisanta t-il.

\- Je sens que ce voyage va être long. Soupira t-elle.

\- Et il ne fait que commencer, regarde on arrive, bienvenue sur Onderon, planète sous contrôle Séparatiste. Dit-il se concentrant sur son objectif.

Elle avait oubliée le détail Séparatiste mais trop tard, devant eux se dressait la grosse planète annonçant le début des hostilités et des découvertes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nouveau chapitre après quelques temps d'inactivité, c'est un chapitre calme plus basé sur Quinlan et Erianel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira Bonne lecture à tous et merci aux reviewer ? ﾟﾘﾊ** **.**

Chapitre 8

Les deux Jedi se posèrent à l'astroport de la capitale d'Onderon sans encombre, malgré un vaisseau pouvant être apparenté à la République, qui pouvait compliquer leur séjour. Durant le voyage, ils avaient prient le temps de mettre des vêtements plus adaptés à leur mission d'infiltration pour pouvoir approcher le chevalier Jedi sans trop de problème et sans que ce dernier n'apprenne leur véritable appartenance. Quinlan avait revêtu une tunique noir avec un pantalon de même couleur ainsi que des bottes noir, certes lui n'avait pas fait de grands efforts vestimentaire comparé à sa collègue qui elle était vêtue d'une robe légère de couleur vert strié de doré avec des sandales marron. Des droïdes leur avaient été assignés pour la durée de la mission, donnant plus de crédibilité à leur identités. En effet Quinlan avait choisit d'interprété Tal Vos un expert en objet rare étant connu sur plusieurs planètes, quand à sa «femme», Erianel devait jouée le rôle de l'associé de Quinlan.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison couleur sable dans un petit quartier un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Le conseil leur avait assigné cette maison sachant que le Jedi Saigon Néhili vivait dans le quartier. Les droïdes déposèrent les bagage dans le salon et partirent dans la cuisine après un ordre donné par Quinlan. Le kiffar s'en retourna dans le salon se posant sur le canapé allumant l'holo-écran. Il eu à peine le temps de l'allumé que la Jedi l'appela.

\- Quinlan! appela t-elle.

Le Kiffar soupira, cette situation commençait l'agacer, sincèrement il ne pouvait pas regarder quelque chose sans être interrompus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seul chambre avec un seul lit!

\- Dis donc, tu as une bonne vue. Ironisa t-il

\- Non mais sérieusement Quinlan tu le savais ou pas.

\- Pas vraiment non. Il est vrai que je ne m'y suis pas intéressé puisque ce n'est pas important. Et puis c'est ça aussi l'infiltration, il faut savoir s'adapter.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi détendu?

\- Parce qu'il y a de chose dans la vie qui sont plus importantes que ce ridicule problème de lit! Tu ne crois pas?

\- Tu as raison, c'est ridicule, je suis juste un peu stressée, c'est ma première mission sous couverture.

\- Il faut bien une première fois pour tout! Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire.

-Insupportable. Plaisanta t-elle.

Les deux Jedi passèrent leur matinée à ranger la maison et à préparer leur plan afin de rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais Saigon Néhili. Quinlan avait reçu un message juste avant de déjeuné, un grand collectionneur requerrait sa présence afin de conclure un achat d'un objet plutôt rare ayant été mit sur le marcher depuis peu. Quinlan avait accepté et avait donné rendez-vous au collectionneur à 15 heure standard. Ils devaient se retrouver dans un quartier un peu plus éloigné de la ville, loin des regards indiscrets. Pendant qu'il acceptait le contrat, Erianel avait décidé de faire la cuisine histoire de se faire pardonner de sa petite crise existentiel de la matinée. Elle prit donc l'initiative de préparer une tarte de loth-rat un plat qu'elle avait appris durant une mission avec son ancien maître sur la planète Lothal. Elle ne connaissait pas les goûts de son partenaire et espérait donc que cela lui plairait. Le Kiffar arriva dans la cuisine sentant l'odeur jusque dans le salon, intrigué il s'approcha de plus près, silencieusement, de la jeune femme sortant le plat de four. Il se recula d'un pas pour lui laisser la place et la regarda avec un regard interrogatif une fois qu'elle eu posé sa tarte sur la table. Il insista encore un peu et devant son insistance elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer et de répondre.

\- Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, c'est juste une tarte!

\- J'espère bien, je tiens un peu à ma vie. Et du coup qu'est-ce donc?

\- C'est une tarte de Loth-rat... je ne sais pas si tu aime mais...

\- Oui?

\- Je voulais te demander pardon pour mon comportement de se matin, il n'était pas digne d'un Jedi. Souffla t-elle penaude.

Le Kiffar regarda la jeune humaine presque attendrit par son comportement quasi similaire à celui d'un Padawan voulant se faire pardonner par son maître. Il leva les yeux au ciel et rigola.

\- T'inquiète pas Cardan j'ai connu pire et puis, personne n'est parfais. Mais je vais quand même accepter le repas, je meurt de faim. Et puis nous avons un client pour cette après-midi on ne va pas y aller le ventre vide non?

Elle rigola à son tour et ensemble ils s'installèrent à table et dégustèrent la petite tarte. Le repas fut manger assez rapidement, en se dirigeant vers l'évier avec ses couverts, Erianel se rendit compte que quelque chose allait surement poser problème. Elle rejoignit Quinlan dans la chambre où se dernier se changeait pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Surprit, il enfila rapidement son pantalon.

\- Alors tu me fait une scène parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit pour nous deux mais tu rentre alors que je me change sans aucun problème. Tu n'es vraiment pas normale!

\- Justement il y a un problème.

\- Lequel je te pris?

\- Tu es un expert en objet rare grâce à ton don de psychométrie, mais moi je n'ai pas se don et je n'y connais pas grand chose en arts. Comment va t-on pouvoir jouer la comédie? Paniqua t-elle.

\- D'abord tu te calme et ensuite tu me laisse gérer, toi tu te contentera de l'accueillir et tu m'assisteras, j'ai tout prévu.

\- Tu es certain que cela va fonctionner?

\- J'en suis sûr, je l'ai déjà fait avec un autre Jedi.

La Jedi acquiesça. Plus tard dans l'après midi les deux Jedi étaient arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'un petit bâtiment plus à l'écart de la ville dans des recoins sombres, sa devanture était décrépit, des personnes louches passaient devant ou même, étaient adossés au mur de la bâtisse regardant les nouveaux arrivants qui n'avaient rien à faire ici avec leur tenues chics. C'était ce genre d'endroit qu'appréciait Quinlan Vos, le genre de lieu où l'on pouvait trouvé tous ce que l'on désirait le plus, il suffisait de trouver la bonne personne et avoir une petite somme d'argent sur soit. Il s'y sentait à l'aise, il retrouvait enfin la sensation de ses bonnes vieilles missions sous couverture. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa passer Erianel et referma la marche. L'intérieur n'était pas vraiment à envier l'extérieur mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les méandres du bâtiment plus la décoration changeait et devenait plus accueillante. Quinlan parla à un homme, un Balosar en réalité, se trouvant devant la porte que leur employeur leur avait parler. Il lui donna son identité ainsi que celui d'Erianel. Le Balosar entra dans la pièce priant les deux arrivants d'attendre son retour.

Deux minutes plus tard, il revint s'inclinant devant les deux Jedi.

\- Monsieur Broïdari vous attend. Déclara l'être presque soumis.

Les deux Jedi entrèrent dans la pièce laissant le Balosar refermer derrière eux. Il s'agissait d'un bureau possédant une grande baie vitrée fermé par des rideaux ne laissant que très peu filtré la lumière. Les mur était peint de couleur clair contrastant avec l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle n'était éclairé que par un néon au plafond. Et enfin en son centre se tenait un grand bureau de bois massif et installé derrière, un Omwati, bien habillé, au trait fin. C'est en voyant les nouvaux arrivant qu'il se leva pour les accueillir. Erianel nota qu'il était plutôt grand, elle s'étonna même qu'un représentant de son espèce soit présente ici. Autre chose qu'elle nota fut que Quinlan lui avait caché un petit secret, il avait l'air de connaître l'homme en face de lui, même plutôt bien puisque ce dernier donna une tapa amicale à son coéquipier et qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de discuter du beau temps, bon elle exagérait mais n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

\- Mon bon vieux Tal, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu recours à tes services.

\- Ce pourrait-il que tu te soit amélioré dans tes connaissance ne matière d'arts? Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Malheureusement pas autant que je le voudrais, sinon je ne t'aurais pas contacté. Quand j'ai appris que tu venait sur la planète j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Tu es le meilleurs que je connaisse dans cette matière et, _se tournant vers Erianel,_ tu ne semble pas avoir perdu la main, une si belle créature qui t'accompagne... fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh que oui j'ai de la chance, Baïli, je te présente Kara, elle est mon assistante et plus important... ma femme. Fit-il la regardant et lui prenant la main.

L' Omwati reporta son attention sur Quinlan quelque peu surprit par la révélation du Kiffar.

\- Toi? Laisse moi rire, toi tu t'es marié alors qu'au dernière nouvelles tu étais libre comme l'air, tu étais un vrai tombeur de ces dames mais jamais au point de te marier.

\- Eh bien il faut croire que les gens changent et de toi à moi qui peut lui résister... une sublime créature.

\- Une créature qui porte un nom je te le rappelle mon cher! S'offusqua presque la Jedi.

\- Ouh elle à du caractère en plus, Tal mon ami, je n'aurais guère pus lui résister. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Erianel leva les yeux au ciel laissant les deux hommes discuter, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrais pas lutter avec ces deux là. Leur hôte les invita à prendre place sur les chaises lui faisant face, il leur proposa un verre qu'il déclinèrent poliment.

\- Bon tu m'as fait venir ici pour une expertise alors de quoi s'agit-il? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

Baïli fit un geste vers le Balosar, lui demandant explicitement d'aller chercher l'oeuvre en question. Il revint avec un vase dans les mains, prenant soin de ne pas le faire tomber, sous peine de se faire battre par le patron. Le Balosar le posa délicatement sur le bureau. Baïli remercia son serviteur et lui demanda de les laisser seuls. Il se tourna vers Quinlan. Se dernier se rapprocha un peu de l'objet allant jusqu'à le toucher. Il se servit de son don en psychométrie, qui lui permit de lire la vie de l'objet. L'Omwati le pressa voulant à tout prit savoir.

\- Alors, qu'en est-il?

\- Mon ami, il s'agit bien d'un vase royal Naboo d'il y a au moins mille ans, il ne s'agit pas d'une contrefaçon. Kara qu'en pense tu toi qui a vécu quelques temps sur Naboo et plutôt près du palais.

\- Que faisiez vous au palais de la reine? Demanda Baïli suspicieux.

\- A une époque j'étais guérisseuse, mais je suis partis et... j'ai plutôt bien fait, fit-elle en regardant Quinlan jouant parfaitement son rôle de femme amoureuse. Je peux donc vous certifier qu'il y en a des similaires au palais.

\- Bien, merveilleux, je n'aurais donc pas à tuer celui qui me l'a vendu.

\- Baïli, Baïli avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit tu sais très bien qu'il faut se renseigner. Fit-il narquoisement

\- Je le sais bien mais tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis quelques temps où aurais-je pus te trouver hein Tal?

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur. Après avoir finalement prit un verre et après avoir parler de diverse choses, les deux Jedi quittèrent les bas-fond de cette ville et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient passé plus de trois heures avec Baïli Broïdari, qui fut contre toute attente une charmante compagnie. Erianel passa directement à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche pendant que Quinlan comme à son habitude se posa dans le canapé et alluma l'Holo-écran retransmettant un match de Slingball. Enfin il pouvait se poser sans être interrompu comme les deux dernières fois. Les droïdes quand à eux préparait le repas calmement dans la cuisine. Sortant de la douche Erianel mit sa tenu de nuit constitué d'un short gris et d'un t-shirt noir, elle attacha ses cheveux en une tresse. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle retrouva un Quinlan Vos avachi dans le canapé les yeux rivé sur l'écran. Il l'a remarqua une fois qu'elle fut assise à ses côté.

\- Déjà en pyjama Cardan, tu fais comme les anciens?

\- Oui je suis déjà en pyjama et non je ne fais pas comme les anciens, je me suis mise dans cette tenue pour être à l'aise.

Le kiffar rit de la Jedi qui ne s'en offusqua point commençant à connaître le personnage. Elle se demanda comment Obi-Wan pouvait le supporter. Sa réflexion fut écourter quand les droïdes les appelèrent pour passer à table. Ils passèrent un moment convivial parlant du passé de chacun, puisqu'ils s'étaient tous deux perdu de vue, Erianel sur Naboo pendant Dix ans et Quinlan voyageant dans la galaxie, faisant mission sur mission pour échapper à la vie au temple. Il avait été convenu que le lendemain matin ils iraient au marché, endroit où ils pourraient peut être avoir des infos sur Saigon ou même le trouver avec un peu de chance. L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva et les deux Jedi se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Le Kiffar ne s'étend pas encore douché, partit tout d'abord dans la salle de bain après avoir récupéré des vêtement pour la nuit dans la chambre. Erianel étant déjà prête se glissa dans les draps frais, côté droit du lit du côté de la penderie. Quinze minute plus tard Quinlan arriva dans la chambre seulement vêtu du bas de pyjama, il glissa à son tour sous les draps souhaitant tous de même une bonne nuit à sa coéquipière, sans oublier de glisser une petite plaisanterie.

\- Tu sais j'aime bien avoir un petit bisous avant de dormir.

\- Eh bien embrasse ta main, ça fera l'affaire. Répondit la Jedi à moitié endormie

\- Aller s'il te plaît et puis nous sommes mariés après tout! Insista t-il.

En disant cela il s'était approché de la Jedi qui lui tournait le dos. Le poids du Kiffar l'écrasa ce qui la fit basculer à en tomber du lit. La voir ainsi étalé sur le sol fit beaucoup rire Quinlan qui malgré son fou rire tenta de la relever. La Jedi grogna en retour ce à quoi Quinlan répondit.

\- Je voulais juste un petit bisous. Fit-il innocemment.

\- Pousse toi de là et laisse moi dormir sale Kiffar.

Voyant que sa collègue n'était guère de bonne humeur, il décida de la laisser tranquille pour cette fois. Il repartit de son côté prêt pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cependant comme rien ne semblait bien vouloir ce passer cette nuit, la Jedi se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente d'un bruit plutôt fort, elle regarda autour d'elle encore un peu groggy quand, le bruit se reproduit. Elle sut tout de suite la provenance de ce son, elle se retourna vers Quinlan empaffé dans le lit, dormant sur le ventre, les mains sous l'oreiller, la tête sur le côté et les draps totalement défait. Elle commença par l'appeler doucement, rien, elle siffla, rien elle commença à le secouer, rien non plus. Elle souvint soudain d'une chose qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit il y à quelque années, quand ils n'étaient que des novices et qu'ils jouaient ensemble, se chamaillants. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait les pieds froids et qu'ils pourraient réveiller une créature pouvant supporter les températures les plus froides. Certes à l'époque ça l'avait un peu vexée mais aujourd'hui ça pouvait grandement lui servir. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement puis posa délicatement l'un de ses pieds sur le dos du Kiffar qui sursauta imédiatement.

\- Mais ça ne va pas chez toi! Cria t-il la regardant fixement.

\- Tu ronfles. Lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison de me mettre un truc gelé sur le dos... c'était au juste?

\- Mon pied.

\- C'est plus un pied à ce stade là. C'est un iceberg. Fit-il étonné.

\- Bref, bonne nuit mais fait quelque chose pour se ronflement! Fit-elle retournant de son côté.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvait quelque chose, je suis un Kiffar c'est dans ma nature!

\- C'est totalement faux, je te signal que mon maître était un Kiffar et qu'il ne ronflait pas.

\- J'ai le nez bouché! Il chercha d'autres excuses.

\- C'est ça eh bien mouche toi!

\- Je me suis cassé le nez il y a deux ans et depuis je ronfle.

\- Encore une excuse foireuse, si tu me l'avais dit en premier je t'aurais cru mais là non.

\- Bon tous ça pour dire que je n'y peu rien.

\- Reste là je vais te faire une tisane, ça peut aider.

Erianel sortit du lit et entra dans la cuisine. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer, sortie une tasse et y deposa un sachet. Une fois que l'eau fût chaude elle la versa dans la tasse, elle attendit que ce soit bien infusé, retira le sachet et emporta la tisane à son compagnon.

\- Tiens bois ça te fera du bien.

\- Une tisane? Pourquoi?

\- Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que cela pouvait aider à stopper les ronflements pour un certain temps du moins. Après est-ce que ça fonctionne je ne sais pas mais autant essayer.

Quinlan l'a prit et la but tranquillement , il se sentait mieux, plus détendu. Il la remercia, elle voulu reprendre la tasse pour la ramener dans la cuisine. Il lui fit signe de rester dans le lit, qu'il allait s'en charger. Il revint, se remit dans le lit, s'allongea sur le côté et regarda sa collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

\- Je voulais juste te dire merci. C'est gentil, au moins tu ne m'a pas viré comme l'aurais fait certain.

\- Il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue un minimum mais, sache que si tu augmente le volume je t'étouffe avec ton oreiller. Plaisanta t-elle.

Le kiffar les mains en l'air en signe de rédemption, ils se sourirent et fermèrent les yeux pour enfin dormir. Le programme du lendemain allait être chargé. Ils iraient au marché à la pêche aux infos et aussi rencontrer le voisinage, se faire connaître, toutes ses choses les mèneraient sous aucun doute sur la piste de Saigon Nehili le mystérieux Jedi en fuite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau petit chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout comme cette histoire, enfin je l'espère ?. aller Je vous laisse rencontrer de nouveaux personnages. Bonne lecture ? ﾟﾘﾉ**

Chapitre 9

Après une nuit plutôt mouvementée, les deux Jedi avaient finis par se levé tôt. Le programme de la matinée avait été fixé la veille au soir au plus grand malheur de Quinlan. En effet, marchant des les rues de la ville, le Jedi n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Il avait été convenu qu'ils iraient au marché et en se moment ils se trouvaient devant le palais du roi Dendup. Le Jedi se stoppa une nouvelle fois encore ronchon.

\- Pourquoi sommes nous obligé d'aller au marché.

\- Je te l'ai dit Quinlan, c'est pour faire des connaissances et pour peut être avoir des informations. C'est toujours bien de connaître les lieux. S'amusa t-elle.

\- Eh! Nous ne sommes pas en vacances je te rappelle, on est ici pour retrouver un Jedi en fuite et le ramener au temple point final. Grogna t-il.

\- On ne peut pas toujours utiliser la manière forte, il s'agit d'un Jedi et non pas d'un vulgaire criminel, il peut nous sentir si nous ne faisons pas attention. S'expliqua t-elle.

Le Kiffar ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre à sa remarque et poussa un énième soupire à la place. Il regarda tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que des marchants, des soldats qui surveillaient le palais mais rien de bien intrigant. Sincèrement il préférait les endroits sombre loin de la ville, on y trouvait plus d'informations surtout si l'on avait les arguments, mais là, un marché, ridicule, c'était trop à découvert aucune manœuvre possible. Voulant expliquer son point de vue à sa compagne il se retourna dans sa direction mais ne trouva que des passants, elle avait profiter de son inattention pour filer. Il partit à sa recherche, espérant que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

Un peu plus loin une famille de trois personne attendait devant un étale, la femme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, brune, de taille moyenne, les yeux marron payait ses articles pendant que son mari, un homme de grande taille, des cheveux noir et grisonnant attaché, des yeux vert clair et profond, un visage fin, parlait à son fils, presque aussi grand que son père, brun court, les yeux marron, le visage un peu plus rond comme celui de sa mère. La femme rejoignit les deux hommes en pleine discussion, cependant, elle remarque qu'il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se retourna vers son mari inquiète.

\- Saigon, où est Ellia?

\- Quoi elle n'était pas avec toi? S'inquiéta Saigon.

\- Non, où est-ce qu'elle peut être?

\- T'inquiète maman, je vais la chercher. Tenta de rassurer le fils.

\- Mitch fait attention! Ordonna le père.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je suis grand, je vais la retrouver.

Sur ces paroles, Mitch s'éloigna de ses parents. Il se dirigea vers le palais, s'en doute que sa sœur, s'étant perdu dans la foule, avait décider de revenir sur ces pas et de retourner vers un endroit où elle était certaine de retrouver sa famille. En marchant encore quelques instants Mitch reconnu la silhouette de sa sœur devant un étale non loin du palais. Voulant lui faire peur il s'avança doucement derrière elle et l'attrapa. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers son assaillant. Ce qu'il vit le figea, il avait devant lui une réplique presque parfaite de sa sœur à certains point près. La femme se trouvant devant lui avait tout juste la trentaine, elle avait de longs cheveux noir attaché en une tresse alors que sa sœur les avait brun, elle avait aussi le visage un peu plus fin et des yeux d'un vert si profond, si clair. A part ces quelques détail elle ressemblait à sa petite sœur. Retrouvant ses esprits il s'excusa.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je vous ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Paniqua t-il

Un peu plus loin Quinlan avait enfin retrouver Erianel et il avait pu assister au spectacle. Légèrement énerver il s'avança vers les deux personne mais, voyant que le jeune homme paraissait troublé il se calma et marcha tranquillement vers eux.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive. Le rassura t-elle.

\- Tu vas bien ma chérie? Demanda doucement Quinlan en arrivant.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, ce jeune homme m'a prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est rien.

Au loin Saigon commença à voir rouge, ils avaient retrouvé leur fille un peu plus loin et s'apprêtait à rejoindre leur fils quand il le découvrirent parlant avec des inconnus dont l'homme ne paraissait pas sympathique voir même menaçant, personne ne pouvait menacer un membre de sa famille.

\- Mon fils, ça va? Que lui voulez vo... il ne put finir sa phrase trop surprit face à Erianel. C'était comme s'il avait un fantôme revenant du passé pour le hanter. Sa femme eu presque la même réaction.

\- Papa ce n'est rien, j'ai juste crus que s'était Ellia et du coup je m'excusait.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur? Demanda Erianel confuse.

Ceci eu pour effet de réveiller Saigon et sa femme.

\- Euh... oui, veillez pardonner mon fils, mademoiselle?

\- Oh Kara Vos et voici mon mari Tal Vos.

\- Enchanté Saigon Néhili et voici ma femme Vakel, ma fille Ellia et mon fils que vous connaissez maintenant Mitch.

Ce fût au tour des deux Jedi d'être perturbés, ils avaient déjà trouvés leur cible et sans le faire exprès.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Se permit de dire Vakel.

\- Cela me paraît impossible nous venons d'arriver, nous nous sommes installés hier dans le quartier Ouest. Fit Quinlan.

\- Mais oui, je savais bien que je vous avais vu, vous êtes le couple qui s'est installé juste en face de notre maison. Je vous ai vue vous installer hier. Répondit Vakel enjoué.

\- Sacrée coïncidence vous ne trouvez pas? Fit Saigon suspicieux.

\- Oui, c'est sur. Répondit Quinlan sur la défensive.

\- Est-ce que cela vous dirais de venir ce soir à la maison, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Demanda Vakel.

\- Avec plaisir madame, j'aime toujours faire de nouvelles rencontres. Répondit gentiment Erianel.

Les deux hommes grognèrent ce qui fit rire les deux femmes. Le rendez-vous donner les deux familles partirent chacune de leur côté. Les deux Jedi ne voyant plus l'intérêt de rester au marché rentrèrent chez eux. Un fois arrivé ils appelèrent le conseil des Jedi pour leur faire part des avancés de la mission. La connexion fut assez vite établie, une projection holographique du conseil se matérialisa dans le salon.

\- Maître Cardan, maître Vos, alors comment avance votre mission? Demanda Mace Windu.

\- Eh bien, maîtres, nous pouvons dire qu'elle avance plutôt bien, même très bien. Répondit Quinlan confiant.

\- Que voulez vous dire? Demanda Kit Fisto.

\- Nous avons trouvé maître Néhili pas plus tard que ce matin au marcher et nous sommes invités chez eux, ce soir. Fit Quinlan

\- Chez eux tu as dit, tout seul il n'est pas. Remarqua Yoda.

\- Non maître, je pense que vos soupçon étaient fondé. Maître Néhili est marié. Fit Erianel.

\- Des enfants il a? Questionna Yoda.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos, puisqu'il est un Jedi ses enfants sont peut être sensible à la force. Ajouta Erianel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça jeune Erianel? Demanda Plo Koon.

\- Eh bien, le fils m'a prise par surprise, je ne l'ai pas senti venir, même s'il n'était pas sensible à la force j'aurais du le sentir, c'est étrange, c'est comme s'il camouflait sa présence dans la force, qu'il se cachait. Seul les Jedi savent le faire et avec un entrainement. Expliqua Erianel.

\- Ce ne sont peut être que des utilisateurs de la force, leur père doit vouloir les camoufler de nous. Acquiesça Mace.

\- Etrange cela est effectivement, creuser cette hypothèse vous devez. Répondit Yoda.

\- Bien maître.

La communication se coupa, laissant disparaître les deux Jedi en mission. Yoda paraissait soucieux, tout à coup il se faisait plus vieux, un poids lui était retombé dessus, il aurait préféré avoir tord.

\- Vous semblez soucieux Maître! Remarqua Mace.

\- L'envoyer sur Onderon nous n'aurions pas du.

\- Nous étions conscient des risques, elle pourrait se révéler être un parfais atout pour le retour de Saigon.

\- Oui, mais du côté obscur cette révélation pourrait la conduire.

Sur Onderon, Quinlan et Erianel avaient coupés la communication après la fin de l'entrevu, les membres du conseil leur avaient paru différents.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas! Pensa fort Quinlan.

\- Je te suis, ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Ils ne nous ont pas tout racontés.

\- Un événement à du les bouleverser, mais pourquoi nous tenir à l'écart? Se demanda Quinlan

\- Soit ils ont une bonne raison, soit ça nous concerne tous les deux. Dans les deux cas je n'aime pas ça. Finit Erianel.

Ils ne purent continuer plus longtemps leur conversation, un appel venant de Naboo les interrompis. Erianel répondit, un hologramme d'Anakin leur apparut, passablement inquiet.

\- Maître, désoler de vous déranger durant votre mission mais je dois vous parler.

\- Je t'écoute Anakin, que t'arrive t-il?

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre conversation à propos de mon rêve, je ne peux passer à côté plus longtemps, chaque nuit il revient, de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Anakin parle s'en à Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne peux pas le contacter, du moins je n'y arrive pas. Maître vous m'aviez dit de vous contacter, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Supplia t-il.

Quinlan sentant qu'il était de trop préféra partir laissant les deux amis parler entre eux. La Jedi lui en fût reconnaissante, même si la première fois qu'Anakin lui avait parler de ses problèmes, Quinlan était présent elle préférait parler au jeune Padawan dans l'intimité.

\- Anakin, d'abord calme toi. Reprend tes esprits et maintenant explique moi en détail ce qui te tourmente.

\- Je fais toujours ce rêve où je vois ma mère mourir, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire je veux la sauver, je ne peux pas la laisser, je l'ai déjà abandonné une première fois, je ne peux pas recommencer.

\- Tu pense donc qu'il s'agit d'une vision d'un futur possible?

\- J'en suis persuadé! Que dois-je faire maître Cardan? Supplia t-il.

\- Fit toi à ton instinct Ani, si tu pense que tu peux éviter cela fait le mais fait attention, réfléchit bien certaine fois il ne d'agit que de rêve du à ta peur. Lui conseilla t-elle.

\- Merci maître, mais, je dois rester auprès de la sénatrice.

\- Parle lui, elle comprendra j'en suis certaine.

\- Je le ferais. Je vais réessayer de contacter maître Obi-Wan.

\- Bien. Aller que la force soit avec toi Anakin. Tout ira bien.

Erianel coupa la transmission et souffla un peu. Quinlan revint dans le salon comprenant que l'entretien avec le Padawan était terminé. Il regarda la Jedi, soucieux, il avait entendu des brides de conversation et ne pu s'empêcher de faire part de son avis à sa compagne.

\- Ce gamin n'est pas stable Cardan.

\- Je le sais, il est parfois impulsif, effrayé, mais... c'est une bonne personne, je le sais. Je veux l'aider.

\- C'est à Kenobi de s'en occuper pas à toi. Tu as déjà ton Padawan. Je pense qu'Obi-Wan à été fait chevalier trop tôt et qu'il à prit le gosse trop rapidement.

\- Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire Quinlan. Si Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas prit en tant que Padawan Anakin n'aurait jamais pu être formé. Ils l'auraient envoyé à l'agricorp directement. Il a été arracher à sa mère alors qu'il avait passé neuf ans avec elle à tout faire pour subvenir à leur besoin en tant qu'esclave. Tu comprend mieux pourquoi? Lui demanda t-elle calmement.

\- Beaucoup d'enfant vivent dans les même conditions et ne sont pas aussi instable. J'ai peur pour son avenir, il est potentiellement dangereux, aussi bien pour les autres que pour lui même.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux l'aider, je veux réussir à ouvrir les yeux d'Obi-Wan, qu'il voit qu'Anakin n'est pas comme les autres.

\- Tu es vraiment trop bonne, ça causera ta perte un jour.

\- Peut être mais, pour le moment vivons dans le présent. Finit-elle souriante.

Sur Naboo, Anakin regardait l'horizon, un comlink dans la main, pesant le pour et le contre, devait-il vraiment contacter son maître ou bien le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il ne l'écoutait jamais, toujours à lui dire de faire impasse sur ses sentiments Padmé avait chercher Anakin dans une bonne partie de la maison de ses parents et le trouva dehors regardant au loin. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule lui signifiant sa présence. Elle ancra son regard au sien. Depuis leur baiser, quelque chose entre eux s'était formé. Elle lisait en lui, à ce moment il vit de l'incertitude.

\- Ani, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est encore un cauchemar? Lui demanda t-elle lui caressant le dos dans le but de l'apaiser.

\- C'est lié à ça. Je dois la sauver, mais je dois aussi te protéger. J'ai appeler maître Cardan pour qu'elle m'éclaire.

\- Que t'a t-elle suggérée?

\- Elle m'a dit de me fier à mon instinct et ce dernier me dit d'y aller, elle m'a aussi dit de vous en parler.

\- Anakin elle à raison écoute ton cœur, je viendrais avec toi! Je connais ta mère et je veux te soutenir.

Anakin la prit dans ses bras, ce geste était un remerciement silencieux que la sénatrice apprécia.

\- Devrais-je contacter Obi-Wan?

\- Il est ton maître et ton ami, il doit savoir.

Il hocha la tête, se sépara de Padmé afin d'avoir plus de liberté dans son mouvement. Il composa le numéro pour joindre son maître. Ce dernier, étant arrivé sur Kamino depuis peu visitait la fabrique de clone quand son comlink sonna. Il s'excusa auprès des Kaminoens et décrocha. Un Anakin miniature apparut.

\- Anakin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Maître je..., il réfléchit à la tournure de sa phrase.

\- Anakin, je n'ai pas le temps, que veux tu?

\- Je pars pour Tatooine avec la sénatrice, sauver ma mère! Dit-il d'un trait.

\- Quoi, non Anakin je t'ordonne de resté sur Naboo! Gronda t-il.

\- Je ne vous demandait pas votre autorisation, je pars, je préférais vous tenir au courant, j'en ai parler à maître Cardan, elle m'a dit de suivre mon instinct, elle me comprend...

Obi-Wan ne pu répondre, Anakin avait couper la communication. A ce moment le Jedi vit rouge, il fulminait, comment son Padawan osait-il enfreindre les règles et surtout, comment son amie d'enfance, la femme qu'il aimait au fond de lui pouvait le trahir. Les Kaminoens s'inquiétant pour le Jedi le sortirent de ses pensées. Il les rassura, fit bonne figure et continua la suite de la visite mais, en son profond intérieur il bouillait. Erianel allait en entendre parler, elle pouvait en être certaine.

Le soir était arrivé sur Onderon et l'heure de rejoindre les Néhili avait sonné. Erianel avait revêtu un pantalon noir, un haut blanc barré par une bande noir et des bottes de même couleur, les cheveux pour une fois détaché, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Quinlan.

\- Eh bien dis donc Cardan, c'est un miracle, je ne t'ai jamais vu les cheveux libre comme l'air.

\- Très drôle Vos.

\- Non je ne plaisante pas, ça te vas bien, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Elle rit à son commentaire, il la rejoignit dans l'entrée et partir de chez eux. Le chemin jusqu'à chez leur voisin ne fut pas long, ils frappèrent à la porte. C'est une jeune Ellia qui leur ouvrit. Elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Elle les conduisit dans le salon où les attendaient Mitch et leur cible, Saigon.

\- Installez-vous j'arrive. Leur cria Vakel depuis la cuisine.

Les deux Jedi obéirent et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé juste en face de Saigon qui les toisait du regard. Il ne les lâcha qu'au moment où sa femme entra dans la pièce lui proposant son aide. Ce répit même de très courte durée puisque Vakel lui dit de se rasseoir, leur permit de respirer. Ils avaient fait en sorte de camoufler leur signature dans la force histoire que Saigon ne s'aperçoive pas de la supercherie. Vakel s'assit à côté de son mari et Ellia se positionna à côté de Quinlan trouvant le Kiffar séduisant.

\- Alors que faites vous dans la vie? Demanda Vakel

-Je suis expert en arts, beaucoup de collectionneur font appel à moi, ne voulant pas se faire anarquer avec des contrefaçon. Répondit Quinlan

\- C'est si passionnant. Fit doucereusement Ellia.

\- Votre don de psychométrie vous y aide surement. C'est un don plutôt répandu chez vous les Kiffar. Ajouta sournoisement Saigon

\- Eh bien oui, c'est vrai même s'il n'est pas très développé. Répondit Quinlan soucieux.

\- Et vous, que faites vous dans la vie. Demanda Vakel à l'intention d'Erianel.

\- Il fût un temps où j'étais guérisseuse jusqu'au moment où j'ai rencontré Tal.

\- C'est tellement adorable, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez? Questionna Vakel.

\- Oh, ça, son père adoptif nous à présenté, il savait que j'étais l'homme qu'il fallait à sa fille, un Kiffar comme lui.

\- Tal tu t'emporte, père n'a rien à voir la dedans, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans un couloir, je venais de sortir d'une réunion avec mes patrons et j'étais tellement dans mes pensée que je ne l'ai pas vue et je lui suis rentré dedans. Ça à été quasiment un coup de foudre. Objecta Erianel.

\- Oui mais avoue que ton paternel était plutôt content qu'un beau et fort Kiffar épouse sa fille, même adoptive.

\- Vous avez été adoptez? Demanda Vakel triste pour la Jedi.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave j'ai eu tout ce dont j'avais besoin avec lui.

Saigon s'était tendu à la mention de l'adoption de la jeune femme en face de lui. Quand il l'avait vu au marcher il avait cru voir un fantôme, il la connaissait il en était certain, elle ressemblait énormément à Ellia pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Qui est cette enfant sur la photo? Demanda Quinlan en voyant une photo sur un mur.

\- C'est notre première fille. Fit tristement Vakel.

\- Oh et où est-elle en ce moment. Lui demanda gentiment Erianel.

\- Elle est morte. Répondit précipitamment Saigon.

Une tension glaciale s'installa dans le salon, le père avait dit cette phrase avec tellement de nonchalance, comme si c'était normale, que sa figea les deux Jedi. Voilà peut être la raison de la fuite de Saigon. Un comlink sonna, les deux Jedi se regardèrent l'air de dire ce n'est pas le mien c'est le tiens. Erianel regarda le sien et vit le nom du contact. Elle s'excusa auprès des occupant de la pièce et s'éloigna. Elle décrocha n'étant pas consciente de l'état dans lequel était son interlocuteur.

\- Erianel, on peux parler. Fit-il agacé.

\- Obi-Wan, c'est à dire que je ne suis pas chez moi.

\- Ça tombe bien moi non plus, je suis à la poursuite d'un chasseur de prime mais tout vas bien je prend le temps de te contacter donc tu vas en faire autant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore? Demanda t-elle s'énervant du ton d'Obi-Wan.

\- Depuis quand tu te permet de donner à mon encontre des conseils à mon Padawan.

\- Depuis que son maître ne l'écoute pas assez attentivement et qu'il à peur de ses réactions. Obi-Wan Anakin ne te fait pas confiance et ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la tienne.

\- Alors tu te permet de prendre ma place à ses côtés, en vrai depuis que tu es revenu au temple rien ne va plus, ma vie était peut être mieux avant toi. S'énerva t-il.

Erianel eu un hoquet de stupeur, les derniers mots d'Obi-Wan l'avait profondément blessée, elle qui l'aimait plus fort que tout, elle avait cru qu'après leur échange au hangar Obi-Wan avait ouvert les yeux, qu'il ressentait aussi la même chose envers elle, c'est ce qu'il lui avait laissé croire. Obi-Wan soupira, il avait dépassé les bornes, il le savait, il ne pensait pas ces mots, elle lui avait énormément manqué, il n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais il l'aimait, il ne put se justifier.

\- Je savais qu'entre nous il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre, je me faisais des illusions sans doutes. Tu n'as jamais réussi à oublier Siri ou même Satine, je comprend Obi-Wan. Souffla t-elle triste.

\- Erianel attend, tu te trompes, je suis juste énervé, je t'ai...

La communication crépita, l'hologramme vacilla, le visage d'Obi-Wan paraissait concentrer et inquiet. A travers la communication elle entendit une détonation ce qui l'effraya.

\- Obi-WAn!

\- Je... R4... attaqué... bonde... la communication se coupa.

Elle regarder apeuré le communicateur, tout c'était éteint, il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Obi-Wan il avait été attaquer, il était peut être mort, c'était de sa faute, elle l'avait déconcentrer et il n'avait put éviter la menace.

Profondément ancré dans ses penser elle n'entendit pas l'avertissement de Quinlan. Elle sentit un canon dans son dos. Quelqu'un pointait une arme sur elle.

\- Aller Jedi dans le salon je te prit!

\- Mitch? Fit-elle surprise.

\- La ferme et avance. Lui répondit-il.

Elle le suivit sans rien dire. En arrivant au salon elle vit que Quinlan était lui aussi mit en joug, pas par un blaster mais bien par un sabre laser à la lame bleu. Elle interrogea du regard son équipier qui haussa les épaules en signes d'incompréhension.

\- Assied toi! Ordonna Mitch.

Elle ne se fit pas broncher. Mais comment avait-il pus se faire démasquer, ils n'avaient commit aucune erreur. Saigon s'approcha d'eux, toujours le sabre laser pointé dans leur direction.

\- Mauvaises nouvelles madame Vos, si c'est bien votre vrai nom.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qui vous prend! Mentit-elle.

\- Arrêter de mentir vos émotions vous ont trahis. Je vous ai senti à travers la force. Vous être une Jedi. Pourquoi le conseil vous a t-il envoyé ici. Ils veulent m'arrêter pour trahison, m'expulser de l'ordre, ils veulent me prendre mes enfants? Un ne leur a pas suffit? Répondez! Cria t-il.

\- Saigon arrête s'il te plait. Réclama sa femme, les larmes presque aux yeux.

\- Papa tu me fait peur. Pleura Ellia.

\- Bravo Cardan, vraiment, première mission sous couverture et tu fais tout foirer. Ironisa Quinlan.

\- Oh ça va Vos, et puis qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par un ne leur a pas suffit, je ne connais aucun Néhili au temple?

Saigon leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien entendu ce que venait de dire le Kiffar. Cette homme confirmait ses soupçon, il préféra cependant en être vraiment certain même s'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Qu'elles sont vos véritables identités? Demanda t-il.

\- Chevalier Jedi Quinlan Vos.

\- Chevalier Jedi Erianel Cardan.

La famille se figea à l'entente de se nom. Il était interdit de le prononcer dans cette famille, il n'avait plus été entendu depuis presque trente ans. Saigon avait fermer les yeux, il avait enfin la confirmation, elle était là en face de lui, ses beaux yeux vert le regardant avec sagesse, peur et incompréhension.

\- Saigon qu'est ce que ça signifie? Demanda Vakel.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer!

\- dépêche toi! Est-ce que c'est elle? S'énerva la mère.

Le père hocha la tête vaincu, son mensonge lui retombait dessus. Les deux Jedi ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Ils leur avaient juste donner leurs identités et à partir de ce moment là, la famille avait réagit de façon étrange.

\- Ce n'est pas que l'on se sentent à l'écart mais que se passe t-il et qui est qui? S'interrogea Quinlan.

\- Saigon tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte, morte après deux semaines passé avec nous. Tu l'as abandonné au temple! Cria Vakel.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin? S'énerva Erianel.

\- Erianel, mon enfant calme toi. Temporisa Saigon.

\- QUOI? Cria Erianel.

\- Erianel, tu es de retour parmi ta famille. Je suis ton père.

La Jedi hoqueta, d'abord surprise puis petit à petit des larmes de colère coulèrent de ses yeux. Comprenant la détresse de son équipière Quinlan fit preuve de compassion et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Son aura à travers la force faisait peur, il sentit la colère, une haine soudaine envers cette homme. Tout ce temps on lui avait dit que ses parents l'avaient abandonné au temple par peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire et elle apprenait que son père était un Jedi comme elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une aussi grosse colère en elle. A ce moment, Erianel se sentait trahi et mal-aimée, le côté obscur la caressant tout doucement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nouveau chapitre de cette fic et merci a xxTesa pour sa review vraiment adorable. Bonne lecture à tous ?**

Chapitre 10

Elle n'avait jamais sentit une rage aussi folle en elle. Comment cette homme, un Jedi avait pu faire ça. L'homme en face d'elle était son père, personne n'y comprenaient rien. Tout n'avait été que mensonge ou bien... une vérité cachée? Ce secret allait bientôt éclater, elle le sentait. Quinlan qui jusque la n'avait pas ouvert la bouche se permit de prendre la parole.

\- Donc, vous, un Jedi, avez eu une enfant que, vous avez abandonnée, vous ne l'avez sans doute jamais revu et n'avez qu'un seul nom pouvant l'identifié. Jusque là je pense avoir compris les grandes lignes mais, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est...

\- … Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné? Termina Erianel à la place de son collègue des larmes sur le point de couler.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire Cardan, on est vraiment en symbiose tu ne trouve pas. Plaisanta t-il voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Quinlan ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai le droit de savoir. Finit-elle s'adressant à Saigon.

Le Kiffar se rembrunit, il avait tenté de divertir sa collègue, il sentait l'obscurité la gagner petit à petit mais, ce fut un fiasco. Saigon le sentait aussi, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était le déclencheur de cette fureur et la seule chose qui pouvait potentiellement la calmer était de lui raconter son histoire.

\- Erianel, sache le je... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, du moins je le pensais à l'époque, je regrette cette décision, chaque jour depuis que je t'ai déposé au temple, je n'ai cesser de penser à toi.

\- Si vous regrettez pourquoi l'avoir fait. Supplia t-elle de répondre.

\- J'étais jeune je venais d'être nommé chevalier deux ans auparavant, l'on me disait que j'étais prometteur, que je serais un grand Jedi, que je servirais bien l'ordre comme l'avait fait des milliers d'année avant moi un grand Jedi de ma famille. C'est ce que je me suis dit, j'avais de l'espoir, jusqu'à cette mission sur Onderon. Ma troisième mission en solitaire, c'est là que j'ai rencontré ta mère Vakel. En apprenant à la connaître je me suis posé des questions sur le code et je me suis demandé pourquoi quelqu'un de mon sang, il y a de cela plus de trois mille ans, avait eu droit de fonder sa famille et de rester Jedi alors que moi, je n'y avait pas droit. Je trouvais cela injuste.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous m'avez abandonnée!

\- Ils t'auraient peut être trouvé et comme je te l'ai dit j'étais jeune j'ai eu peur des représailles. Alors j'ai pris la décision de te déposer au temple. J'ai du mentir à ta mère en lui disant que, tu étais malade, que je t'ai emmené chez un spécialiste, qu'il te gardait en observation mais que malheureusement, tu es morte dans la nuit. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir, j'ai même feint un appel du temple pour pouvoir t'emmener sur Coruscant. Je suis revenu à quelques reprises au temple, j'essayais de ne pas te croiser mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher, je te voyait grandir. L'épreuve la plus dur après ton abandon, fût de t'avoir vu avec ton maître, le jour où il t'a choisis. C'est à partir de là que je me suis enfuit et que je n'ai jamais remis les pieds sur Coruscant.

Un grand silence se fit dans le salon de la maison des Néhili, tous avaient écoutés avec attention le discours de Saigon. La mère tenait fermement sa deuxième fille dans ses bras, cette dernière était toujours en état de choc face à la réaction qu'avait eu son père envers les Jedi. Mitch était lui aussi secoué mais il tenait fermement son blaster pointé en direction des deux Jedi ne les lâchant pas. Cependant celle à qui cette révélation fit le plus mal n'était pas Erianel, non, mais bien Vakel, sa mère qui l'avait mise au monde et qui lui avait été enlevé. Elle reprit contenance grâce à la colère et devança Erianel qui allait sauter à la gorge de cet homme lui faisant face.

\- Comment as tu pu me faire ça! S'es-tu combien de nuit j'ai pleuré sa perte!

\- Vakel je...

\- Non tu n'est qu'un lâche, j'ai du accepter sa perte pendant que toi tu simulait des convocations du conseil juste pour sauver ta carrière et tu en profitais pour la voir! Quel monstre ferait cela? Cria t-elle.

\- Chérie.

Saigon s'avança vers elle penaud, sa femme recula ne voulant pas que l'homme qu'elle aime, ne la touche après ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Elle était dégouté, par lui, par cet acte ignoble. Elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, suivit de sa fille voulant la consoler. Saigon soupira, il ordonna à son fils de surveiller les deux Jedi, d'être vigilant et de ne pas se laisser distraire. Quinlan voyant une opportunité donna un léger coup à sa camarade qui acquiesça. Elle avait comprit où voulait en venir Vos. Elle ne bougea pas et laissa faire l'expert. Quinlan se leva doucement les mains lever en signe d'apaisement. Mitch réagit aussitôt et réajusta son arme.

\- Rassit toi Jedi! Ordonna t-il

\- Je vais finir par me vexé petit, j'ai un prénom tu sais. Plaisanta le Kiffar.

\- Le ferme, je ne suis pas un petit. Cria Mitch.

\- Ok calme toi, maintenant tu vas nous laissé partir, fit-il avec un geste de main et une suggestion de force.

\- Jamais.

Quinlan essaya à nouveau mais comme la fois précédente Mitch ne réagit pas comme l'avait espéré Quinlan. Il se retourna vers Erianel et d'un regard ils se comprirent, ils allaient utiliser la méthode diplomatie musclée. Quinlan se jeta sur lui, lui arrachant le blaster et en même temps un cri. Les deux jedi voulurent profiter de la situation pour s'enfuir mais le bruit caractéristique d'une lame de sabre laser s'allumant retenti dans la pièce. Saigon était en position d'attaque les deux mains jointes tenant un sabre laser de couleur jaune. Erianel et Quinlan levèrent les mains en l'air en signe de rédemption. Le Kiffar posa délicatement le blaster au sol sous l'ordre muet de Saigon. Mitch en profita pour récupérer son arme et la repointer sur les deux Jedi.

\- Où contiez-vous aller comme ça? Demanda Saigon menaçant.

Etrangement aucun des deux n'émit de commentaire. L'ancien Jedi leur fit signe de se mettre à genoux, les mains au dessus de la tête.

\- Met ton blaster en mode paralysant. Ordonna Saigon à son fils.

\- Bien papa. Il s'exécuta.

\- Mitch, ne fait pas ça! Supplia Erianel.

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas et tira sur eux sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre, s'écroulant sur le sol complètement inconscients. Saigon les traina dans une pièce au murs jaune, servant de bureau et de salle de communication à la famille.

Obi-Wan, avait suivis la trace du chasseur de prime, qu'il avait rencontré sur Kamino. Ce dernier, Jango Fett, accompagné de son fils, Boba, l'avaient conduit jusqu'à Géonosis, une planète peuplée d'individu insectoïdes. Il sortit de son cockpit et partit en direction du complexe qu'il avait aperçu au loin. Durant sa visite secrète des lieux il découvrit que des droïdes de combats étaient fabriqué ici. Il retourna aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé vers son chasseur. Une fois arrivé il demanda à R4 de transmettre un message au conseil. Le petit astromécano répondit par une série de bip que cela lui était impossible, puisque Coruscant était hors de porté. Obi-Wan se souvint qu'Anakin, malgré son interdiction se trouvait sur Tatooine et donc à porté d'une transmission. Obi-Wan se mit en position et expliqua, la situation. Malheureusement il eu à peine le temps de terminer sa transmission qu'il se fit attaquer et trainer loin de son chasseur.

Un peu plus tard, Obi-Wan se réveilla suite à un choc électrique lui courant dans tout le corps. Ouvrant les yeux il découvrit un tout autre décor, une petite salle n'ayant aucun meuble aucun écran, rien, mis à part un rayon qui le maintenait en lévitation. Il comprit instantanément, il était dans une cellule. Il chercha immédiatement une solution pour se sortir de ce piège mais n'eu pas le temps de continuer, un homme d'une grande stature entra da sa cellule. Cette personne, cet homme, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis dix ans, que faisait-il ici. Dooku drapé de son élégante cape s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et léger. Il se stoppa de façon à ce qu'Obi-Wan puisse le voir avant de tourner.

\- C'est un regrettable malentendu mon ami, je vais leur demander de vous relâcher immédiatement! Dit Dooku.

\- Je pense surtout que vous n'allez rien faire et que cela vous arrange de me voir prisonnier ici plutôt qu'à courir dans vos couloirs. Répondit sarcastiquement Obi-Wan.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas une très grande estime de moi Obi-Wan. Fit Dooku faussement abasourdit.

\- En même temps qui pourrait vous croire après votre départ plutôt... mouvementé du temple et de l'ordre.

\- Certes, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de force. Il fit une pose. Vous êtes aussi têtu que Qui-Gon. Apprendre qu'il avait été blessé... qu'il était presque mort sur Naboo m'a profondément marqué. Cette fois ci, il était sincère.

\- Qui-Gon est un grand chevalier Jedi, il a su tenir tête à notre ennemi assez longtemps, maître Barn est arrivé au bon moment pour le sauver.

\- Ah ce bon vieux Ji-Moa, je l'ai bien connu lui aussi. Mais le passé est le passé, j'ai bien peur, au vu de votre réaction et de votre connaissance sur certains détails, de ne pouvoir vous laisser partir Obi-Wan.

\- Je n'en attendait pas mieux de vous compte. Termina avec sarcasme Obi-Wan.

Après un dernier faux sourire, Dooku partit lassant de nouveau Obi-Wan seul dans sa cellule, lui laissant juste entrevoir ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite.

Sur Tatooine, Anakin et Padmé avaient retrouvés la trace de Schmi Skywalker, la mère d'Anakin. Watto lui avait appris que sa mère ne lui appartenait plus et qu'elle s'était mariée à un certain Cliegg Lars. Après cette rencontre, Anakin et Padmé prirent le vaisseau Nubien se dirigeant vers la ferme d'humidité appartenant à la famille Lars. Le Jedi et la sénatrice furent accueilli par un jeune homme surprit de voir ce type de vaisseau à côté de chez lui.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda t-il poliment.

\- Je cherche ma mère, Schmi Skywalker, on m'a prévenu qu'elle habitait ici.

\- Attend tu es le fils de Schmi, Anakin?

\- C'est ça, comment connais-tu mon nom? Demanda Anakin perplexe.

\- Ta mère nous a souvent parler de toi. Au fait je m'appelle Owen Lars, ta mère s'est mariée à mon père. Mais venez entrer, je pense que nous devons te dire quelque chose.

Inquiet que sa vision ne se révèle, Anakin entra à la suite d'Owen suivit de près par Padmé.

Comme il l'avait prédit sa mère était en danger. Après la rencontre avec Cliegg et Beru respectivement le père et la fiancée de Owen, ces derniers lui avaient annoncés que sa mère avait été enlevé par des Tuskens et qu'après avoir essayer de la sauver, les recherches avaient été abandonnées. Ce jour là, Cliegg avait perdu sa femme mais aussi, une jambe. La révélation de l'enlèvement de sa mère mirent dans une rage folle le jeune Skywalker qui partit immédiatement à la poursuite de ces créatures. Cliegg l'avait suivit tant bien que mal dehors afin de l'en dissuader.

\- Petit attend, cela fait une semaine qu'elle a été enlevé, j'aimerais tellement l'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés mais, soit réaliste ce sont des êtres cruels. Elle n'est surement plus de ce monde. Implora Cliegg.

\- J'ai encore espoir, je dois y aller.

Il n'écouta pas le vieil homme et partit avec un speeder bike vers les dunes, repère de ces monstres. Il arriva discrètement au camps, la majeur partie des Tuskens dormaient, n'en laissant que deux ou trois monter la garde. En sondant la force il retrouva la trace de sa mère, elle était seule dans une tente, au milieu du terrain. Il s'en approcha discrètement et à l'aide de son sabre laser, il créa une ouverture. Ce qu'il trouva le bloqua sur place mélanger entre la joie de la revoir mais aussi de haine au traitement qu'elle avait subit. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, la détacha et la prit dans ses bras. A ce contact, Schmi ouvrit les yeux et sourit, elle n'espérait plus voir quelqu'un la sauver encore moins le jeune homme qui la tenait, elle l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'oeil, son fils chérit était revenu pour elle.

\- Ani. Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, maman, reste calme, je te ramène à la maison. Anakin laissa couler quelque larme.

\- Mon petit rayon de soleil. Elle caressa la joue de son fils émue.

Leur retrouvailles furent interrompus par un Tusken rentrant dans la tente voulant infliger la torture du jour à la prisonnière. Il n'eu pas le temps de donner l'alerte qu'Anakin enclencha son sabre et décapita l'être d'un coup sec. Il porta sa mère sur son dos lui permettant de manier le sabre si besoin s'en faisait. Bien évidement, certains alertés par un bruit méconnu était venus, curieux de connaître la source du bruit. Ils étaient arrivés à la bordure du camps quand leurs têtes tombèrent, rapidement suivis par leur corps. Anakin se fichait des répercussions, il voulait simplement sauver sa mère. Il reviendrait s'il le fallait tuer ces monstres, ces animaux, ils devaient le payer.

Ils n'arrivèrent qu'a l'aube. Anakin porta sa mère inconsciente jusqu'à la maison des Lars. Alertés par le bruit, Owen et Cliegg sortirent dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Anakin leur passa devant se dirigeant vers une chambre où il déposa délicatement sa mère sur le lit. Ce ne fût qu'a cet instant qu'il se retourna et qu'il s'adressa à Cliegg.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, je dois réglé un problème.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Cliegg de répondre, il repartit avec le Spider accomplir sa vengeance.

Anakin ne revint que trois heures après, semblant perdu dans ses songes. Padmé le rejoignit dans la cave, inquiète pour lui.

\- Ani, qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Je les ai tué, tous, je ne voulais pas qu'il n'arrive quoi ce soit d'autre à ma mère, je ne voulais pas qu'il la rattrape pour se venger, alors je les ai tué, tous, les hommes, les femmes et même les enfants, ce ne sont que des animaux, des monstres. Anakin tomba sur le sol pleurant.

Padmé un instant choqué par les révélation du Jedi, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras voulant le réconforter. Elle fit des cercles dans son dos à l'aide de sa main, cela eu le mérite de le calmer. Il releva la tête révélant des yeux rempli de larmes.

\- Comment va ma mère? S'enquit-il.

\- Elle se repose, elle a même demandé où tu étais. Viens je t'emmène la voir.

Padmé aida Anakin à se lever et l'accompagna à la chambre où Schmi se reposait. Elle était entouré de la famille Lars. Beru avait été charger de lui prodiguer quelque soins, permettant de la soulager. Cliegg lui laissa la place pendant que Beru finissait de mettre un bandage. Schmi était endormit et personne ne voulait la réveiller mais, juste le fait de la voir reprendre quelque couleur donna espoir à Anakin. Tout le monde sortit de la chambre laissant Schmi dormir paisiblement. Anakin se tourna vers Beru voulant en savoir plus sur ces blessures.

\- Elle avait plusieurs entaille et un bras cassé mais rien de plus grave je pense. Elle souffrait aussi de déshydratation.

\- Merci, mais cela vous dérangerait, si je demandais l'avis d'une autre personne ayant de meilleurs connaissances dans se domaine. Demanda poliment Anakin.

\- Non fais donc. Répondit Cliegg qui était à côté.

\- Tu connais un bon guérisseur ici. L'interrogea Owen.

\- Non c'est une Jedi, une très grande ami de mon maître, son maître lui a enseigné tous ce qu'il savait sur la médecine.

Anakin prit son holocom et appela Erianel. Après plusieurs essaie infructueux, Anakin s'impatienta, ce que remarquèrent les autres occupants de la pièce.

\- Je ne comprend pas, elle ne répond pas. S'énerva Anakin.

\- Ani, elle est en mission d'infiltration peut être que la situation ne lui permet pas. Le calma Padmé.

\- Non, je sent qu'il y a autre chose, un problème. J'ai vu un voyant clignoté dans le vaisseau, je n'y ai pas prêté attention car il s'est enclenché quand nous sortions. Il s'agit peut être d'un appel à l'aide, elle savait que je venais ici avec toi, elle a sans doute essayé de nous contacter sur le vaisseau. Argumenta t-il.

Partant rapidement Anakin fit descendre la rampe d'accès et monta à bord du vaisseau. En activant le bouton il ne vit pas la fine silhouette d'Erianel mais celle de son maître. Il lui demandait de relayer le message vers Coruscant, ce que Padmé fit pour lui. La fin du message l'inquiéta puisqu'il vit son maître se faire capturer. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, il établit donc un contact avec Coruscant. Maître Yoda répondit, il était en compagnie de maître Windu dans les appartements du plus petit.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment nous avions. Fit Yoda.

\- Nous devrions aller sur Géonosis secourir Obi-Wan et détruire cette fabrique, c'est primordial. Je vais réunir le plus de Jedi que je pourrais. Dit Sérieusement Mace.

\- Sur Kamino je vais me rendre. Temps il est pour nous de découvrir cette armée. Ajouta Yoda.

\- Maître, je tenais aussi à vous signaler que maître Cardan ne répond pas aux communication. Fit Anakin.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment, j'avais sur cette mission. Le danger j'ai aussi sentit. Venu est le temps de contacter personnellement le Chevalier Néhili. Yoda mit fin à la communication et les deux Jedi partirent se préparer.

Anakin et Padmé descendirent du vaisseau tous deux soucieux du sort des deux Jedi. Cliegg qui les attendait en bas les interrogea du regard avant de demander.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Rien de grave j'espère.

\- Il ne s'agissait pas de la Jedi que je pensais mais de mon maître, il s'est fait attaquer, le conseil veut envoyer le plus de Jedi la bas, pour le sauver, je vais les rejoindre. Je vous promet de revenir le plus tôt possible.

\- Nous comprenons Anakin, tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici.

Anakin s'inclina et accompagné de Padmé, ils partirent direction Géonosis.

Sur Onderon la situation était précaire. Les deux Jedi étaient toujours enfermé dans cette pièce, le soleil se levant doucement à l'horizon. Quinlan s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt et fût tirailler entre l'envie de laisser sa partenaire dormir ou la réveiller parce que la situation était plutôt marrante. En effet les Jedi était attaché ensemble, côte à côte, les mains liés dans leurs dos tous ça en position assise sur un sol dur. Erianel avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Quinlan et comble de l'ironie, elle ronflait. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il la réveilla soufflant à son oreille.

\- Cardan, mon petit oiseau des îles, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

\- mmm grogna t-elle.

\- Aller, ma ronfleuse, il faut émergé de ce si doux sommeil. Il secoua son épaule se qui la fit bouger.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Marmonna t-elle encore un peu endormie.

\- Petit résumé, nous sommes enfermés dans une pièce de la maison de ton cher papa qui, nous a tiré dessus avec un rayon paralysant, en somme, nous sommes prisonnier jusqu'à ce que l'on nous récupère, ce qui honnêtement est peu probable.

Encore trop engourdie pour répondre à se bon vieux Quinlan, Erianel ne fit qu'acquiescer. Soudain, la porte de leur «cellule» s'ouvrit révélant un Saigon toujours armé de son sabre laser. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce où se trouvait les deux détenus, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur, il les dévisagea tour à tour. Il avait la tête d'une personne qui avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir plutôt qu'a dormir paisiblement. Il arrêta son regard sur celui de sa fille pendant un certain moment mais, finit par le quitter brusquement, comme s'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je ne peux pas vous libérer, vous risqueriez de tout révéler au conseil et ma vie serait fini. Commença t-il.

\- Alors quoi vous allez nous tuer peut être. Grogna Quinlan.

\- J'y ai pensez figurez vous. C'est même la solution la plus simple.

\- Sauf que même si vous êtes partit vous serez toujours un Jedi, donc nous tuer vous sera difficile surtout si, votre fille fait partie des condamnés. Contra Quinlan.

\- Il est vrai c'est pourquoi je pourrais tout aussi bien vous dénoncer au palais comme des Jedi venus clandestinement sur Onderon afin de débuter une rébellion.

\- Sauf que vous devriez prouver vos dires et Quinlan à pas mal de contact ici qui prendrait sa défense. Nous en revenons donc au point de départ, vous ne savez pas quoi faire de nous. Argumenta Erianel.

Saigon soupira, une sonnerie venant de la console derrière les deux captifs s'activa. Il se leva et alla répondre à l'appelle. Il fût surpris de se retrouver face à maître Yoda, c'est comme s'il retournait des années en arrières, quand avec son maître il faisait face au conseil. Yoda sourit ce qui étrangement n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- De vous retrouver je suis content maître Néhili.

\- Co...comment...

\- Difficile cela n'a pas été de vous retrouver. Par un Padawan nous avons été prévenu, tracé leur comlink nous avons, relâcher nos Jedi vous devriez!

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je? Demanda rapidement Saigon.

\- D'eux nous avons besoin, sur Géonosis est retenu maître Kenobi. Une fabrique de droïdes de combats il a découvert.

\- Quoi, comment va t-il? Cria soudain Erianel.

\- De vous entendre je suis ravi maître Cardan. Aucune nouvelle récente nous n'avons. Important pour vous, nous savons que Kenobi est maître Cardan. Il en retourna à Saigon. D'autre choix vous n'avez pas. Paraître devant le conseil vous devrez, dès que cela sera terminé évidemment.

Saigon soupira, il se savait prit au piège. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de les libérer et de rendre ses comptes auprès du conseil sur Coruscant. Il releva les yeux vers la projection du vieux Jedi.

\- D'accord, je les relâche. Mais je ne viendrais qu'a une seule condition.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je veux que rien n'arrive à ma famille, ils auront le droit de venir avec moi, nous voulons depuis longtemps quitter Onderon et... si cela s'ébruitait que je suis un Jedi quelque chose de grave pourrait leur arriver.

\- mmm, accordé, à votre disposition vous sera mit un logement sur Coruscant. Dans deux jour vous sera envoyé un transport.

Après des signes d'au revoir et l'indication précis du lieux de rendez vous sur Géonosis donné, Saigon éteignit la communication et alla détacher les deux Jedi. Quinlan se leva s'étirant dans tous les sens et une fois que Saigon eu détaché Erianel et qu'il se fut relevé, le Kiffar lui cola son poing dans la figure. Se frottant la mâchoire, il interrogea Quinlan du regard.

\- Ça c'est pour nous avoir séquestrés.

Saigon ne pu lui reprocher, il partit dans le salon suivit des deux Jedi. Le bruit avait réveillé toute la famille. Vakel regarda son mari inquiète. Il se dirigea vers elle et la rassura comme il le pu. Etrangement Quinlan eu une furieuse envie de cogné le fils mais il fût retenu par Erianel qui lui signifia que cela ne servirait à rien.

\- Tu as de la chance microbe que ta nouvelle frangine soit conciliante. Lui dit quand même Quinlan.

\- Alors, ça y est vous partez, vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez? Demanda Vakel.

\- En quelque sorte, le conseil sait maintenant où vous vous trouvez, vous serez rapatrié sur Coruscant. Votre mari sera plus apte à vous répondre que moi. Répondit Erianel.

\- Erianel, je suis désolé pour toi, j'aimerais tellement plus te connaître. Dit Ellia triste.

\- J'aimerais aussi, peut être un jour, même si la rancoeur envers ton père sera présente encore longtemps.

\- Mais c'est ton père! Tenta la cadette.

\- Je considère mon maître comme mon père, il m'a élevé, il m'a protégé, il m'a rassuré. C'est bien plus que ce que ton père pourra faire. Argumenta la Jedi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Questionna tristement Ellia.

\- Je vais sauver mon ami, il a besoin de nous. C'est ce que font les Jedi entre eux. Termina t-elle en regardant Saigon.

Quinlan et elle se retournèrent et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Saigon les interrompit.

\- C'est plus qu'un ami, n'est-ce pas! Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

\- Oui, oui il est beaucoup plus que ça. Répondit tristement Erianel.

\- Ils ne vous laisseront jamais faire. Lui confia Saigon.

\- On verra bien, les gens changes. Nous n'avons pas peur. Termina t-elle.

Sur cette dernière phrase ils partirent direction leur maison et une fois leur bagages fait et les droïdes récupérés, ils partirent pour le spatioport. Comme à l'allée Quinlan s'installa au poste de commande et fit décoller le vaisseau. Une fois l'atmosphère de la planète quitté, Quinlan mit les coordonnées de Géonosis dans l'ordinateur et avant de se lancer dans l'hyperespace, il se retourna vers sa collègue.

\- Sacrée mission hein?

\- Tu l'as dit et ce n'est pas fini.

\- Ouais, prête à en découdre? Fit-il souriant.

\- Assurément. Répondit-elle répondant à son sourire.

\- Alors c'est partit.

Quinlan enclencha l'hyperespace et le voyage vers Géonosis commença. La bas personne ne savait ce qu'ils allaient y trouver mais Obi-Wan était en danger, il fallait le sauver, c'était le plus important, on ne laisse pas l'un des siens derrière.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, espérant qu'il vous plaira, au plaisir de vous lire. bonne lecture ?**

Chapitre 11

Anakin et Padmé à bord de leur vaisseau Nubien entrèrent dans l'atmosphère de Géonosis, ils survolèrent la surface de la planète afin de trouver un endroit où se poser sans attirer l'attention. Padmé repéra un cratère qui se révéla être un bon endroit pour entrer dans la fabrique. Depuis le début du voyage vers la planète le nouveau droïde n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de tout. En effet en revenant sur sa planète d'origine, Anakin n,'avait pas seulement retrouvé sa mère, il avait aussi revu C3PO son droïde de protocole qu'il avait lui même conçu. Seulement voilà C3PO était fait pour des tâche plus protocolaire et n'était donc pas habitué au mission de sauvetage sur une planète hostile. Rapidement les deux humains furent arrêtés par des Géonosiens et conduit de force vers un sous-terrain, qui les conduirait sans doute vers le lieu de détention d'Obi-Wan.

Des vaisseaux et des chasseurs étaient rassemblé au sol. Ce fût le plus grand rassemblement de Jedi sur une planète autre que Corsucant. Mace avait comme promit rassemblé tous les Jedi à sa disposition. Cette mission devait être réussi coute que coute. Mace était accompagné de Qui-Gon ainsi que de Ji-moa, tous trois tentèrent de trouver un plan leur permettant de pénétrer dans l'arène qu'il voyait au loin. Celle-ci grouillait d'insecte volant, signifiant bien la présence d'un événement important, et quoi de plus important que l'exécution d'un chevalier Jedi venu fouiné au nom de la république. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, il en serait fini d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, ça, Qui-Gon l'assimilait plutôt bien et mettait tout en œuvre, pour sauver son ancien Padawan d'une mort certaine. Kit Fisto les rejoignit aussitôt, avec, dans les mains, un holocom projetant une image de maître Yoda.

\- Maître. Commença Mace.

\- Imminente devra être l'attaque si nous voulons, en vie revoir maître Kenobi.

\- Nous en sommes conscient, nous attendons encore les retardataires. Compléta Qui-Gon.

\- Deux autre, je vous est envoyé. Contacté maître Vos et maître Cardan j'ai, vous rejoindre su Géonosis ils ne vont pas tarder.

\- Merci maître. Et de votre côté? S'enquit Mace.

\- Kenobi, trouvé une armée il a effectivement, parler avec les cloneurs je dois encore.

\- Nous vous laissons donc maître. Que la force soit avec vous. Répondit Mace.

\- Que la force soit avec vous tous. Termina Yoda.

La communication s'interrompit ainsi, Ji-Moa, s'en retourna vers Kit voulant le questionner à propos du regroupement et de son n'avancement mais, il fût coupé dans son élan par le Nautolan lui-même, sentant venir la question.

\- Tout le monde est présent, nous pourrons bientôt nous rendre dans l'arène.

\- Ne manque plus que Cardan et Vos. Conclu Ji-Moa.

\- Nous sommes là!

Derrière eux arrivaient tranquillement les deux Jedi en question. Ils s'étaient posé un peu plus loin ne voulant attirer l'attention d'une quelconque créature. La jeune femme se mit instinctivement aux côté de son ancien maître. Il était heureux de la revoir, depuis son retour au temple, il n'avait pu que très peux voir la Jedi, toujours partit ailleurs et directement renvoyé en mission. Une mission pour laquelle il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait bien connu Saigon, ils avaient été amis tous les quatre avec Qui-Gon et Mace. Il avait toujours été un peu différent des autre Jedi, plus que Qui-Gon mais, il l'appréciait vraiment. Alors quand il avait appris sa disparition soudaine et qu'il avait un jour trouvé cette petite fille sur le parvis du temple, il avait presque aussitôt su qui elle était. Il avait donc choisis de la prendre comme Padawan, elle n'avait que neuf ans mais, selon lui, elle était prête. Et maintenant, elle était à ses côtés pour combattre, dans ce qui serait sans doutes l'une des plus grandes batailles. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient, chose qu'elle accepta volontiers, elle se tourna vers son ancien maître en lui offrant un grand sourire. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver dans cette arène, le lien qui les unis ne se perdra jamais, même jusque dans la Force. Qui-Gon les regardait tous les deux, pensant lui même à son ancien Padawan, son fils d'adoption en quelque sorte, jamais il ne le laisserait souffrir, il était prêt à donner sa vie, comme Obi-Wan l'avait fait pour lui sur Naboo. Mace mit fin aux pensées de tous, ordonnant l'approche. Le signal était donné, l'attaque commencerait quand lui, Mace Windu, enclencherait son sabre demandant la rédemption des criminels. Le cortège se mit en marche, les Jedi se séparèrent laissant ainsi l'effet de surprise intact. En majorité les Jedi s'étaient répartit en groupe de deux, le seul à être partit en solitaire était Mace qui se serait le signal, le représentant du conseil Jedi et par extension de la République. Erianel et Ji-Moa avançaient doucement se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait arrivés, tous les Jedi savaient que la mort serait inévitable, ils étaient tous prêt, si cela se produisait, à rejoindre la Force, à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. La position des deux Jedi rappelait celle d'un maître et de son Padawan marchant droit vers le combat, unis en toutes circonstances. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de maître et de Padawan, ce stade avait été dépassé depuis des années, quand Ji-Moa avait laissé sa Padawan passer l'épreuve et qu'elle l'avait réussi avec brio. Non maintenant, pour eux c'était un père retrouvant sa fille et ne la lâchant pas, voulant à tous prix rester avec elle. Pourtant ils savaient que dans le combat, leur séparation était inévitable, pour leur survit. Ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est que tous étaient tendus.

Blake avait appris le retour de son maître et qu'elle allait combattre sur Géonosis, pour lui cela serait sa première bataille, il paniquait un peu, la peur n'étant pas la voie propre aux Jedi. Il entreprit donc de la rejoindre, voulant la revoir, voulant être à ses côtés, avoir un point d'encrage dans la Force qui pourrait le guider dans cet affrontement. Il la retrouva rapidement, elle aussi semblait tendu mais elle avait retrouvé son maître, l'homme auquel elle tenait le plus, si l'on excluait peut être Obi-Wan. Elle n'avait sans doute pas besoin de lui, cette réflexion le heurta, il n'y avait pas pensé, et si elle ne le voulait pas à ses côtés, il était un poids mort pour elle. Il s'arrêta net dans sa course, réalisant soudain que son maître n'était pas venu le trouver avant le combat.

Erianel sentit de la tristesse dans son lien, elle se tourna vers son ancien maître pensant qu'il s'agissait de lui mais, en l'observant, elle remarqua son expression neutre. Elle approfondit sa recherche et soudain une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit, il ne s'agissait pas de Ji-Moa mais, de Blake, son Padawan à elle, celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait ici. Elle sonda la Force voulant le trouver et elle le sentit, juste derrière elle. Erianel se retourna voyant au loin le jeune homme, Ji-Moa comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, il l'accepta et laissa sa petite partir vers le jeune homme qui, avait aussi besoin d'elle. Erianel couru vers Blake se qui étonna ce dernier, croyant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans ses pattes. Essoufflé en arrivant à son niveau, Erianel posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du Padawan, lui montrant ainsi sa présence et son attention. Etant plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête il fût obligé de baisser légèrement les yeux pour les poser dans les siens.

\- Blake que fais-tu ici? Souffla t-elle.

\- Maître Windu à fait appelle au plus de Jedi qu'il pouvait, j'ai répondu présent. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir, alors quand je l'ai su j'ai essayé de vous trouver. Fini t-il baissant encore plus les yeux.

\- Que t'arrive t-il? J'ai senti ta détresse, tu pensais que je n'allais pas te chercher?

\- Il y a de ça mais... j'ai peur.

\- C'est normal Blake, rassure toi, aujourd'hui tous les Jedi ont peur, soit en certain.

Elle le rassura et le tira à elle pour une légère étreinte, la première qu'il recevait depuis des années. Légèrement rassuré, Blake suivit son maître, qui le conduisit vers Ji-Moa qui les avaient attendu un peu plus loin leur laissant de l'intimité. Blake était un jeune Padawan extraverti, courageux mais face à Ji-Moa qui faisait un mètre 95, le jeune homme palissait légèrement, il avait certes passé trois années en sa compagnie, ce Kiffar l'impressionnerait toujours autant. Les deux Jedi et le Padawan arrivèrent enfin devant une grande arche faisant passer le Kiffar pour un microbe tellement elle était haute. Ji-Moa était sur la droite et dépassait les deux autres sans trop de problème, il regarda sur son côté gauche, il fit comprendre avec un signe de tête vers l'arche que l'heure de rentrer dans l'arène avait sonné. Les deux acquiescèrent en silence et le petit se mit en marche. Plus il avançait dans se tunnel, plus le bruit de la foule résonnait couvrant ainsi le bruit de leur pas. Il furent stoppés par une grille, ce qui n'était pas plus mal sachant ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté. Même cachés dans l'obscurité ils virent Obi-Wan, Anakin et Padmé, tous les trois attachés à trois poteaux différents. Padmé avait réussi à escalader le siens et s'était libérée plutôt rapidement mais elle fut la proie d'un Nexu féroce qui avait sauté assez haut pour salement la griffer dans le dos. Anakin lui, s'était fait comme un ami du gros Reek et avait même réussi à briser sa chaîne. Il ne manquait plus que la libération d'Obi-Wan mais se dernier avait toutes l'attention d'un Acklay qui sans cesse donnait des coup de pattes aiguisés, obligeant le Jedi à toujours être en mouvement. Au final il réussi à faire piquer la bête juste au bonne endroit, brisant les chaines du prisonnier. Pendant qu'ils se débattaient face aux animaux, Mace fit son entrer et comme prévu, il alluma son sabre laser violet et menaça même un homme en armure Mandalorienne. C'était enfin le signal que tous les Jedi attendaient, tous sortirent de l'ombre, répartit sur l'entièreté de l'arène, dégainant leurs sabres laser tour à tour. Blake, Erianel et Ji-Moa émergèrent juste derrière les poteaux, face au balcon où se trouvait Mace et étonnement Dooku. L'entrée des Jedi était impressionnante, tous unis voulant sauver les leurs et la paix, tous sabres laser enclenché, du vert du bleu du jaune et même un lame violette. C'était un spectacle merveilleux, enfin tant que la bataille n'avait pas commencé. Le calme avant la tempête, tempête qui s'enclencha aussitôt quand les Géonosiens ripostèrent avec des blasters. Qui-Gon s'approcha du Reek sur lequel les trois prisonniers s'étaient hissé. Il lancé deux sabre dans leur direction, un pour Anakin, l'autre pour Obi-Wan. Ce dernier sauta et attrapa l'arme en l'air et attérit élégamment à côté de son ancien maître. Qui-Gon posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, lui souriant de façon espiègle.

\- Ce sabre est ta vie Obi-Wan. commenta t-il malicieusement.

\- Maître croyez-vous que ce soit le moment opportun pour cela?

\- Il est toujours temps d'apprendre une leçon petit.

Obi-Wan le prit pour lui, oui le sabre d'un Jedi était comme sa vie, sans lui la mort pouvait l'accueillir plus rapidement même avec une grande habilité à manier la Force. Chaque maître faisait au moins une fois ce sermon à chacun de leur Padawan. Cette phrase avait tout son sens ici sur Géonosis, puisque, si jamais l'un d'eux le perdait s'en était finit pour lui. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan repartir au combat, renvoyant les rayon lancé et parfois, passèrent à l'attaque. Erianel était de ces derniers, elle utilisait le Djem So, une forme de combat valorisant l'attaque ainsi que l'esquive et la défense. Cette technique lui permit de rejoindre le centre de l'arène où les Jedi se réunissait, faiblissant à vue d'oeil. Mace avait vue juste, ils étaient numériquement inférieur par rapport aux Géonosiens. Ils étaient fini, il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de Jedi, du moins sur le sol, dans les gradins, d'autre résistaient encore mais pour combien de temps. Blake se tenait près de son maître tout comme Ji-Moa, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre mais, surtout, ils voulaient être ensemble si jamais quelque chose leur arrivaient. Obi-Wan n'avait pas adresser la parole à Erianel mais durant ce petit moment de répit où les tirs avaient cessé et que les derniers Jedi étaient tous rassembler en position de défense, il se retourna vers sa droite pour la voir, elle était bien entourée. Il reporta alors son attention sur le balcon où Dooku se trouvait, il demanda le silence d'un simple geste de la main. Quinlan, qu'Obi-Wan n'avait pas remarqué, s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui afin de, lui glisser deux trois mots.

\- Il en impose ce gars.

\- En effet. Répondit-il après un léger sursaut.

\- Calme toi Kenobi, il fit une pose, alors heureux de revoir la petite teigne.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Quinlan.

\- Bon au moins je te l'ai ramené en vie et ce n'était pas gagné avec l'autre là qui voulait presque nous tués. Son propre père tu te rends compte. Quinlan se fichait complètement de ce que venait de dire son ami.

Obi-Wan tiqua à la mention des mots que Quinlan venait d'employer, cependant il n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Dooku s'était avancé et regardait désormais les Jedi en bas, tout en lui montrait qu'il allait se mettre à parler, qu'il allait annoncer la sanction mais, des vrombissement de plusieurs vaisseau résonnèrent. Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel y comprit les Géonosiens, Dooku et Jango Fett. Des dizaines et dizaines de canonnières arrivèrent sur le site créant la panique dans l'arène et le retour des combats. Une armée d'hommes casqués en armure blanche débarquèrent armés de blaster, ils étaient là sauvant la vie des Jedi, leur permettant de fuir tout en esquivant les tirs. Blake se défendait, déviant les tirs que leur envoyaient les adversaires, il courrait suivant tant bien que mal les autres mais, au loin, il vit une jeune Padawan d'environ quinze ans encerclée qui tentait de s'en sortir. Prenant son courage à deux mains et se rappelant ce que son maître lui avait un jour dit sur le fait que toutes vies se valaient, il partit dans sa direction voulant la sauver. Il couru aussi vite qu'il le pu et arrivant à son niveau, il lui ordonna de se dégager de là, d'aller vers l'une des canonnières, qu'il la couvrait. Tous deux coururent vers l'issue de secoure quand soudain, un tir perdu de blaster le toucha. Il ralentit s'arrêta pratiquement devant la canonnière qu'occupait Plo Koon. Le Kel Dor le vit, il réagit rapidement, descendit, attrapa le jeune homme et le monta à bord. Le signal lancé ils s'envolèrent direction un camp qui avait été établie plus loin. Blake suffoquait le tire l'avait atteint du côté gauche de l'abdomen, laissant étrangement coulé un filet de sang, malgré la brulure provoqué par le tire. Tous les blessés étaient rapidement descendu des canonnières et emmenés sous une tente que quelque clone avaient installé au préalable. Toutes personnes étant aptes à prodiguer des soins et encore en état devaient s'y rendre et soigner les blessés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avant de les renvoyer sur un croiseur les attendant en orbite. Ji-Moa et Erianel une fois arrivé furent assaillis, il y avait tant de blessés que ce soit du côté Jedi qui du côté des clones. Les morts avaient été récupérés et reposait maintenant sur des brancard, recouvert de draps blanc en signe de respect. Erianel finissait tout juste de suturé une plaie sur le bras d'un clone que déjà, elle fût appelée en urgence. Elle courut jusqu'au lit qu'on lui avait indiqué et se figea net. Blake se tenait là allongé, le teint livide, ayant du mal à respirer. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts qui comprimait sa blessure. Elle ne put retenir ce cri de désespoir, son Padawan, le garçon qu'elle avait vu évoluer, qui avait passé des années avec elle, avec qui elle avait eu des moment de complicité était en train de mourir. Elle était tétanisé, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur tenant son visage dans sa main, voulant le rassurer. Blake sourit, elle était là, il voulait la rassuré, lui dire qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir, alors il sourit d'avantage posant lui aussi sa main sur son visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulait.

\- Maître... Fit-il difficilement.

\- Chut... respire... pleura t-elle.

\- J'ai...fais, il se crispa sous la douleur, j'ai fais... ce que je devais faire.

\- C'est bien mais maintenant tu dois te battre. Les larmes coulait de plus en plus

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne dois pas. Reste avec moi. Cria t-elle de désespoir.

Ji-Moa avait entendu se crie s'était précipité vers sa source et d'un coup arracha son ancienne Padawan du jeune Blake, lui laissant de la place afin de le soigner. La jeune femme se débattit de toutes ses force retenu par un clone. Elle pleurait, criait, donnait des coups à se pauvre soldat.

\- Eloignez la! Ordonna le Kiffar.

\- NON!

\- Erianel tu dois le laisser, je te promet il ira bien mais si tu ne part pas, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer!

Le clone l'éloigna du corps de son Padawan, l'emmenant au fond de la tente médicale. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un lit inoccupé. Il enleva son casque, le posa à côté de la Jedi et se mit à chercher des bandages. Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas le clone assit à ses côtés, elle le sentit au dernier moment. Le clone avait déchiré la manche de son haut, ce contact la fit réagir, elle retira son vivement son bras. Ce geste la fit grimacer, elle n'avait même pas remarquée la plaie se trouvant sur son bras gauche.

\- Madame, calmez vous, je veux juste vous aider.

La Jedi hocha la tête, permettant ainsi au clone de désinfecter la plaie et d'y mettre une bande. Il avait fait ça avec délicatesse. Fatigué, il s'assit sur le lit d'à côté faisant ainsi face à la Jedi. Erianel regarda le casque posé à côté d'elle, le prit et l'examina. De tous les clones qu'elle avait vue, il était le seul à avoir un marquage. Sur le casque s'étirait deux bande verte, une du côté droit et l'autre du côté gauche. Interloqué, elle leva son visage vers le soldat se trouvant devant elle.

\- Je vous remercie. Commença t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous aviez besoin d'aide. Il fit une pose. Qui est ce garçon?

\- Mon Padawan.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne sais pas qu'est un Padawan. Fit-il navré.

\- Mon apprenti si vous préférez.

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes proche de lui?

\- Oui, je l'ai pris depuis qu'il a onze ans. Fit-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence reprit jusqu'au moment où elle se rappela du casque qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

\- Vous êtes le premier que je vois avec de la couleur sur l'amure, cette épaulière, cette jupe, je ne sais pas comment l'appelé et cette antenne sur le casque. On dirait une armure Mandalorienne.

\- Je suis soldat Arc et tous cette équipement permet de me distinguer des autres, leur montrer mon rang. Je suis le capitaine Timer de la 115ème unité.

\- Erianel Cardan chevalier Jedi.

Les deux se serrèrent la main, n'oubliant pas les récents événement mais créant sous doute une nouvelle alliance.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padmé et des soldats clone volait au dessus du désert à la poursuite de Dooku qui, dans la panique générale s'était enfuit. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter au camp, ne le jugeant pas nécessaire puisque personne n'était blessé. Il ne voulait pas laisser Dooku s'enfuir, il devait répondre de ses actes. La tension était palpable, tous voulaient que le coupable soit capturé. Des turbulences secouait la canonnière, les passagers se tenait tant bien que mal évitant la chute, ne demandant certainement pas au pilote de ralentir, non il ne pouvait pas laisser plus d'avance au compte. Une turbulence, plus forte que les autres, secoua la canonnière au pire moment. Padmé et l'un des clone s'étaient approchés de la porte ouverte voulant parler aux deux Jedi de la suite du plan. N'ayant pas vu venir cette action Anakin ne pu retenir la sénatrice de tomber, il la vit étendu sur le sol sablonneux ne bougeant plus. Il se prépara à sauter quand Obi-Wan le retint de justesse.

\- Lâchez-moi! Ordonna t-il.

\- Non Anakin!

\- Je dois la sauver.

\- Ce n'est pas ton devoir, laisse là, elle s'en sortira.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de mon devoir envers l'ordre si c'est pour laisser mourir Padmé, vous n'appréciez tout simplement pas que je sois proche d'elle.

\- Je ne parle pas de cela Anakin, l'ordre n'a rien à voir avec ça, surtout que... je suis plutôt mal placé pour t'interdir d'avoir une relation.

\- Quoi? Anakin était perplexe.

\- J'aime Erianel alors je ne te juge pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi Anakin. Je ne peux vaincre seul Dooku. Argumenta t-il toujours regardant son Padawan dans les yeux.

\- Vous me promettez qu'elle ira bien?

\- Il y a des troupes au sol qui quadrille la zone, ils les emmènerons au camp. Expliqua un clone.

\- Alors allons trouver Dooku. Finit Anakin convaincu.

Dooku les avait amenés droit vers son vaisseau, qu'il avait caché à la vue de tous dans une grotte bien plus loin que l'arène et l'usine de fabrication. Les Jedi l'avait vite rattrapé ne laissant que deux minutes entre leur arrivé et celle de Dooku. Sabre en main le compte les attendait prêt a en découdre, lui permettant de s'enfuir et de vivre. Anakin et Obi-Wan arrivaient ensemble, le compte se retournant en activant son sabre laser cramoisi. Le maître et son Padawan décrochèrent leur sabre et l'activèrent simultanément, se regardant comme pour voir s'il était prêt, s'il avait tous les deux la même idées. Sauf qu'apparemment Anakin ne pensait pas comme son maître, il attaqua directement Dooku, sous le cri d'Obi-Wan lui disant qu'il fallait attaquer ensemble. Le compte l'envoya contre un mûr grâce à un éclaire de force. C'était si facile pensa Dooku, les Jedi étaient tous les mêmes, arrogant comme pas possible surtout les plus jeune. Il se concentra lorsqu'Obi-Wan se positionna annonçant une attaque imminente, voulant gagner du temps Dooku prit la parole.

\- J'espère que cette impulsivité chez ton Padawan ne vient pas de ton enseignement.

-Ne cherchez pas à gagner du temps Dooku vous êtes finit.

Comprenant que sa tactique ne fonctionnerait pas sur l'ancien apprenti de son dernier Padawan, Dooku lança l'attaque. Obi-Wan se défendit tant bien que mal, il devait l'avouer, Dooku avec ses années d'expérience pouvait battre n'importe qu'elle Jedi seul. Le compte lui donna un coup de sabre dans le bras gauche lui dessinant une une entaille saignante mais, le Jedi continua de se défendre. Dooku de plus en plus rapide face à Obi-Wan affaiblit, lui assena un autre coup de sabre beaucoup plus profond que celle à l'épaule, dans la jambe gauche clouant au sol le chevalier. Obi-Wan ne pu que voir son Padawan se relever et s'attaquer au Sith, il combattit férocement le compte mais son jeune âge et sa petite expérience ne lui permirent pas de battre Dooku, qui d'un majestueux geste de sabre, coupa le bras droit D'Anakin et le propulsa avec la Force aux côtés de son maître lui aussi tombé. Le Sith s'approcha d'une démarche aristocratique, le sabre toujours en main, avec l'intention d'en finir avec ses deux Jedi qui contrecarrait ses plans. Leur fin était proche, personnes ne pouvait les sauver, ils étaient venu seul, attaquer seul le compte était une mauvaise idée, il le savait mais dans le feu de l'action Anakin avait couru et avait sans doute scellé leurs destins. Dooku s'arrêta soudain dans son avancé, se retournant vers l'entrée de sa planque, il avait entendu le bruit caractéristique de son ancien maître, Yoda était perspicace, il avait suivit de loin les deux Jedi et avait sentit la détresse à travers la Force. Marchant calmement vers Dooku, Yoda en profita pour regarder dans la direction d'Obi-Wan et d'Anakin voulant connaître leur état.

\- Maître Yoda, vous m'impressionnez. Attaqua Dooku

\- Déçu de te trouver dans cette position, je suis mon ancien Padawan. Répliqua Yoda.

\- Les temps changent.

Yoda ne répliqua pas sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien face à l'homme se trouvant devant lui. Il enleva son petit manteaux et prit son sabre en main, activant la petite lame verte. Dooku comprit qu'il devrait affronter son ancien maître, ce combat l'inquiétait, certes Yoda était seul mais, tous savait qu'au delà de son apparence chétive et agé, le grand maître du conseil était un bon duelliste et qu'il avait gardé une certaine agilité. Le combat était difficile à suivre, grâce à sa petite taille, Yoda pouvait se faufiler, sauter et attaquer en même temps. Le Sith envoya sur le petit Jedi une grande salve d'éclaire de force que Yoda absorba sans problème. Comprenant sa défaite, il fit léviter une colonne tombé sur le sol et l'envoya sur les deux Jedi au sol dans le but de les écraser et de déstabiliser le maître qui du arrêter in-extrémis le morceau de pierre. Cela permit néanmoins à Dooku de s'enfuir dans son vaisseaux extrêmement cher représentant bien le personnage.

Dans l'aile de médecine d'un croiseur, Erianel veillait son Padawan. Ji-Moa avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, il avait arrêté les saignements mais, Blake était plongé dans un profond coma, trop de sang avait coulé. Les larmes aux yeux elle le regardait impuissante, personne ne savait s'il allait se réveiller, seul lui avait le pouvoir de le faire, il était maître de son destin. Ji-Moa était partit une heure plus tôt laissant son ancienne Padawan seule sachant qu'elle en avait besoin. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle releva la tête vers son propriétaire. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Qui-Gon, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes voulant reprendre contenance face au grand chevalier. Il lui prit la main, lui intiment d'arrêter. Il s'assit sur la chaise d'a côté tout en gardant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'ont dis les médecins? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont dis qu'il ne se réveillerait peut être pas, que sa perte de sang et la douleur l'avait plongé dans se... se... se coma. Termina t-elle pleurant.

Le Jedi se releva et la prit dans ses bras la forçant à se lever. Elle s'accrocha encore plus au Jedi ayant besoin de se réconfort, Ji-Moa avait prétexté une visite des autres patient pour partir mais, en réalité, il n'avait pas supporté la voir dans cette état. C'est complètement distrait que Qui-Gon le trouva, le vieux Kiffar lui avoua son trouble, ce à quoi le l'humain avait répondu qu'il irait voir la jeune Jedi. Qui-Gon était l'un des Jedi sachant ce que faisait la perte d'un Padawan à un maître, ayant lui même perdu un Padawan, certes pas de la même façon mais cette perte l'avait beaucoup affecté.

\- Ais confiance, croit en lui. La soulagea t-il.

\- Je sais. Renifla t-elle.

Il mit fin à l'étreinte, la Jedi se sécha les yeux. Le plus vieux la conduisit en dehors de cette chambre, lui proposant de découvrir avec lui ces nouveaux croiseurs. C'est en marchant afin de sortir de l'aile médicale, qu'ils firent la rencontre de guérisseurs s'affairant autour de deux lit. Ils reconnurent instantanément Anakin et Obi-Wan. Tous deux coururent vers eux voulant s'enquérir de leurs états de santé.

\- Obi-Wan! S'exclama Qui-Gon arrivant au pied du lit Erianel derrière lui.

\- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas maître. Fit-il, souriant de la réaction de son ancien maître..

\- Petit insolent. Il lui fit une tape sur l'épaule blessé du Jedi lui arrachant un rictus. Pardon. Termina t-il

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Anakin à plus souffert que moi. Rassura t-il.

\- Qui vous à fait ça?

\- Dooku. Il essayait de s'enfuir.

Qui-Gon encaissa le choc, savoir que son maître était passé de l'autre côté de la Force, à croire que tous ceux qui lui était proche tournait mal. Heureusement Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas rejoins. D'ailleurs, ce dernier remarqua enfin la Jedi derrière son ancien maître, elle paraissait changé, comme si elle essayait de cacher quelque chose, il l'observa alors plus attentivement et remarqua ces beau yeau rougi. Elle avait pleuré, mais pourquoi. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son Padawan n'était pas à ses côtés, ni Ji-Moa, peut être qu'il extrapolait mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Erianel, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Où sont Ji-Moa et Blake?

A la mention de prénom de son Padawan des larmes coulèrent à nouveau ne pouvant les empêcher.

\- Il est dans le coma suite à la bataille, personne ne sait quand il se réveillera où même s'il le fera un jour. Qui-Gon avait répondu à la place de la Jedi sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Obi-Wan comprit qu'il avait commit une erreur, il se leva malgré l'interdiction de l'un des guérisseurs, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Les bras du Jedi lui furent l'effet d'une bénédiction, elle s'y laissa glisser sans protestation et pleura dans son cou. Obi-Wan lui caressa les cheveux. Qui-Gon décida de laisser les deux jeunes se retrouver et partit voir comment allait Anakin. Les guérisseurs l'avait anesthésié pour éviter que le Padawan ne souffre trop durant la pose de la prothèse. Le Jedi s'assit donc à son chevet attendant le réveil d'Anakin, qu'il ne soit pas tout seul à se moment là, que l'on puisse lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe avant qu'il ne panique. Se réveiller après une anesthésie pouvait se révéler plus compliqué qu'on ne le pense.

Erianel s'était calmé petit à petit, la présence de son ami l'y avait aidé. Elle se recula et essuya ses larmes encore une fois, elle aida Obi-Wan à se rallonger sur le lit. Elle rit devant la comédie évidente du Jedi. Heureux de lui redonner le sourire le Jedi arrêta son cirque et se redressa en position assise, cela étant plus pratique pour discuter.

\- Je préfère te voir sourire. Lui confia t-il.

\- C'est grâce à toi, tu as le don de faire rire les gens et même de les intimidé.

\- Que veux-tu je n'aime pas voir les personne qui me son proche souffrir

Au même moment Ji-Moa passa devant l'aile médicale voulant se rendre au poste de commandement, il se stoppa net quand, il vit son ancienne Padawan sourire. Au moins Obi-Wan avait réussi ce que lui n'avait pu se résoudre à faire. Il avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter le chagrin de sa petite. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et, s'il pouvait aider à ce qu'il le reste, il le ferait, il savait que ce jeune homme la rendrait toujours joyeuse et c'est ce qu'elle méritait. C'est donc rassuré qu'il partit d'un pas ferme vers la salle de commandement et qu'il plaidera pour leur cause face au maître du conseil. Fois de Kiffar il y mettrait tous les moyens nécessaires, et s'il devait en parler jusqu'à Coruscant alors c'est ce qu'il se passera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes, trop nombreuses laissé dans le chapitre précédent, je voulais absolument vous le mettre avant de me faire opéré et je m'en excuse. Au final celui-ci étant plus long j'ai décidé de le couper plus tôt. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12

Le voyage jusqu'à Coruscant s'était fait dans un silence pesant, les Jedi accusèrent le choc d'une telle bataille ayant provoqué d'énorme perte dans les deux camps. Certains chevaliers, maître ou encore Padawan se retirèrent dans un endroit où ils pourraient pleurer leurs frères et sœurs d'arme en silence. Même les clones, nouvelle armée de la république respectaient leurs intimité et ce silence. Les Jedi devaient se reconstruire, mettre sous tutelle des Padawan ayant perdus leur maître, réorganiser le conseil qui avaient perdu certains de ses membres mais aussi organiser des funérailles.

Yoda se trouvait dans l'une des salles que comptait le croiseur dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs chaises. La veille au soir, il avait reçu maître Barn qui lui avait longuement parlé de maître Kenobi et de maître Cardan, du moins de leur relation. La conversation avait été mouvementé mais elle était resté très courtoise, le grand maître avait écouté et parfois contré les arguments du Kiffar. Cependant il devait l'admettre ces deux là étaient proches, ils avaient besoin de cette proximité, leurs sentiments n'avaient pas l'air d'affecter leurs missions, ils étaient comme essentiel l'un à l'autre. Yoda avait donc accepté de leur en parler et il avait envisagé de les laisser ensemble former un couple, seulement s'ils étaient capables de contrôler leurs sentiments, pas de les renier, mais de faire preuve de sagesse. Confiant Ji-Moa était repartit. Ce que le vieux Jedi n'avait pas dit c'est qu'il savait déjà tout cela et qu'il se demandait même, quand ces deux là allait arrêter de jouer les autruches. Il était peut être un vieux Jedi attaché au code mais parfois certaines choses devaient changer et pourquoi ne pas commencer avec un couple test. Cette pensée le faisait encore sourire plusieurs heures après cette conversation. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui remontait le morale d'ailleurs. Assis en tailleur sur un siège, le grand maître attendait la venu de plusieurs personne, qu'il avait convoqué. Le conseil devait se relever et il avait déjà en tête les remplaçants. Il allait de soit que Kenobi ferait un grand maître, il le savait, il avait aussi pensé à Aayla Secura et Cardan mais est-ce que cette dernière accepterait. Il se rappela aussitôt de la convocation donné à Néhili, si Erianel siégeait au conseil elle devrait de nouveau faire face à son géniteur. Peut importe, il verrait au moment où les membres du conseil lui proposeraient la place. Mace entra dans la pièce suivit de près par Kit Fisto, Luminara Undili, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Even Piell et Depa Bilaba, membres du conseil réélu et encore en vie. A leur arrivées, Yoda avait fait part de ses intentions, ce à quoi le conseil était plutôt favorable, même si certains comme Even Piell et Saesee Tin étaient légèrement réticent à l'idée de laisser deux Jedi former un couple, surtout si en plus ils siégeaient tous deux aux conseil. Kit Fisto était l'un de ceux les plus enthousiaste comme toujours, le Nautolan aimait bien ce genre de décision. Le premier des candidat à entrer fût Aayla Secura une jeune Twi'lek qui accepta l'offre avec humilité. Mace lui indiqua un siège à sa droite. Il n'en restait plus que deux, un entre Ki-Adi-Mundi et Yoda et l'autre entre Kit Fisto et Plo Koon. Kenobi fit son entrée dans la salle du conseil improvisé du croiseur. Il boitait encore rendant ses déplacement plus longs et difficiles.

\- Désolé nous sommes de te convoquer maintenant maître Kenobi, mais régler une affaire urgente nous devons. S'excusa Yoda.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Que vouliez vous me dire maîtres? Demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Tu dois sans doute savoir que le conseil doit impérativement être rétabli et ce, le plus vite? C'est pour cela que nous t'avons convoquer ici Obi-Wan, nous te proposons une place au conseil et le rang de maître Jedi. Qu'en dis-tu? Questionna Mace Windu.

\- J'en serais honoré maîtres. Fit Obi-Wan en s'inclinant.

Mace Windu lui indiqua de prendre place, le nouveau maître du conseil s'installa entre Ki-Adi-Mundi et Maître Yoda. Il était heureux il avait réalisé un rêve de gosse, tout cela grâce à son engouement et son travail. Les maître firent entrer le dernier candidat, Erianel entra dans la salle sous les regards des autres tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour les deux Jedi passés avant elle. Elle se stoppa au centre du cercle formé par les maître, elle s'inclina rapidement et attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole. Tout comme pour Obi-Wan et Aayla, Mace expliqua la raison de sa présence ici avant de lui proposer quoi que ce soit.

\- Chevalier Cardan, le conseil vous accorde le rang de maître et une place au conseil. Cependant vous devez savoir que le chevalier Néhili est convoqué au temple et que si vous accepté notre proposition vous devrez assisté à la séance. Êtes vous prête à cela. Questionna Mace.

\- Eh bien maître, je suis très honoré par votre attention, je comprend votre inquiétude, le chevalier Néhili est certes mon père biologique mais pour moi il n'est rien, je saurais me focaliser sur ma tâche. Argumenta t-elle.

\- Vous accepter donc notre proposition? Demanda Plo Koon.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

La Jedi rejoignit le dernier siège libre recevant les félicitation de Kit Fisto. Le conseil enfin reconstitué, les choses sérieuse pouvait commencé, les maîtres parlèrent des prochains sujets qu'ils aborderaient une fois au temple. Le sujet Néhili fût mit en avant, laissant Yoda expliqué au plus récent d'entre eux ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque. Il fit intervenir Erianel qui pu enfin faire un compte rendu accéléré de sa mission, sans les commentaires de Quinlan.

Le croiseur se posa enfin sur Coruscant laissant débarquer clones et Jedi. Les blessés furent rapidement emmené à l'infirmerie du temple Jedi et à l'hôpital pour les clones. Ces derniers furent prit en charge par les gardes du sénat accompagner du chancelier suprême Palpatine, qui les menèrent vers un grand bâtiment près du sénat où il pourraient tous loger. Les Jedi rentrèrent tous au temple se reposer, ils l'avaient mérités, aucune mission ne serait attribué pour le moment.

Saigon était arrivé la veille avec sa famille, ils avaient été conduit dans un appartement que le conseil leur avait fourni, il était assez grand pour accueillir les quatre membres de la famille si ce n'est plus. C'est à contre cœur qu'il quitta sa femme et ses deux enfants pour se rendre au temple des Jedi, lieu qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de vingt ans. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte Mitch son fils l'intercepta, le faisant se retourner.

\- Papa, tu n'est pas obliger d'y aller, tu ne dois rien au Jedi.

\- Mitch, mon grand, je suis toujours un Jedi même si je suis partit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire d'après toi? Tu nous as toujours dit de faire attention si nous croisions un Jedi.

\- Je vais arranger les choses pour nous tous, je vous le promet. Vous devez être en sécurité, après tout ta sœur et toi êtes sensible la Force.

\- Tu nous as toujours interdit de nous en servir. Objecta le fils.

\- Les temps changes Mitch. Je sent un bouleversement dans la Force. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se trame et si, pour cela je dois courber l'échine face aux maîtres alors, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Saigon sourit à son fils avant de partir. En marchant dans la rue il trouva que quelque chose n'allait pas, un voile noir entourait la lumière dans la force, même les rue de Coruscant lui semblait plus sombre. Il se hâta d'aller au temple ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le choc fût d'autant plus fort quand ayant franchit l'entrée du temple, il ne trouva pas âme qui vive ou alors très peu. Le temple d'ordinaire plein de vie, celui qu'il connaissait, était à cette instant vide et morose. Mais que se passait-il à la fin? L'un des Jedi sentinelle l'intercepta et lui demanda la raison de sa présence ici. Certes cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu mais tout de même il était reconnaissable avec sa tenu de Jedi et son sabre accroché à sa ceinture. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus et répondit à la jeune femme. Elle l'escorta jusqu'à un turbo ascenseur. Il s'y introduisit et attendit que la porte ne se referme. Avant qu'elle ne le fasse un Jedi au cheveux brun/roux lui arrivant aux épaule, des yeux bleu et à la barbe bien taillé pénétra à l'intérieur tenant par l'épaule une jeune femme qu'il connaissait très bien.

Obi-Wan était allé chercher Erianel à l'infirmerie dans le but de la conduire à la salle du conseil. Cette dernière y passait la majeur partie de son temps ne voulant laissé seul son Padawan veillant sur lui, attendant son réveil. Il tentait de la rassurer, lui arrachant parfois un sourire. Dans ces moment là il oubliait la douleur que sa jambe lui lançait. Obi-Wan salua l'homme au fond de la cabine et une fois le porte refermer il sécha une larme qui venait de couler sur la joue de sa camarade et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires. Un sourire que Saigon n'apprécia guère, trouvant le jeune homme beaucoup trop proche de sa fille, ce pourrait-il que ce soit de ce Jedi qu'ils avaient vaguement parlé avant son départ. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était mal à l'aise et décida de se racler la gorge dans le but d'attirer leur attention. Erianel se raidit en reconnaissant l'homme à ses côtés, elle se reprit sécha rageusement les dernières larmes. Elle prit un air sérieux et se retourna vers Saigon toute trace de tristesse disparu si ce n'est ses yeux quelque peut rougit.

\- Chevalier Néhili. Salua t-elle poliment.

Obi-Wan s'écarta bizarrement de la jeune femme craignant que ce chevalier Néhili ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'il avait eu l'impression que l'homme le fixait méchamment. Il avait apprit que le Jedi en face de lui était le père d'Erianel et de ce qu'il connaissait des relation père et petit ami de la fille, tout lui indiquait de ne pas se la jouer héros et de faire la paix. En tout cas le chevalier n'avait pas l'air content de cette proximité ni du ton qu'avait employé la Jedi.

\- Erianel! Grogna t-il.

\- Que vous arrive t-il chevalier, vous avez un problème? Ironisa t-elle.

\- Enchanté, maître Obi-Wan Kenobi. Se présenta Obi-Wan évitant ainsi un drame dans ce si petit espace.

\- Chevalier Saigon Néhili, je suis le père d'Erianel. Fit-il sévère.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. Vous avez été convoqué par le conseil n'est-ce pas? Lui répondit Obi-Wan sur le même ton ne se laissant pas marcher dessus.

\- Effectivement. Vous êtes l'un des maître y siégeant si j'ai bien comprit... _maître_ Kenobi. Insista t-il sur le mot maître.

\- Exactement. Conclut-il froidement.

Plus aucune parole ne fût échangé à partir de ce moment là. Ce fût donc un soulagement quand les portes s'ouvrirent laissant les utilisateurs descendre. Saigon s'étonna de voir Erianel se diriger vers la salle du conseil. Était-elle convoqué elle aussi?

\- Erianel, que fais-tu? Demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Cela ne se voit pas? Je vais siégé au conseil.

\- Pardon!

\- Excuse accepté. Dit-elle sarcastiquement, se détournant de lui.

Il resta sur place laissant les autres entrer. Il patienta quelques instants dans le couloir, attendant qu'on lui autorise l'accès. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et il put enfin entrer. Il se positionna au centre de la rosace, s'inclinant légèrement et se redressant, encrant son regard à celui de Yoda.

\- Chevalier Néhili, en chair et en os je suis ravi de vous revoir. Perplexe vous semblez être. Commença le petit être vert.

\- Je vous remercie maître... effectivement certaines choses me perturbe. Que se passe t-il ici, c'est comme si tous les Jedi avaient disparu.

\- Vous avez en partit raison Saigon, nous avons subit une grosse perte lors des deux derniers jours. Beaucoup ont été tué sur Géonosis. Éclaira Mace.

\- Je... je suis désolé de l'entendre.

\- Nous nous en doutons mais, vous n'êtes pas ici pour cela, nous avons convoqué pour répondre de vos actes. Ajouta rapidement Even Piell.

\- J'en ai conscience et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

\- Donc, résumons, vous avez à plusieurs reprises quitté le temple sans autorisation, dans le but de retrouver une femme, avec laquelle vous avez secrètement fondé une famille, cachant tout cela à l'ordre. Puis vous êtes revenu à plusieurs fois, jusqu'à l'annonce de la grossesse de votre femme attendant votre deuxième enfant... votre fils, si je ne dis pas de bêtise. Depuis vous avez déserté l'ordre sans rendre les armes. Ais-je raison? Demanda Ki-Adi-Mundi.

\- Tout est juste.

\- Donc vous l'avouez? Questionna Depa Bilaba.

\- Je l'avoue. Déclara Saigon d'un ton neutre.

\- Bien le conseil à assez de preuves, vous risquez d'être expulsé de l'ordre à tous jamais, sans possibilité de retour ni d'aide, avec un possible bannissement de la serrez considéré comme un lâche, un traitre. En avez vous conscience? Demanda Plo Koon conciliant.

\- J'en ai conscience. Avoua Saigon commençant à être tendu.

\- Maîtres, je préconise dans ce cas une exclusion définitive de l'ordre et un bannissement de Coruscant. Déclara Even Piell.

Une bonne partie du conseil était favorable à cette mesure tandis que d'autres réfléchissaient encore. Saigon voyait son espoir retomber petit à petit. Qu'avait-il pensé, que le conseil allait laissé couler!

\- Je suis contre! Objecta calmement Erianel.

\- Pouvez-vous développer maître Cardan? Invita Mace.

\- Je pense qu'au vue des derniers évènements, il ne serait pas judicieux d'expulser un Jedi, nous avons subit beaucoup trop de perte pour nous le permettre. Nous voulons reconstruire l'ordre pas le détruire encore plus. Certes le chevalier Néhili à déserté l'ordre, mais d'autres avant lui l'on fait, d'autres ont commis des crimes plus grave. Je parle de Dooku qui, lui nous a trahi, même s'il est partit de l'ordre lui même et pour d'autre raison. Nous avons besoin de lui, même si je préconise dans son cas un reconditionnement, ainsi qu'une remise à niveau. Termina Erianel.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec maître Cardan, peut être pourrions nous mettre sous sa tutelle l'un de nos Padawan ayant récemment perdu son maître. Ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- Raison ont nos deux jeunes maîtres. Vous permettre de rester ici nous allons. Vous remettre à niveaux nous allons nous employer. Pour ce qui est du Padawan méditer dessus je vais. Décida le vieux maître.

Yoda regarda tour à tour les autres membres du conseil et, voyant qu'ils étaient plutôt d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit, il retourna son attention vers Saigon visiblement soulagé mais réfléchissant à quelque chose.

\- Des questions vous avez il semblerait. Déclara Yoda.

\- Plutôt une requête a vrai dire.

\- Nous vous écoutons. Autorisa Mace.

\- Il va sans dire que vous êtes déjà au courant de l'existence de ma famille, vous savez aussi que j'ai deux autres enfants! Commença le chevalier.

\- Où voulez vous en venir. Demanda Mace.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir les former en même temps que ma remise à niveau, je veux qu'ils puissent se défendre, qu'ils puissent mieux maitriser la Force. Ils y sont sensible, il y a déjà eu plusieurs manifestation de la Force en eux mais, je leur ai toujours interdit de l'utiliser.

\- Possible selon moi est cette requête, mais, cette formation sous ta tutelle nous n'allons pas t'accorder.

\- Peut être pourrions nous les rencontrer et si, nous acceptons de les former, cela sera pour le minimum de formation. Ils ne seront jamais des Jedi ou considéré comme tel. Ajouta Ki-Adi-Mundi.

\- Je n'en demande pas plus maîtres.

\- Bien revient demain avec eux, nous t'enverrons le maître Barn vous chercher. Tu peux disposer. L'invita Mace.

Le Jedi s'inclina et sortit de la salle. Une fois les portes refermé, il se permit de respirer un peu, cela avait été une dur épreuve. Il décida d'attendre la fin de la séance dans le couloir pour parler à sa fille, la remercier de son intervention.

Dans la salle, un autre débat allait être lancé, celui de l'avenir d'Obi-Wan et d'Erianel. Yoda avait demandé à ces deux Jedi de se lever et de ce mettre au centre de la pièce. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et attendaient qu'on leur explique, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi nous vous demandons de faire cela. Demanda Mace que Yoda avait mit au courant.

\- Il est vrai que je suis plutôt perplexe maîtres. Déclara Obi-Wan.

\- Nous aimerions vous parler de votre relation.

\- Quel relation. S'hasarda Erianel.

\- Cela n'a échapper à personne que vous êtes tous deux très proche l'un de l'autre. Intervint Plo Koon.

\- Nous sommes de bons amis il est vrai... commença Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne parle d'amitié ici maître Kenobi. Cela va au delà de l'amitié, vous savez que c'est interdit par l'ordre. Réprimanda Mace

\- Nous en sommes conscient maître. Répondirent les deux en même temps essayant de se faire petits.

\- Faire un test nous aimerions. Ajouta Yoda.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Déclara Obi-Wan.

\- Ce que maître Yoda veut dire c'est que nous vous autorisons à entretenir cette relation, vous serez en quelque sorte un beta test. Vous êtes capable de contrôler vos sentiments nous le savons. Ajouta Mace.

\- En fait vous... vous avez cru que lui et … enfin... que nous sortions ensemble, qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous... fit Erianel

\- Hum hum. Tenta Kenobi.

\- Tu as raison, je n'arrive même pas à croire mon mensonge. En tout cas nous n'avons jamais eu de rapport ensemble.

\- Euh Erianel...

\- Quoi? La grimace d'Obi-Wan la fit réfléchir se demandant où il voulait en venir, jusqu'au moment où elle percuta. Obi-Wan, je... ne me rappelle pas ce moment. Supplia t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas le nier. Objecta Obi-Wan.

\- J'aimerais pourtant. Continua la Jedi.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi? S'énerva t-il.

\- Obi tu ne vas quand même pas me faire une crise.

\- Non mais tu dois bien admettre que tu en as honte.

\- Evidement, il m'a fallu dix ans pour savoir que je l'avais fait avec toi.

\- Eh bien désoler de vous déranger jeunes gens mais nous aimerions clôturer la séance. Déclara Mace.

\- Ils vont si bien ensemble, de vrai tourtereaux. Plaisanta Kit Fisto.

Il était évident que les autres maître du conseil s'amusait plutôt bien de la situation, y comprit Mace Windu qui malgré ses tentatives, peinait à garder son sérieux. Une fois la séance levé, tous les maîtres sortirent souriant, la fin avait été plutôt agréable. Réconcilier Obi-Wan et Erianel discutaient calmement, le Jedi tenant la jeune femme par la taille, la serrant fort contre lui.

Saigon vit rouge, il n'appréciait guère la proximité de ce jeune homme avec sa fille. Il s'approcha d'eux se qui fit tout de suite perdre le sourire à Erianel.

\- Je vous laisse. Déclara Obi-Wan regardant sévèrement l'homme. On se rejoint après. Fit-il à l'adresse d'Erianel.

\- Où ça?

\- Je viendrais te chercher chez toi avant d'aller aux funérailles.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Obi-Wan s'en alla laissant le père et la fille seuls dans le couloir. Saigon avait toiser le Jedi tout le long, jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans le turbo ascenseur. Il se retourna vers sa fille et son regard s'adoucit.

\- Je te remercie pour ton intervention. Finit-il par lâcher.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, l'ordre à besoin de Jedi même si c'est toi.

\- Je comprend. J'aimerais vraiment me racheter auprès de toi.

\- Il faudra du temps, tu dois me prouver que tu en vaut la peine.

Sur ce elle partit le laissant de nouveau seul dans ce couloir. A son tour, après une dizaine de minutes assis à réfléchir, il s'en alla retourner chez lui. En sortant du turbo ascenseur Saigon fût accueilli par deux Jedi, deux Jedi qu'il connaissait bien, ses deux amis d'autrefois. Qui-Gon et Ji-Moa s'avancèrent vers lui souriant, lui même ne put contenir sa joie, cela faisait tellement longtemps.

\- Regardez qui voilà, un revenant. Plaisanta Ji-Moa.

\- Le temps ne t'as pas épargner on dirait. Ajouta Qui-Gon.

\- Vous pouvez parlez tous les deux, vous avez plus de cheveux gris que moi. Rit Saigon.

\- Ah ça mon vieux, ce ne sont pas les années mais bien la jeune génération qui nous épuise. Rétorqua le Kiffar.

Tous trois rirent de bon cœur, cette complicité leur avaient manqué, ce fût l'une des seul choses que regrettait Saigon. Soudain le visage de ses amis se fit plus sombre, ils étaient venu le retrouver pour lui parler des derniers évènements.

\- Saigon, je pense que le conseil t'a avertit des derniers évènements. Dit Qui-Gon.

\- Oui, c'est tragique, il m'avait bien semblé ressentir une soudaine peine, une obscurité mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

\- Beaucoup de Jedi sont morts. Les funérailles sont organisé aujourd'hui enfin dans quelques minutes. Tu devrais rester. Proposa Ji-Moa.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'être le bienvenue.

\- Tu fait partit des notre Saigon, des gens que tu connaissait ne font plus qu'un avec la force. Reste. Supplia Ji-Moa.

Saigon accepta, il suivit finalement les deux autres Jedi après que ces derniers ai acceptés de le raccompagner chez lui afin de rencontrer sa femme, après tout Ji-Moa avait été le maître de sa fille peut être pourrait-il leur parler d'elle. Et pourquoi pas questionner Qui-Gon sur ce maître Kenobi qui rodait autour d'Erianel. Le Jedi lui avait apprit qu'il avait été le maître de ce garnement.

Les funérailles avaient été magnifiques, les Jedi morts au combat avaient été honorés comme il se devait, plongés dans une trappe se referment et libérant la lumière des flammes permettant de les guidés jusqu'à la Force pour toujours. Evidemment la venu de Saigon n'avait échappé à personne mais, tous l'avait laissé tranquille ne le jugeant pas, même Erianel avait semblé émue par sa venu. Elle lui avait adressé un hochement de tête et même s'il était quasiment imperceptible, elle lui avait sourit, lui redonnant espoir. Seule ombre au tableau, elle était toujours aux côtés de ce Kenobi.

Le soir était rapidement tombé sur Coruscant, l'après midi ayant été consacré au conseil et aux funérailles. Qui-Gon, Ji-Moa et Saigon se trouvaient tous les trois dans un transport qui les emmenas directement chez la famille Néhili. Saigon ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par Vakel inquiète de ne pas voir son mari rentrer, pensant que les Jedi lui avaient faits du mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, j'ai eu un léger contre temps. La rassura t-il.

\- Lequel? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

\- Je suis resté pour assister aux funérailles de plusieurs Jedi. Ils ont été tué lors d'une bataille sur la planète sur laquelle se rendait Erianel. Je devais être présent pour les honorer. Soupira t-il

\- Erianel, comment va t-elle? Paniqua t-elle.

\- Elle va bien ne t'en fait pas. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te présenter deux de mes amis du temps où je vivais au temple. Qui-Gon Jin, Ji-Moa Barn je vous présente ma femme Vakel. Dit Saigon heureux de les présenter.

\- Enchantée. Répondit Vakel rassurée.

\- Nous de même madame. Firent obligeamment les deux Jedi.

\- Chérie, Ji-Moa était le maître d'Erianel. Ajouta Saigon.

\- Vraiment, comment était-elle?

\- Oh et bien, c'était une jeune fille adorable, pleine de ressource, courageuse et tête de mule comme son père à l'époque. J'avais beaucoup d'espoir en elle et la voilà maître au conseil des Jedi.

\- Je suis contente qu'un ancien ami de Saigon ce soit occupé d'elle. J'aimerais tellement la revoir.

\- Je comprend madame mais, en ce moment ce dont elle à le plus besoin c'est de réconfort, de s'aérer l'esprit et d'espoir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à affronté son passé en plus de... ce qu'il s'est passé. Fit tristement Ji-Moa.

\- Quoi, que veux tu dire Ji? S'inquiéta Saigon.

\- Je suppose qu'elle à caché ses sentiments quand elle t'a vue, c'est elle tout craché. Rumina le Jedi. Son Padawan à été gravement blessé durant la bataille, en ce moment il lutte, il est entre la vie et la mort. Si jamais il ne se réveillait pas, elle ne serait anéantit. Je n'aime pas la voir dans cette état, elle est comme ma fille. Répondit Ji-Moa profondément touché.

\- Ji, ça ira, j'en suis sûr et si, malheureusement Blake s'en retournait à la Force, elle arrivera à remonter la pente, nous la connaissons bien cette petite, elle est forte. De plus Obi-Wan ne la laissera jamais sombré, tout comme il l'a fait avec moi et je suis certain qu'il l'aime encore plus qu'il ne m'aime, enfin d'une manière différente. Rassura Qui-Gon.

\- C'est horrible. Comment peut-on vivre avec la mort de quelqu'un de proche. Finit par dire Vakel ne relevant pas le fait que Ji-Moa ressente un amour paternel pour Erianel.

\- C'est là qu'intervient le fait que les Jedi ne sont pas censé s'attacher. Mais comme pour beaucoup de personnes, c'est plus compliqué, je comprend ce qu'elle vie en ce moment. Répondit Qui-Gon.

\- Comment ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Demanda Saigon.

\- Xanatos, mon ancien Padawan avant Obi-Wan s'est, tourné vers le côté obscur et a essayé à plusieurs reprise de me tuer ainsi que d'autres Jedi. J'ai mit du temps à m'en remettre et si le conseil, et par là je parle de Yoda et Mace, ne m'avaient pas forcer la main, j'aimais je n'aurais reprit de Padawan et je serait resté le Jedi aigris que j'étais à cette époque. Et puis un jour en mission nous nous sommes affronté et j'ai du le tuer.

\- J'en suis navré mon ami.

\- C'est la passé, Obi-Wan m'a beaucoup aidé même si nous avons eu du mal à nous entendre.

\- En parlant de se Obi-Wan, j'aimerais en savoir plus, surtout sur la relation qu'il entretiens avec Erianel.

\- Quoi, je veux tout savoir sur ce jeune homme. S'enthousiasma Vakel.

\- Oh ne t'excite pas, il n'est pas si intéressant. Ajouta Saigon irrité.

\- Voyons ne fait pas ton rabat joie Saigon Néhili, je suis certaine que ce garçon est parfait.

\- Il l'ai, je peux vous le dire, il est gentil, serviable, attentionné...

\- …Je le trouve arrogant moi. Finit Saigon.

Les deux Jedi et Vakel se mirent à rire ensemble de l'air grincheux qu'arborait Saigon. Vakel les invita à entrer voulant questionner les deux hommes sur ce jeune Jedi qui à les entendre appréciait plus que de raison leur fille. Les deux autres enfants firent leur apparition au fil de la soirée voulant eux aussi en savoir plus sur les histoires d'amours et d'aventures de leur grande sœur, même si Mitch étai réticent à l'idée de s'entrainer et de passer du temps avec des Jedi.

Au même moment Obi-Wan et Erianel se trouvaient dans un bar calme de la capital. Le Jedi l'avait inviter à sortir puisque, cette dernière restait cloitrée à l'infirmerie, au chevet de son Padawan. Il n'avait pas trouvé cela très sain pour son morale. Après quelques insultes et protestations, le Jedi avait réussit à la tiré de là. Il avait choisit cette endroit sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangé, Il avait donc commandé pour eux deux et avait rejoins Erianel à leur table, celle la plus éloigné. La Jedi avait un regard lointain, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tous. Obi-Wan déposa les verres sur la table la ramenant à la réalité. Il s'assit en face d'elle, commençant à boire de ce breuvage bleu. Ils devaient discuter des derniers évènements, ils le savaient mais, comment aborder le sujet. Après une autre gorgé, il se lança.

\- J'aimerais que l'on discute de ce que le conseil nous à dit. Commença Obi-Wan.

\- Je le pense aussi mais, que dire de plus. Ils savent qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, il l'y autorise et après? L'interrogea l'humaine.

\- Justement c'est ce dont nous devons parler... est ce que tu … enfin... tu vois?

-Tes bégaiement ne m'aident pas en tout cas. Plaisanta t-elle.

\- Je suis sérieux Erianel. S'offusqua t-il.

\- Tu veux savoir si nous deux on a un avenir? Demanda Erianel.

\- Il y a de ça mais, ce que je veux dire c'est si toi tu as envie qu'il y ai quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre nous?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais acceptée mes sentiments mais, c'est tellement bizarre et inattendu. Pour moi il n'y aurais jamais eu plus. Je t'aime Obi-Wan, ça je ne peux le nier.

\- Alors c'est un oui?

\- Je crois que oui. Sourit-elle.

\- Eh bien eh bien, déjà la demande en mariage? Fit un voix grave et joueuse derrière eux.

\- Et moi qui pensait ne plus avoir à te côtoyer avant un certain temps. Soupira Erianel.

La Jedi se retourna pour faire face à Quinlan Vos qui lui aussi avait envie de sortir de ce temple et de boire un coup avec des amis. Sur le chemin il avait croiser Bant et Garen qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre. La discussion fût repoussé à plus tard et invitèrent les trois autres Jedi à se joindre à eux. La soirée fût plus joyeuse d'un coup, rattrapant le temps, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de réellement se revoir. D'anciennes anecdotes ressortirent faisant rire toute l'assemblé même les principaux visés. Cela faisait tellement de bien de penser à autre chose. Plus les heures passait plus la situation dégénérait laissant place à des scènes épiques. Ce revirement de situation était du à Garen qui dans un moment de lucidité s'était souvenu de leur dernière soirée passé ensemble, dix ans auparavant et avait lancé le même jeux: celui qui buvait le plus et qui tenait le mieux l'alcool gagnait. Cependant leurs esprits étant déjà embrouillés, tous trouvèrent cette idée extraordinaire. Au bout d'un certain temps ils durent partir se séparant encore une fois en petits groupes euphoriques. Personne n'avait réellement gagné le jeux au final.

Qui-Gon et Ji-Moa trouvèrent qu'il était grand temps pour eux de retourner au temple, ils saluèrent Vakel et les enfants. Saigon proposa de les accompagner en bas. Arrivé dehors, devant les portes de l'immeuble, les deux Jedi souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur ami, quand, ils entendirent des ricanement plutôt élevés. Ils se décalèrent sur la droite du bâtiment pour découvrir la source de ces rires. Petit à petit deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'obscurité jusqu'à arrivé à leur niveau, les surprenant tous.

\- Haha, regarde des Jedi. Pouffa le premier.

\- Ils sont ridicules, hahaha, t'as vue leurs dégaines. Répondit la deuxième personne.

\- Mais on est Jedi t'as oublier. Répondit l'homme essayant d'être sérieux.

\- Ah maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Fit la femme s'en rappelant soudain.

\- En plus on dirait maître Banr, non Ranb, euh attend Barn voilà Barn et... oh... Qui-Gon. Cria t-il joyeusement puis, il se tourna vers Saigon le pointant du doigt. Lui je l'aime pas. Termina l'homme.

\- PADAWAN QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT? Hurla Ji-Moa.

\- Eh oh, on se calme on est des maîtres nous! Rétorqua Erianel essayant de pointé du doigt son vieux maître.

\- Ma puce je crois que c'est vraiment ton ancien maître... et le mien. Ajouta quand même Obi-Wan vacillant.

\- Oh, je crois que je vais vomir. Finit-Elle par dire sous le choc.

Ne tenant plus vraiment sur leurs jambes, Saigon proposa aux deux chevaliers de les monter dans son appartements et de les coucher. Ji-Moa et Qui-Gon approuvèrent et chacun prit sur ses épaules leur ancien Padawan respectif. Vakel surprise de revoir Saigon en compagnie des ses anciens amis censé être partit interrogea son mari.

\- Sai, que ce passe t-il?

\- Quand je te disait que le gamin n'était pas intéressant, regarde dans quel état il a réussi à se mettre.

\- C'est Erianel avec lui? Demanda t-elle surprise.

\- Oui madame, nous venons de les retrouver en bas de l'immeuble complètement euphorique et empestant l'alcool. Répondit Ji-Moa passablement irrité par le comportement de son ancienne Padawan.

\- Pouvons nous les laissé ici pour la nuit? Demanda poliment Qui-Gon.

\- Oui bien sur déposé les sur les canapés.

Les deux Jedi remercièrent la femme et se séparèrent de leurs fardeaux. Une fois déposé, Erianel se mit à pleurer. Ne comprenant pas le changement de comportement de sa compagne, Obi-Wan tenta de la rejoindre sur l'autre canapé mais ne réussi qu'à s'étaler sur le sol, obligeant Qui-Gon à le rallonger et ce, sévèrement, l'obligent à ne plus bouger. Étrangement il s'endormit rapidement.

\- Pourquoi je ne fais que des mauvais choix? Pleurnicha t-elle.

\- De quoi parles tu Padawan. Demanda Sèchement Ji-Moa.

\- Je suis la pire des personnes au monde, je suis même pas capable de sauver les gens que j'aime. Je suis un monstre sans émotions. Elle continua de pleurer.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir Ji-Moa s'installa à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras, toutes trace de colère presque envolé. La jeune femme sortit de cette étreinte réchauffante pour s'allongé et posé sa tête sur les cuisse de son maître qui, pour l'apaiser lui caressa les cheveux. La Jedi finit par s'endormir avec des petits hoquets. Les deux anciens maîtres retirèrent les bottes de leurs Padawan s'étonnant même de ne pas trouver leur Bure sur eux pour les protéger du froid de la nuit. S'est totalement endormis que Ji-Moa et Qui-Gon laissèrent leur anciens Padawan chez les Néhili leur demandant de prendre soins d'eux et les en remerciant. En tout cas le plus dur serait sans doutes le réveil, encore une fois.

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plu, en tout cas j'ai apprécié l'écrire surtout la fin. J'espère aussi que la relation tendu entre Saigon et Obi-Wan vous plais, je trouve que ça colle plutôt bien aux deux personnages. N'hésitez pas en tout cas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à la prochaine. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, la suite direct du chapitre précédent avec les conséquence direct d'une soirée trop arrosé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaira. ;) n'hésité pas à me faire des remarque et encore merci à xxTesa pour sa review, j'espère que ma réponse lui aura apporter quelque chose ?**

Chapitre 13

Mal au ventre, mal de tête, yeux qui piquent, lumière trop vive, cela résumait assez bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait les deux jeunes maîtres après cette douce soirée. Obi-Wan se mit en position assise comme il le put avec sa vision flou des éléments qui l'entouraient. Il se frotta le visage essayant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé, bien évidement rien de très clair ne lui vint. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit quelqu'un venir dans sa direction, se sentant en ''danger'' il voulu attraper son sabre laser mais ne toucha que de l'air.

\- Nous vous avons débarrassé de vos affaires avant de vous coucher. Commenta Vakel depuis la cuisine adjacente au salon.

\- Pardonnez-moi, qui êtes vous... et... où suis-je? Demanda t-il toujours dans le gaz.

\- Je suis Vakel la femme de Saigon, vous vous trouvez chez nous. Vos maîtres vous ont trouvez cette nuit, vous étiez tous deux très éméchés et bien incapables de rentrer au temple. Rit-elle.

Obi-Wan souffla, s'effondrant de nouveaux dans le canapé honteux de sa conduite. Voyant son état Vakel l'appela de nouveau.

\- Venez ici... enfin si vous y arrivé.

Le Jedi s'exécuta avec difficulté, il y parvint au deuxième essai titubant légèrement, cette gueule de bois était de loin la pire qu'il n'ai jamais eu de toute sa vie. Vakel sourit, ce jeune homme la faisait rire, il était totalement différent de la nuit dernière, en même temps l'alcool l'avait surement déridé mais là, il semblait tout timide. Il s'assit sur une chaise haute sans tomber, soulagent la pauvre femme qui ne pensait pas être capable de soulever un poids mort de son gabarit, certes plus petit que son mari mais tout de même. Elle fit glisser un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine.

\- Prenez ça, cela vous fera du bien.

\- Je vous remercie madame. Il prit le cachet et avec de l'eau l'avala. Encore désolé pour le dérangement.

\- Ce n'est rien Obi-Wan. Rassura t-elle.

\- Vous me connaissez?

\- Votre nom... et votre réputation aussi, vous pourrez remercier votre maître pour cela. Ricana t-elle.

-Je n'ai donc pas rêver, Qui-Gon m'a bien porter jusqu'ici. D'un coup je n'ai plus vraiment envie de retourner au temple, votre compagnie est beaucoup plus agréable. Fit-il malicieusement

\- Je pense pouvoir te faire passer l'envie de rester ici! Rétorqua froidement Saigon.

Obi-Wan se redressa sur son tabouret prêt à en découdre, cet homme commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et ce malgré son grand self-control. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Des petits gémissements attirèrent leur attention, regardant maintenant le salon où Erianel émergeait tranquillement de son sommeil, ayant visiblement, elle aussi, la gueule de bois.

\- Ch'ui où, c'est quoi ce délire?

\- Tu es chez moi. Répondit Saigon

\- C'est pas vrai. Grommela t-elle. Foutu Jedi. Finit-elle par ajouter.

\- Pour notre défense, je dirais plutôt foutu Garen et ses idées lumineuses. Rétorqua Obi-Wan.

\- Obi-Wan... toi aussi t'es là?

\- Oui, il semblerait que nous soyons encore partit ensemble. Répondit Obi-Wan conciliant.

La Jedi soupira de désespoir, elle commença à en avoir marre de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation et pourquoi, par la Force, se retrouvait-elle toujours avec Obi-Wan. Soit on lui en voulait soit c'était un signe, la Force était parfois joueuse. Comme pour Obi-Wan Vakel l'invita à les rejoindre dans la cuisine et elle lui tendit à son tour un verre d'eau et un cachet. Les deux ainsi assis l'un à côté de l'autre, formaient un jolie duo de lendemain de soirée. Ellia la plus jeune des filles Néhili fit son entrée dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sa mère n'apprécia guère ses manières et la réprimanda.

\- Ellia Néhili je te prie de mettre ta main devant ta bouche quand tu baille!

\- Je ne vais choquer personne, ça va! Grommela t-elle.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas remarqué les invités, présent dans cette même cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo, sortit du lait et le versa dans le premier verre qu'elle croisa. Se retournant pour s'asseoir à table elle croisa le regard azur d'Obi-Wan qui la fit légèrement sursauter. A présent bien réveiller elle regarda plus en détail la cuisine et aperçut sa ''sœur''.

\- Erianel? Demanda t-elle surprise.

\- Salut. Répondit la Jedi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, on doit aller au temple tout de suite, maintenant? Fit-elle paniqué, n'étant pas prête.

\- Quoi... non... c'est une longue histoire. Roh puis j'avais oublier le conseil. C'est à qu'elle heure déjà? Dit-elle fatigué.

\- Vers 11 heure standard. Ji-Moa devait venir vous chercher, je suppose que ce n'est plus d'actualité. Remarqua Obi-Wan.

\- Du coup tu viens avec nous! S'enthousiasma Ellia s'assaillant à côté de sa sœur.

\- Il semblerait. De toute manière nous nous serions retrouver dans la salle du conseil. Répondit Erianel

\- C'est génial, ça te dit que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble? Dit oui s'il te plait. Quémanda Ellia.

\- Si tu veux. Répondit Erianel souriant, sa jeune sœur semblait trop excitée.

La jeune femme partie en courant vers sa chambre voulant se préparé le plus vite possible pour passer plus de temps avec sa sœur retrouvé, rattrapant ainsi le temps perdu. Dans sa course elle ne fit pas attention à Mitch qui arrivait à son tour dans la pièce. Lui avait prit le temps de s'habiller et de se coiffer avant de dénier se montrer. Contrairement à ce qu'avait penser Obi-Wan, le jeune homme en face de lui ne ressemblait pas temps que ça à Erianel. Tout comme Ellia, les deux du plus jeunes avaient la peau un peu plus bronzé comme leur mère alors qu'Erianel ressemblait bien plus à Saigon avec sa peau très blanche. Seulement la différence entre le père et le fils s'arrêta là puisque dès que Mitch aperçut les Jedi, son expression changea du tout au tout, au lieu de trouver un sourire de fascination que l'on retrouvait sur beaucoup de personnes croisant un Jedi, Mitch se renfrogna et devint même agressif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

\- Calme toi immédiatement jeune homme. Ordonna Vakel.

\- Quoi! Pourquoi, ils nous pourrissent la vie depuis toujours, on est obligé de se cacher d'eux! S'exclama furieux Mitch.

\- Tout cela est du passé Mitch. Tenta de convaincre son père.

\- Oui ton passé et depuis que cette fille t'a retrouvé, notre vie est pourrit, tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle et cet Ordre Jedi. S'énerva t-il en pointant du doigt Erianel.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Mitch! Saigon commençait à monter le ton.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier hein? Cracha Mitch.

\- Bien évidement, elle est aussi ma fille. S'il te plait écoute moi, tu dois contrôler cette colère qui vit en toi, tu dois apprendre à te servir de la force mon fils. Essaya calmement Saigon.

Mitch sembla réfléchir à la situation, pesant le pour et le contre, n'arrivant pas à choisir, il choisit la plus simple des solutions, la fuite. Saigon soupira, il savait que les choses n'allaient pas être simple à gérer mais, pas à ce point. Ellia revint après un moment, le visage exprimant son incompréhension. Elle questionna son père qui lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Elle sembla outré par le comportement de son grand frère.

\- Il devrait s'estimé heureux de la tournure des événements. J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup de personnes sensibles à la Force ne pouvaient pas être formés parce qu'elles sont trop loin dans la bordure extérieur pour être trouvés.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, les Jedi ne peuvent couvrir une si grande zone et parfois l'on retrouve des être sensibles à la Force mais trop âgés pour commencer une formation de Jedi. Expliqua Obi-Wan.

\- C'est pourquoi tu t'es échiné à prendre Anakin comme Padawan. Plaisanta Erianel.

\- C'est différent et d'abord c'est Qui-Gon qui voulait le prendre. Se défendit-il.

\- Oui, mais comme ton maître ne pouvait pas le prendre tu as soutenu sa cause et... on connait la suite. La taquina t-il.

Obi-Wan leva au ciel tout de même amusé, il n'aurait définitivement pas le dernier mot. Son attention fût attiré par des coup frappé à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Ellia se porta volontaire pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Pensant que finalement, Ji-Moa était venu les chercher, Erianel et Obi-Wan se préparèrent mentalement afin de rester calme face aux réprimande du maître se dirigeants doucement vers le salon.

Ellia resta sans voix en voyant la personne sur le pas de sa porte. Le Jeune homme s'inclina poliment et offrit un sourire nerveux à la jeune femme.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, suis-je bien chez Saigon Néhili? Demanda t-il timidement.

\- Oui c'est bien ici. Est-ce le conseil qui t'envoie? Demanda le principal intéressé.

\- Pas exactement, maître Barn m'envoie chercher mon maître et maître Cardan.

\- Anakin, que fais-tu ici? Fit Obi-Wan surprit.

\- Maître, salua poliment Anakin, comme je l'ai dis maître Barn m'envoie vous chercher et vous rendre ceci. Finit-il en leur tendant à tous les deux leur ceintures avec tout leur matériel.

\- Oh merci... mais pourquoi toi? Demanda Obi-Wan remettant ses effets personnel.

\- Je l'ai rencontré au moment où il sortait de l'infirmerie, il y avait été appelé parce que maître Cardan ne répondait pas. Il m'a demander de vous mettre au courant du réveil de Blake.

\- Blake s'est réveillé... Quand? Demanda Erianel, toute trace de fatigue disparu.

\- Très tôt ce matin, il est encore dans le gaz mais les guérisseurs sont confiant.

\- Quel soulagement. Quand pourrais-je le voir?

\- Pas ce matin mais, je pense que cette après-midi ce sera bon, pour l'instant les guérisseurs font encore quelques tests. Expliqua Anakin sérieux.

\- Merci de me le dire Anakin.

\- De rien maître. Ah et j'ai aussi croisé maître Vos, lui aussi m'a demandé de vous rendre quelque chose.

Anakin déposa son sac à dos sur le sol et en sortit deux Bure qui étaient encore imprégné de l'odeur du bar. Les deux Jedi les prirent un peu honteux sachant pertinemment que Quinlan ne s'était pas privé de tout raconté à Anakin. Ce dernier interpella son maître un autre fois lui tendant un holo-projecteur et un bloc de donné, recevant un regard interrogatif de la part de son maître.

\- Qu'est-ce donc? Questionna Obi-Wan regardant tour à tour l'objet et Anakin.

\- Maître Vos m'a demandé de vous le donner et de vous dire de regarder le contenu, que cela remplirait surement le trou béant se trouvant dans vos cerveaux.

Se sentant concerné elle aussi, Erianel s'approcha d'Obi-Wan qui actionna la première vidéo, celle daté d'aujourd'hui. Un Quinlan miniature y apparut, debout et tout sourire.

\- Si vous avez ce message c'est que vous vous êtes finalement réveillé, ce qui, soyons honnête, relève du miracle. Sur ce petit bloc se trouve une vidéo que j'ai filmé de la soirée d'hier qui pourrait, pour certains, les éclairés. En vous souhaitant bon visionnage et à la prochaine soirée. Au fait félicitation Obi-Wan tu as eu du courage!

Quinlan disparut, l'enregistrement enfin terminer. Obi-Wan sélectionna la deuxième vidéo pas certain de vouloir voir son contenu. En fait aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à la regarder, ils se souvenait encore de ce qu'ils avaient fais durant la dernière soirée, enfin en partie. De plus qu'avait voulu dire Quinlan par félicitation. Peut importe ils allaient le découvrir dans très peu de temps et pour plus de sécurité, de peur de tomber par terre, à cause d'un potentiel choc émotionnel, les deux Jedi s'assirent sur l'un des canapés et Obi-Wan posa l'holo-projecteur sur la petite table basse. La projection commença, d'abord avec une image flou puis rapidement, le flou se transforma en net, laissant entrevoir cinq personnes, tous Jedi et tous déjà un peu imprégné par l'alcool.

 _Une droïde serveuse apporta une nouvelle commande, cinq grand verre remplis d'un liquide, sans doute bien alcoolisé, elle les déposa devant chacun des clients très joyeux à cette heure ci. Une fois la serveuse partie, Garen prit son verre et se leva, levant bien haut son verre. On voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à rester debout, tanguant à droite puis à gauche avant de se stabiliser. C'est à ce moment là qu'il porta un toast._

\- _Mes amis... et toi là, fit-il en désignant Quinlan, je veux porter un toast en l'honneur de nos frères. Ils vont nous manquer ces petits gars, ils étaient sympa, ils étaient beau et... plein d'autres trucs. Enfin bref à la leur! Il but cul sec son verre rapidement imité par le reste de la troupe._

\- _C'est beau ce que tu viens de dire mon gars, j'en envie de pleurer. Commenta Quinlan_

\- _Attennnd, s'exclama t-il, j'ai pas fini. Je voulais dire que toi... toi t'es aussi mon ami, t'es une bonne personne et je t'aime bien. Dit-il à l'intention du Kiffar._

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime l'affreux. Répondit Quinlan_

 _Les deux se prirent dans les bras pleurnichant, qu'il s'adoraient, qu'ils ne laisseraient personnes gâcher leur belle amitié. Bant, assise à côté de Garen, lui tapota l'épaule, lui apportant son soutient. Les deux finirent par se séparer et Garen sécha ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, reniflant pour se redonner contenance._

\- _J'suis désolé... je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur à dire. Fallait que ça sorte. Fit Garen émut._

\- _C'est pas grave, c'était même très beau, j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras, tellement que t'étais trop chou. Rassura Erianel_

\- _Tu m'as fait pleurer imbécile. Ajouta Obi-Wan larmoyant._

 _\- Oh mon trésor pleure pas, je suis là. Erianel prit Obi-Wan dans ses bras, ce dernier calant sa tête au creux de son coup._

Saigon vit rouge en cette instant, lançant un regard noir dans le dos du Jedi. Ce dernier le sentant commença à se ratatiner dans le canapé, notamment à cause de ce regard mais aussi parce qu'il se sentit soudainement honteux. La vidéo continua de tourner montrant d'autre moment de la soirée.

 _Garen remit de son discours lança le jeu, ils furent tous enthousiaste, rigolant, lançant même des paries sur celui qui tombera en premier. Un verre fut avaler, puis un deuxième, un troisième. Ils furent cependant interrompus par Obi-Wan qui après avoir vidé et déposé son verre, il s'agenouilla, prit les mains d'Erianel dans les siennes, encrant ses yeux bleu dans ceux prairie de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait faire, l'alcool n'aidant pas du tout, décidant d'attendre et de voir elle se concentra sur lui._

 _\- Erianel, tu sais que je t'aime hein. Ce que je veux eh bien c'est plus parce que bah je t'aime encore plus que ça. Il écarta le plus possible ses bras pour lui montrer._

 _-Je t'aime aussi grand comme ça. Elle l'imita._

 _\- Alors, Veux tu faire des bébés avec moi... heu attend ça c'est après...ah voilà, veux-tu m'épouser? Demanda t-il en sortant une bague de sa poche._

Erianel fit pause, regardant Obi-Wan qui étrangement était blanc et encore plus enfoncer dans le canapé. Tous les regards étaient braqué sur eux. Ellia regarda la main de sa sœur et y remarqua la bague que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent, elle était simple, juste un anneau tressé doré. N'y prêtant pas attention Erianel continua de fixé Le Jedi ratatiné à ses côtés.

 _-_ Obi-Wan! Fit-elle légèrement irrité.

Il ne répondit pas. Cette fois ce fût Anakin qui tenta.

\- Maître vous allez bien?

 _-_ Je ne sais pas! Finit-il par répondre.

-Obi-Wan regarde moi. Il tourna la tête vers elle. D'où sors-tu cette bague? Questionna Erianel plus calme comprenant l'état de lequel il était.

\- Elle est mon héritage c'est... c'est la seule chose que ma mère m'a laissé.

 _-_ Et depuis quand y pense-tu, tu ne peux pas l'avoir gardé avec toi tout ce temps, je me trompe? La questionna t-il.

\- J'y ai pensé en rentrant chez moi après le conseil, elle a toujours été sur ma commode. Je ne pensais pas le faire ce soir là... c'était juste pour me donner plus de courage... un truc dans le genre. Se défendit-il.

\- C'est bon calme toi, ça va, ce n'est rien. La rassura t-elle

\- Et apparement tu as dit oui. S'enthousiasma Ellia montrant la bague à sa sœur.

\- On dirait bien. Fit Saigon très irrité, ne lâchant pas Obi-Wan des yeux.

Voulant changer de sujet et calmer la situation, Erianel se leva, aidant Obi-Wan à se relevé et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de nous rendre au temple, mieux vaut y être en avance. Déclara t-elle sereine.

\- En réalité maître, nous sommes en retard. Clarifia Anakin.

\- QUOI! Bon aller chercher Mitch, utilisé la manière forte si vous voulez mais on se dépêche. Ordonna t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement, les Jedi remettant leurs Bure, se postant devant la porte. Mitch fût plus que réticent à sortir mais après des hurlement venant tant bien du père que du fils, le jeune homme obtempéra et ils purent partirent, laissant Vakel ranger l'appartement. Le conseil allait les réprimander c'était certains, pensa la Jedi.

Le voyage jusqu'au temple se fit dans le silence personne n'osant parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu, ou, dans le cas de Mitch, la présence des Jedi l'irritait au plus haut point et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde leur adresser la parole. Même le droïde pilote n'osait pas parler, certes ils ne parlaient guère souvent d'ordinaire mais là, ses systèmes lui avait dit de rester silencieux de peur de finir en pièce détaché. Il les arrêta devant les marches du temple puis, son chargement descendu il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les enfants Néhili étaient émerveillés par la beauté du temple Jedi, même Mitch oublia pour un temps sa rancune. Le soleil tapait sur les murs donnant au bâtiment une lueur de grandeur, invitant le respect à tous ceux qui le contemple. Les Jedi leur intimèrent de les suivre car déjà en retard, mieux ne valait pas fair attendre plus longtemps le conseil.

Saigon remarqua que par rapport à la veille plus de Jedi était présent mais, le vide étai toujours présent, le deuil serait long même pour un Jedi, cependant ils devaient reprendre le cour de leur vie laissant la force s'occuper du reste.

La porte de la salle du conseil était étonnement ouverte, laissant échapper quelques bride de discutions montrant l'apparente impatience de certains membres. Erianel et Obi-Wan se firent tout petit en entrant, s'arrêtant au centre et inclinant la tête.

\- Vous êtes en retard! Souligna Mace Windu.

\- Nous avons eu un léger contre temps maîtres, cela ne se reproduira pas. S'excusa Obi-Wan.

Mace leur indiqua de s'assoir en silence et demanda à ce que les enfants n'entre qu'un par un. Mitch, l'ainé, fit son entrer, il s'arrêta au centre comme l'on lui avait indiqué et attendit. Les membres du conseil l'observèrent le mettant mal à l'aise et encore plus aigrit, il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde de cette manière comme s'il était un animal de foire. Yoda ressentit son trouble et sa colère montante.

\- Méfiant des Jedi tu semble être jeune homme!

\- On se demande pourquoi. Fit-il cinglant.

\- Reste calme veux tu, tu es ici à la demande de ton père. Nous avons accepté de te tester et si les résultats son favorable nous t'enseignerons les bases de l'art Jedi. Expliqua Mace.

\- Oui et si j'échoue ou que je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, vous aller me renvoyer et me séparer de ma famille comme vous le faites aux jeunes novices ne trouvant pas de maître, je connais l'histoire. Rétorqua t-il irrité.

\- C'est différent, tu ne sera probablement jamais un Jedi ou considéré comme tel. Nous ne t'enseignerons que les bases pour que tu puisses te défendre. Tu es aussi majeur selon les lois galactiques donc, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux après. Tempéra Erianel.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Mace le prévint de se tenir prêt et lançant la session. Il devina presque tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur l'écran, n'en loupant que trois, ce qui pouvais arriver à certains Jedi, ils n'étaient pas infaillibles non plus. Mitch sortit laissant entrer sa sœur, beaucoup plus calme, ne s'énervant pas et qui resta humble face au membres du conseil, les écoutant avec respect. Elle fit face au même test que son frère avant elle et ne fit qu'une seule faute. Elle pu enfin sortir de la salle laissant les maîtres débattre entre eux. Ils s'accordèrent tous pour dire qu'il serait préférable de les formé même au minimum, pour ne pas les laissés aux mains des Sith, se serait une catastrophe s'ils venaient à les enrôler, déjà qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'ils ne le pensaient, alors autant ne pas leurs fournir deux autres adeptes.

Mitch, Ellia et Saigon pénétrèrent de nouveaux dans la salle, tous rassemblés en son centre, entourés des maîtres, juges qui allaient annoncer la sentence.

\- Bien après en avoir discuté tous ensemble, nous avons pris la décision suivante. Nous acceptons de les former, ils suivrons le même enseignement que nos Padawan.

\- Et pour ce qui est des missions. Demanda Saigon.

\- Ils ne pourrons y participer, du moins pas au départ, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Expliqua Ki-Adi-Mundi.

\- Mais c'est injuste, pourquoi nous former alors? S'insurgea Mitch.

\- Pour vous protéger des danger de la galaxie, nous sommes en guerre. Les Jedi ne sont plus seulement les gardiens de la paix, ils sont aussi devenu des généraux, du moins ils vont le devenir. Répondit doucement Plo Koon.

\- Ce danger, nous pouvons le combattre avec vous si nous sommes assez bien former. Répliqua Mitch.

\- Ecoute toi parler, tu es dirigé par la colère, ce n'est pas la voie du Jedi. Vous devez, toi en particulier, être former afin de vous protéger aussi de vous même. Répliqua Erianel, consciente de l'impact de sa phrase.

\- Raison maître Cardan a, en nous réside le plus grand danger. Ajouta sagement Yoda.

Le jeune garçon y réfléchit un instant, peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas tord, cette entrainement Jedi pourrait lui apporter beaucoup choses. Il s'inclina montrant sa compréhension, rapidement suivit par sa sœur et son père.

\- Qu'allons nous apprendre. Demanda-t-il quand même, intrigué.

\- Je pourrais me charger du maniement du sabre. Proposa Obi-Wan.

\- Certainement pas toi! Objecta Saigon.

\- Saigon, Obi-Wan est le meilleur épéiste et duelliste du temple, ils sont entre de bonne mains. Calma Mace sentant la rancoeur de son ami envers Kenobi.

\- Maître Cardan, les soins médicaux elle vous apprendra accompagné de Maître Barn. Continua Yoda, Erianel accepta volontiers.

\- Je m'occuperais da la nation, je le fait déjà avec les Padawan et les initiés. Compléta Kit Fisto.

\- Du pilotage les jeunes Skywalker et Turin pourrons se charger, une fois que ce dernier sera remit.

\- Et pour la méditation? Questionna Mace Windu.

\- De cela je vais me charger. Termina Yoda.

Tout cela mit au clair, les Néhili furent envoyé à l'infirmerie, pour un test des midichloriens. Le conseil avait continuer encore une bonne heure parlant désormais de la guerre et de ce qu'elle avait engendré. Yoda expliqua le contenu de la réunion qu'il avait eu avec le chancelier. Les clones étaient maintenant l'armée de la République et le Chancelier avait eu comme idée de placer un Jedi à la tête de chaque unité. Ainsi furent répartit les commandements, rendant heureuse Erianel quand la 115éme fut placer sous ses ordres avec à sa tête le clone avec qui elle avait discuté sur Géonosis, le capitaine Timer.

Enfin le conseil était finit, les maître pouvaient sortir et aller manger, au moins le réfectoire serait plus calme à cette heure. Dans le couloir Obi-Wan intercepta Erianel, il devait absolument lui parler de cette demande en mariage plutôt étrange.

\- Erianel, tu as le temps? J'aimerais discuter avec toi de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Expliqua doucement le Jedi.

\- J'allais juste rentrer chez moi, c'est bon.

\- Tu ne vas pas au réfectoire? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Et risquer de croiser Quinlan, certainement pas, je risquerais de lui faire manger sa nourriture par le nez.

\- Oh, euh, oui, sinon à propos de cette demande je...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Obi-Wan, elle retira la bague, on verra le moment venu, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleur demande, tu peux toujours te rattraper et puis... on n'a pas besoin de ça.

Elle lui remit la bague et l'embrassa amoureusement. Obi-Wan y répondit, la rapprochant plus de lui, la main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche, elle les bras autour de son coup savourant pour la première fois cet échange, cette proximité qu'ils voulaient tant. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant de se séparer, la chaleur leur montant au joue. Elle le quitta avec un sourire malicieux inscrit sur ses traits fins. Il secoua la tête souriant à son tour et partant rejoindre Anakin qui l'avait surement attendu pour aller manger.

Comme prévu, après un repas rapide, la Jedi se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et entra dans la chambre qu'occupait son Padawan. Il était là devant elle, allongé mais bien réveillé, plein de vie. En voyant son maître arriver il tenta de se lever mais, elle l'en empêcha l'obligeant à se rallonger.

\- Maître quelle joie de vous revoir. Commença le Padawan.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de te revoir mon grand.

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser seule, sans moi vous êtes perdu.

\- Petit arrogant. Rit-elle.

\- C'est bien comme cela que vous m'aimer, nous sommes pareil.

\- Peut-être bien. Concéda t-elle.

\- J'ai appris que vous être devenu maître au conseil, vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous parler depuis votre départ. Fit-il reniflant un peu, tellement heureux de la revoir.

\- J'espère que tu as le temps parce qu'il s'en est passé des choses.

\- Vous plaisantez, je suis coincé ici encore deux jours, alors oui j'ai le temps! Se plaignit-il.

Ils rirent de bon cœur faisant toussé le Padawan, ayant toujours mal. Après s'être calmé elle commença son récit, réunissant maître et Padawan pendant plusieurs heures.

Ce ne fût qu'à la tombé de la nuit qu'elle partit laissant son Padawan se reposer, c'est elle qui avait évidement insisté le faisant grogner. En rentrant chez elle, elle vit Anakin, il semblait tendu, elle se rapprocha de lui voulant savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Ani, ça va?

\- Oui, je vous attendait maître.

\- Tu m'attendais? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Effectivement, je savais que vous passeriez par ici et je devais vous demander un service, c'est à propos de ma mère.

\- Explique moi. Déclara t-elle compatissante, sachant que le sujet de sa mère était sensible.

Alors il lui expliqua, il lui raconta comment il l'avait retrouvé, dans quel état il l'avait laissé, il lui parla de ses doutes et de ses intentions.

\- Donc, si je résume, tu veux y retourner pour t'assurer qu'elle va bien et tu aimerais que je viennes avec toi pour l'examiner. Résuma t-elle.

\- C'est ça, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas. Fit-il penaud.

\- Non, c'est bon je viens, changer d'air me fera le plus grand bien. Je crois même savoir quand nous pourrions y aller.

\- Vraiment? Il avait reprit confiance.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que la sénatrice voulait retourner sur Naboo, pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coup. D'abord nous partons sur Tatooine puis ensuite direction Naboo.

\- C'est fantastique, merci! S'exclama t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien mais, Anakin cette fois parle en à ton maître.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, il vient ainsi que maître Jinn. Il ne manquait plus que vous. En tout cas votre plan est plus fiable que le leur, ils voulaient partir incognito en payant un transport.

\- Ils ne réfléchissent pas assez. Plaisanta t-elle. Aller file, j'informe le conseil que nous raccompagnons la sénatrice, préparez- vous, je prévois le départ dans deux jour.

\- Bien maître, je m'en vais les en informer. Passer une bonne nuit.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Chacun partit de son côté, vers ses appartements. Une fois rentrée, la Jedi contacta la conseil qui accepta ce qu'elle leurs demandait. Elle prit ensuite une bonne douche, enfila sa tenu de nuit et se glissa sous les draps. Cette journée avait été pleine de retournement de situation mais au final tout c'était arrangé. Elle ferma les yeux ne pensant qu'aux plus beaux moments espérant faire de doux rêve.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nouveau chapitre avec un jour de retard j'en suis navrée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire. ;)**

Chapitre 14

Allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond, Blake attendait la venu d'Anakin, ce dernier venait de l'appeler lui disant qu'ils devaient discuter de quelque chose. Le temple était calme à cette heure-ci le soleil était à peine levé, les autres patients dormaient surement encore. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui des machines médicale, le reste étant très silencieux. Anakin débarqua dans la chambre munit d'un plateau avec deux assiettes contenants des tartines pour le petit déjeuné avec deux verres de jus. Il les posa sur la petite table à disposition dans la chambre, avant de s'assoir à côté de son ami qui se redressa doucement. Blake bu le jus avec bonheur n'en ayant pas à l'infirmerie, ce goût de fruit lui manquait. Anakin le regarda amusé avant de s'installé plus confortablement dans la chaise.

\- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, la nourriture n'est pas la meilleur ici.

\- Je confirme, sinon comment va ton bras, tu t'adapte? Demanda Blake entament sa première tartine.

\- Ça va, je m'entraine au maniement du sabre et je réapprend tous les gestes du quotidiens. Ne plus sentir les choses quand je les touches me surprend toujours. Avoua Anakin troublé.

\- Bon tu avais un truc important à me dire. Fit-il changeant rapidement de sujet sentant le trouble chez son ami.

\- Effectivement. Tu te souviens de cette conversation à ton retour, au réfectoire, à propos de nos maîtres et de leurs proximité?

\- Vaguement oui, pourquoi, où veux-tu en venir? Demanda Blake incertain.

\- Éh bien, il se pourrait que j'ai un plan pour les rapprocher encore plus. Fit-il mesquin.

\- Anakin, tu sais tout aussi bien que le code leur interdit toutes relation, ça ne servirait à rien à part à les briser! Rétorqua Blake.

\- C'est là que tu as tord, le conseil leur à autorisé cette relation. Ajouta Anakin malicieusement.

Un grand sourire malin naquit sur les lèvres de Blake. Il regarda Anakin soudain très intéressé.

\- Alors ton plan, quel est-il.

\- Nous partons sur Tatooine demain et... ils feront tous les deux partit du voyage.

\- Oui et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, les enfermer? Demanda Blake peut convaincu.

\- Pas vraiment, ils seront en quelque sorte conviés à dormir dans la même cabine, n'ayant d'autres choix.

\- Et qui te dit qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils dormiront ensemble, toi même tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est que le début du plan mon ami. Rétorqua Anakin.

\- Quoi, tu vas les forcer, les droguer? Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance. Annonça Blake pas convaincu du tout.

\- Bien sur que non, je me ferais prendre directement mais, je n'aurais pas besoin de leurs faire tout ceci, l'attraction qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre suffira.

\- Je sais que la Force est toujours de ton côté mais, je crois que cette fois ci elle ne te suivra pas. Objecta Blake.

\- Tu verras, je suis certains que mon plan va fonctionner. Fit Anakin confiant.

\- Je suis sûr que non, mais bon je te laisse l'illusion de cette réussite.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuté de la possible réussite de cette mission avant d'être interrompus par un guérisseur venant examiner Blake. Anakin le laissa, lui promettant de lui raconter tout en détail à son retour. Il repensa à son plan tout en marchant, croisant tout un tas de personnes se rendant au réfectoire, y comprit Qui-Gon qui le regarda perplexe avant de l'arrêter.

\- Anakin, tout vas bien, je te trouve bien souriant. Demanda-t-il se questionnant sur l'étrange bonne humeur du garçon.

\- Très bien maître Jinn, je viens de quitter Blake et je me rappelle... et bien... je me rappelle de la blague qu'il vient de me raconter.

\- Tu sais très bien que je sais que tu es en train de me mentir, je te conseil maintenant de me raconter la vérité. Ordonna Qui-Gon suspicieux.

\- Je vous l'assure maître... c'est la vérité. Se justifia Anakin.

\- Anakin! Insista le maître.

\- Bien, mais venez avec moi, il y a trop de monde ici.

Ils s'éloignèrent du couloir bondé, Qui-Gon emmenant le plus jeune dans son appartement, préparant du thé pour eux deux. Une fois les tasses fumantes en mains et les deux assis, Anakin lui raconta sa conversation avec Blake et de son plan. De toute façon Qui-Gon se serait rendu compte de quelque chose faisant lui aussi partit de l'expédition. Le plus vieux rigola de la situation, il trouvait la démarche du Padawan hilarante et touchante à la fois. Anakin lui fit promettre de ne rien dévoiler aux deux cibles. Qui-Gon lui promit de ne rien dire et lui conseilla d'écouter les remarques de son camarade qui n'avait pas forcement tort. Anakin eu du mal à accepter ce point croyant son plan infaillible, faisant grandement sourire Qui-Gon face à cette entêtement. Cependant le maître lui proposa son aide s'il la désirait.

Dans l'après midi, Obi-Wan avait prévu avec Erianel de se rendre au baraquement des clones afin de les rencontrer et d'en connaître un peu plus sur leur armée et sur leurs capacités. Apparemment, le Sénat avait rapidement répondu à la demande de logement des unités clone puisque ces derniers étaient logé dans l'ancienne caserne des gardes Républicain, qui avait étrangement déménagé une semaine standard plus tôt, laissant le bâtiments vide mais en bonne état et fonctionnel. La seule chose à avoir été changé fut les dortoirs où des lits superposé avaient été disposés. Les deux Jedi furent accueuilli par un clone qui les dirigea vers le réfectoire où se trouvaient les clones recherchés et où ils pourraient discuter sans être dérangés. La présence de Jedi attira irrémédiablement l'attention des clones, se demandant s'il allait enfin repartir à l'aventure sous peu. On les accompagna jusqu'à une table où se trouvait le capitaine qu'Erianel connaissait ainsi que d'autre clones gradés. Tous les gradés se levèrent en signe de respect pour leur invités, rapidement imité par Erianel et Obi-Wan qui les saluèrent.

\- Bonjour, je ne pense pas que vous ayez été mis au courant de notre visite, je suis le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et voici maître Cardan.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer à nouveau, dans des condition plus amicale. Je suis le Capitaine Rex de la 501ème matricule CT-7567.

\- Commandant Cody de la 212ème matricule CC-2224

\- Commandant Wolffe, je dirige l'escadron Wolfpack matricule CC-3636.

\- Capitaine Timer de 115éme matricule CT-7789.

\- Alors qu'êtes vous venu faire ici? Demanda poliment Rex.

\- Nous sommes venu rencontrer nos troupes. Le conseil et le Sénat ont du vous assigné à un Jedi. Répondit Erianel.

\- Effectivement, l'on m'a parler de vous maître Kenobi, je suppose que vous aussi. Fit Cody.

\- Je suis désolé de vous dire que l'on m'a juste transmit votre nom il est vrai. C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes tout deux venu vous rencontrer en personne.

\- Pour notre part, nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrer dans les meilleurs circonstances. Fit Erianel à Timer qui acquiesça.

\- Il est vrai, vous semblez aller mieux. Ajouta Timer conciliant.

\- Beaucoup mieux, mon Padawan est sauf, je suis rassurée.

\- ET pour ce qui est de vous, qui sont vos généraux. Demanda Obi-Wan curieux.

\- Un certain maître Jedi Plo Koon.

\- Ah maître Plo, un bon Jedi, calme et réfléchit, il passera sans doute vous voir dans la semaine. Sourit Kenobi. Et vous. Fit-il à Rex.

\- L'on m'a parler d'un Skywalker.

\- Pardon vous avez du vous tromper, c'est impossible. Objecta Obi-Wan.

\- Et pourtant c'est bien ce nom là que l'on m'a dit. Clarifia Rex.

\- Anakin Skywalker? Demanda Obi-Wan pour être sûr, même s'il était le seul Skywalker au temple.

\- Celui même, que ce passe t-il avec lui, l'on m'a prévenu qu'il pouvait être une tête brulée mais cela ne me semble pas être un problème.

\- L'on parle donc bien du même Skywalker. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Anakin est encore un Padawan, un apprenti alors je ne vois pas comment il peut être à la tête d'un escadron sans avoir le statut de chevalier.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider sur ce point, j'ai reçu ces ordres. Peut-être devriez-vous parler avec vos confrères. Proposa Rex.

\- Il a raison Obi-Wan, peut être que le conseil à décidé de le faire passer au rang de chevalier, le jugeant prêt, suite aux évènements de Géonosis. Il en est peut être de même pour les autres Padawan les plus âgés, comme cela, ils pourraient prendre avec eu un Padawan. Expliqua Erianel

\- Peut-être, je demanderais à maître Yoda, il surement la réponse.

Une fois la situation clarifié, les Jedi et les clones communiquèrent sur leur futur collaboration, ils partagèrent ainsi différents point de vue de la situation et leurs différentes méthodes de travail. La discussion dériva sur l'éducation des uns et des autres, les clones tout aussi intrigué que les Jedi sur ce point. Une chose étonna grandement Erianel, ce fût que les clones étaient plus jeunes qu'elle en âge alors qu'ils paraissent avoir le même. Ils finirent leur après midi ensemble, déclinant même une invitation du capitaine Rex, d'aller boire un verre dans un bar, ne s'étant toujours pas remit de la dernière fois. Timer plutôt curieux demanda une explication que les Jedi eurent du mal à communiquer, ils leur firent un rapide résumé en omettant certains détails. Même sans toutes l'histoires les clones en rirent mais rassurèrent les Jedi comme quoi cela montrait qu'ils étaient humain car, beaucoup pensaient que les Jedi n'avaient aucun sentiments aucune vie sociale et qu'ils étaient hautain. Avant de partir Obi-Wan leur promit qu'il leur ferait visiter Coruscant et ses meilleurs coin dès qu'il reviendrait de Tatooine, ce que les soldats acceptèrent d'ambler.

Arrivés au Temple chacun partit de son côté, Erianel allant à l'infirmerie voir Blake, s'assurer de sa santé et Obi-Wan monta voir Yoda afin d'avoir confirmation des dires du clone et ainsi prévenir Anakin dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Il porta un coup à la porte avant de recevoir l'autorisation d'entré. Le petit être vert était assis en tailleur sur un pouf devant un large baie vitrée les yeux fermé. Yoda ouvrit enfin les yeux et invita le Jedi à s'installer sur le deuxième pouf de la pièce. Obi-Wan le remercia tout en s'exécutant, ce ne fut qu'au moment ou le Jedi fut assis que le grand maître prit la parole connaissant déjà la raison de la visite de l'homme.

\- Te questionner sur la nomination au rang de chevalier de ton Padawan tu est en train?

\- Oui maître, la rumeur est donc vrai vous avez décidé qu'Anakin est prêt? Demanda Obi-Wan

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai qu'il est plus sage même s'il est encore intrépide et que parfois il se la joue solo... il le mérite.

\- Alors la réponse à ta question tu as. Répondit Yoda malicieux.

\- Êtes vous certain que lui confier une troupe de clone sois une bonne idée? Questionna Obi-Wan peut certain de cette décision.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, en solitaire il aime travailler, l'aider à corrigé ce problème les clones vont.

Maintenant Obi-Wan comprenait parfaitement, c'était une sorte de test pour Anakin, lui permettant de se canaliser et d'écouter les autres. Le petit maître vert, comme à son habitude avait réfléchit à tout et cela se voyait sur son visage.

Après une grande conversation pleine de sagesse Obi-Wan avait promit à Yoda qu'il ne préviendrait Anakin qu'après leur retour sur Coruscant, il devrait aussi transmettre le message à Erianel puisque son Padawan allait aussi passer au rang de chevalier. D'ailleurs à la mention de sa camarade, Yoda l'avait questionner sur leur relation mais, Obi-Wan lui avait expliquer sa demande en mariage presque volontaire, il y avait penser mais, il ne s'était pas douté que l'alcool l'aiderait autant. Le grand maître avait rit et lui avait confié qu'il avait entièrement confiance en eux deux et que le refus de cette demande inopiné était une preuve de sagesse.

Une fois rentrer chez lui, il prépara le repas et passa la soirée avec son Padawan à retravailler la méditation qui soyons honnête allait leur faire le plus grand bien.

Le lendemain matin, jour du départ, Qui-Gon attendait le reste des Jedi au point de rendez-vous donner, dans le hall du temple. Personne n'était encore arrivé, c'est à dire qu le vieux maître avait décidé d'y venir en avance. Erianel arriva peut de temps après, elle salua Qui-Gon avec qui elle parla, le remerciant pour avoir été présent quand elle en avait eu besoin. Plus le temps passait plus les deux Jedi s'impatientèrent. Anakin et Obi-Wan n'étaient pas encore arrivés et ils devaient aller chercher la Sénatrice par la suite. Qui-Gon proposa à la Jedi de monté voir chez eux pour voir où ils en étaient. Devant la porte de l'appartement que les deux garçon occupait aucun son ne fuitait, ceci paru étrange à Qui-Gon qui avait côtoyer assez longtemps les deux énergumènes pour savoir que le mot silence n'était pas celui qui leur correspondait le mieux quand ils étaient chez eux. Il ouvrit la porte confirmant ainsi sa théorie, Obi-Wan et Anakin avaient du oublier de se lever.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ont doit décoller au plus tard dans une heure _et_ avec la Sénatrice. Ils exagèrent. S'emporta Erianel.

\- Calme toi, il nous suffit de les réveiller et de les presser. Calma Qui-Gon.

\- Vous avez raison maître mais, on ne peux pas leur faire une petite plaisanterie pour les réveiller? Demanda-t-elle feignant la timidité.

\- Erianel cela se rapproche d'une vengeance! Souligna Qui-Gon souriant bien malgré lui.

\- Absolument pas, voyez cela plus comme... une leçon.

\- Tu tourne tout en leçon jeune fille.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

Le grand Jedi la regarda essayant d'être sévère mais, Erianel lui envoya un sourire innocent. Il abandonna toute tentatives de lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Bien, de qui t'occupe tu dans ce cas. Demanda t-il en chuchotant toujours.

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'Anakin, je connais bien ses réactions va voir Obi-Wan, il a un sommeil plus lourd.

\- Donc en vrais vous me donnez le plus compliquer.

\- Cette idée viens de toi. Il sourit très amusé par la situation.

Il la laissa devant la porte de son ancien Padawan et entra dans la chambre d'Anakin ne voulant pas trop brusquer le jeune garçon, ce ne serait pas le cas pour ce pauvre Obi-Wan enfin il apprécierait peut être ce type de réveil. Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire le moindre et marcha vers le lit se trouvant au centre de la pièce, la tête du lit collé au mur. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre de son ami et sourit en voyant les maquettes de différents vaisseau. Il avait gardé son esprit d'enfant elle le savait. Étrangement il ne se réveilla pas quand elle monta sur le lit, du côté vide. Obi-Wan dormait sur le côté, les cheveux en bataille, les bras serrant fort son oreiller. Cette vision l'attendrit presque mais, elle voulait toujours se venger, alors elle s'allongea presque entièrement, posé sur son coude, la tête près de l'oreille du Jedi. Elle essaya de ne pas rire de la situation, chose très difficile à appliquer tant son camarade la faisait rire. Ayant repris son calme elle commença à lui chuchoter des paroles aux oreilles.

\- Obi-Wan... réveil toi... il est l'heure mon grand.

\- Mmmh... laisse moi cinq minutes de plus maman. Fit-il en bougeant légèrement sans se réveiller pour autant.

Elle gloussa malgré elle, c'était beaucoup trop amusant, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un petit garçon. Elle décida d'adapter sa tactique, elle prit sa tresse et avec les pointes le chatouilla légèrement. Cette fois ci un grognement lui répondit mais il ne se réveilla toujours pas. Exaspéré, elle quitta doucement la chambre, elle remarqua qu'Anakin était debout, encore un peu endormie, il prenait un petit déjeuné que Qui-Gon lui avait préparé. Ce dernier la remarqua mais fût surpris de ne pas voir Obi-Wan à sa suite.

\- Il arrive bientôt? La questionna t-il.

\- Non mais, il ne va pas tarder, Anakin sais-tu où sont rangés bassines. Demanda t-elle en regardant le Padawan.

\- Je dirais peut-être dans la salle de bain, je n'en suis pas sûr, sinon il y a des saladiers dans la cuisines.

\- Ça ira merci bien.

\- Que compte tu faire Erianel. S'interrogea Qui-Gon.

\- Vous le savez très bien maître.

Sur ce elle prit le plus grand des saladiers et le remplit d'eau avant de le déplacer grâce à la force. Elle se repositionna comme auparavant et le secoua gentiment, lui embrassant ensuite la joue, lui faisant ainsi ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui offrit un beau sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel réveil.

\- Tu ne sais pas.

\- J'avoue que non mais... en tout cas ce n'est pas déplaisant.

\- Vraiment... tu aimerais que ça arrive plus souvent. Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je ne dis pas non.

\- Tu vas surement changer d'avis sous peu.

\- Pourquoi? Là il commença à s'inquiété face à se sourire mutin.

C'est à ce moment que le saladier entier se déversa sur le Jedi le trempant entièrement. Elle avait prit le soin de s'écarter ne voulant pas être mouiller elle aussi.

Une légende raconte que le cris que poussa Obi-Wan s'était entendu dans tout le temple réveillant chevaliers, Padawan et Maîtres. Pour ce qui en était des personnes présente, la scène fut comique. Anakin et Qui-Gon riait à s'en fêler les côtes. Dans la chambre se fut tout autre, Obi-Wan s'était levé précipitamment n'ayant vraiment pas comprit les motivations d'un tel réveil.

\- POURQUOI? Fût la seule chose qu'il pensa à demander.

\- Je vous avais donner rendez-vous il y a... _elle fit une pause pour réfléchir_... oh trente minutes dans le hall du temple.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me réveiller comme ça! s'indigna t-il

\- Crois moi j'ai essayer d'autres méthodes.

\- Je me suis bien réveillé quand tu m'as embrassé!

\- Oui mais j'avais préparé le saladier, maintenant file manger, je m'occupe de ton lit.

\- Oh non, toi tu sort le temps que je me change.

\- Ne fait pas ton enfant Kenobi! Déclara t-elle menaçante.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, Obi-Wan, tu sort d'ici et tu mange, tu te changeras après, quand à toi Erianel tu répare tes bêtises! Gronda Qui-Gon.

\- Oui maître. Répondirent les deux Jedi tel deux enfants se faisant disputer par leur père.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à temps au rendez-vous pour récupérer la Sénatrice Amidala qui, remarqua tout de suite une certaine tension au sein du groupe. Obi-Wan et Erianel étaient distant l'un de l'autre, Anakin ruminait dans un coin à propos d'un plan et Qui-Gon avait un air sévère sur le visage. Le capitaine Typho se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage où se trouvait Anakin en train de ronchonner.

\- Vous allez bien Jedi. S'inquiéta t-il.

\- Oui très bien. Répondit-il toujours bougon.

Il amorça le décollage ayant prévenu les passagers auparavant et décolla. Les coordonnées de sa planète natale déjà programmées dans l'ordinateur de bord et une fois sortit de l'atmosphère de Coruscant il passa en hyperespace. Padmé déterminé à avoir des informations se leva et alla voir dans la cabine où elle avait vue la Je di se diriger avant le décollage. Dans ce vaisseau, il n'y avait que deux cabine, elle l'avait vue entrer dans celle de droite, elle frappa deux coups à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle y découvrit Erianel occupé à ranger son équipement médical, la Jedi se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, elle se détendit en voyant Padmé.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose madame.

\- Erianel, pouvons nous discuter toutes les deux?

\- Évidement, _elles s'assirent sur l'un des lits_ , de quoi voulez vous discuter?

\- J'aimerais que nous parlions d'amie à amie, Erianel on se connait assez pour se tutoyer tu ne trouve pas?

\- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il te tracasse Padmé?

\- Eh bien... il y a eu un problème au temple? Demanda t-elle timidement.

\- Non pourquoi demande tu cela? Erianel était étonné par la question de la Sénatrice.

\- Je ne sais pas, Anakin à l'air grincheux, il n'arrête pas de ruminer, Obi-Wan et toi vous semblez vous éviter comme la peste et on dirait que Qui-Gon est irrité par quelque chose. Alors je me questionne.

\- Ah... ne t'en fait pas, tout ce passe très bien... enfin aussi bien qu'il le faut au temple, il ne s'agit qu'un problème interne entre Obi-Wan et moi, ça ne plait pas à Qui-Gon.

\- que c'est-il passé? D'habitude vous êtes inséparable, très proche. C'est la décision que le conseil à pris à votre sujet qui à tout chamboulé? Questionna Padmé.

\- Comment à tu pris connaissance de cela... non laisse, Anakin à du te le dire. Pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est pas du à la décision du conseil, Je l'ai juste réveillé ce matin, il n'a pas apprécié... enfin bref, ça va s'arranger, il va bouder encore un petit peu et c'est tout.

\- Ça me rassure. Vous êtes adorable ensemble. Fit-elle sincère.

Cela fit rire la Jedi et c'est ainsi que pendant tout le voyage les deux femmes discutèrent ensemble de leur relation amoureuse, Padmé révélant ainsi les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Anakin, ce à quoi la Jedi sourit. Elle avait remarqué depuis le début qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là et elle l'approuvait, elle savait que Padmé pouvait contrôler le tempérament du Padawan. De toute manière qui était elle pour juger.

Après une matinée de voyage en hyperespace, Anakin reprit les commandes du vaisseau et entra dans l'atmosphère de Tatooine. Il vola à haute altitude vers la ferme des Lars et une fois sur zone il atterrit juste devant attirant les Lars dehors. Owen fut le premier à venir à leur rencontre reconnaissant envers Anakin d'avoir tenu sa promesse, de revenir voir sa mère.

\- Bienvenue Anakin, tu manquais à ta mère tu sais. Déclara Owen.

\- Elle aussi, je tenais à revenir comme je lui avais promit. Je ne suis pas revenu seul.

\- Tu as ramener d'autre Jedi, ce n'est pas risqué sur Tatooine.

\- Je ne pense pas et je devais ramener maître Cardan pour examiner maman.

Les autres passager furent tout aussi bien accueilli qu'Anakin par la famille Lars. Erianel fut conduit auprès de Schmi qui se trouvait dans le salon, assise à table, parlant à Beru, elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux que la semaine passé, elle souriait, surtout quand son fils entra dans le salon accompagné. Il l'a prit directement dans ses bras scrutant le moindre problème encore inquiet pour sa santé. Schmi le repoussa gentiment lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ani, je vais bien, présente moi plutôt ton amie. Calma Schmi.

\- Maman, je t'avais promit de revenir avec un médecin, c'est une très grande amie de mon maître.

\- Vous êtes aussi une Jedi? Il y a des médecin? Demanda Beru intrigué.

\- Oui je suis une Jedi et on va dire que nous sommes considérés comme des guérisseur. Je m'appelle Erianel Cardan. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Tous le plaisir est pour nous mademoiselle. Répondit Schmi.

\- Bon, je vous laisse je vais voir Obi-Wan, maître vous avez un message à lui transmettre? Demanda Anakin mine de rien.

\- Non, je n'ai rien de spéciale à dire à ton maître tu peux y aller.

\- Vous êtes sûr? Insista t-il.

\- Oui et si j'aimais le besoin se faisait sentir j'irais le voir personnellement. Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Anakin? Erianel était suspicieuse.

\- Rien j'y vais, je vous laisse. Anakin partit rapidement de cette pièce sentant le regard menaçant de la Jedi.

Elle commença les soins de Schmi regardant les coupures sur le visage, elles n'étaient pas encore entièrement refermé, elle décida de lui appliqué une pansement imbibé de bacta. Elle examina les autres blessures qui se trouvait dans son dos et comme elle s'y était attendu elle avait de grand plaie un peu infecté, elle les désinfecta avant de prendre cette fois ci des compresses qu'elle imbiba aussi de bacta et les disposa sur l'entièreté du dos et elle banda tout cela pour que ça tienne. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait mit pour examiner et soigner les blessures, Beru l'avait questionner, voulant en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire si jamais elle devait soigner l'un des membres de sa famille, ils étaient éloignés de la ville alors il était préférable d'en savoir le plus possible. La Jedi avait répondu à toutes ses questions sans broncher, contente de pouvoir transmettre son savoir à d'autres personnes le nécessitant. Après les soins Erianel se rendit dans la cuisine que lui avait indiquer la jeune femme. Elle se lava les mains, même si elle avait mit du désinfectant avant de prodiguer les soins. Elle rejoignit le salon qui était désormais remplit, le reste de la troupe avait été invité à entrer, tous attablé avec un verre contenant un liquide, qu'elle devina être un alcool de la planète. Elle rejoignit les autres et s'assit sur la dernière chaise entre Obi-Wan et Anakin. De l'autre côté d'Obi-Wan se tenait Qui-Gon qui à ce moment précis jeta un regard furtif à Anakin qui comprit le message, ils devaient à tout pris les faire se reparler si Anakin voulait que son plan fonctionne. Mais pour cela il devait d'abord enclencher une discussion.

\- Alors maître que pensez- vous de Tatooine? Il savait que c'était un sujet bateau.

\- Anakin, je suis déjà venu, j'étais là quand nous t'avons ramené. Répondit Obi-Wan.

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié!

\- Ani, tu es toujours pareil, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis? Demanda sa mère.

\- De réfléchir un peu plus et d'être moins impulsif. Fit-il tout penaud.

\- Alors ça c'est bien vrai, il à encore un peu de mal à le faire. Plaisanta Obi-Wan

\- La faute à qui? C'est ton Padawan après tout, il prend exemple sur son maître. Rétorqua Erianel.

\- Parce que toi, tu es parfaite peut-être? Le combat commença.

\- Oh non loin de là. Aller Ben, je plaisante.

\- Comment m'as tu appeler?

\- Quoi tu ne te souviens pas de ce surnom?

\- Si mais ça fait tellement longtemps.

\- Je sais... Obi-Wan je suis désolé pour ce matin. S'excusa t-elle.

\- C'est bon, c'était ridicule de m'énerver.

\- Alors on est quitte? Demanda t-elle.

\- Presque. Ajouta-il énigmatique.

La Jedi préféra éloigner sa chaise de son ami, craignant que quelque chose ne lui arrive.

Le reste de l'après midi fût consacré à la visite de la ferme d'humidité, inintéressant les Jedi, ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de venir sur Tatooine ou d'autre planète comme celle ci. Le soir venu ils furent tous invités à se joindre à la famille pour diner. L'atmosphère était légère, la bonne humeur régnait dans le salon de la maison. Une mère et son fils enfin réunis même si les deux savaient qu'ils devraient se séparer le lendemain. Mais pour le moment ils préférèrent en profiter. Schmi étaient d'ailleurs reconnaissante envers Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan qui s'étaient occupés de son fils. Obi-Wan en avait profité pour raconter pas mal d'anecdote sur Anakin, ce dernier tentant de nier en bloc mais se trahissant en devenant rouge pivoine. Il tenta tout de même de se venger mais ne reçu que les réprimande de sa mère et de son maître lui rappelant que la vengeance n'était pas la voie du Jedi.

\- Ce n'est pas juste vous vous venger toujours tous les deux! Se plaignit Anakin en désignant son maître et Erianel.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, je lui apprend une leçon. Rectifia Erianel.

\- Elle à raison, d'ailleurs, à ce propos... tu mérite une leçon ma chère. Ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- Moi? Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu était presque pardonnée. Du coup j'ai réfléchit à une bonne leçon que je pourrais te donner. Tu vas donc me suivre dehors. Ordonna t-il sérieux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre dehors alors que je sais que tu vas me le faire payer. Le soleil ne te fais pas du bien mon pauvre.

\- Bon je vais devoir utiliser la diplomatie musclée. Messieurs Dames, veuillez m'excuser.

Il se leva, tira la chaise de sa camarade, elle tenta de de le repousser mais il réussit quand même à la porter, la portant comme un sac à patates vers l'extérieur. Le temps était clément il ne faisait pas chaud, ce qui était agréable. Elle se débattit encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose sur le sable. Elle se releva s'époussetant, elle ne remarqua pas le grand sac de sable lévitant au dessus d'elle et se renversant entièrement, les grains de sable se faufilant sous ses vêtements. Elle gémit, pleine de sable et envoya un regard assassin sur Obi-Wan qui souriait juste, les bras croisés.

\- Maintenant nous sommes quitte. Il partit vers l'intérieur de la maison.

La Jedi ne s'en offusqua pas, elle l'avait peut être mérité. Elle entra dans le vaisseau ne voulant pas mettre plus de sable qu'il n'y en avait déjà dans la maison. Elle prit son vêtement de nuit sachant qu'il était tard et que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer et elle partit en direction de la salle d'eau afin de prendre une bonne douche.

Une petite heure plus tard, tous le monde étaient rentrer se préparant à aller dormir. Erianel était dans le coin détente et lisait un livre quand Obi-Wan vint la rejoindre s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Essayant de lire par dessus son épaule. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait attirer son attention, elle détestait ça. Effectivement à peine eu t-il commencé, qu'elle referma le livre et qu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu es vexé. Remarqua t-il.

\- Non pas du tout. Contra t-elle.

\- Tu es vexé je n'y crois pas.

Elle remonta les jambes vers elle et croisa les bras, montrant ainsi sa contrariété. Il se rapprocha d'elle et commença à la chatouiller lui tirant un sourire. Elle l'arrêta n'en pouvant plus avant de se lever et de déposé un baiser sur la joue du Jedi. Il ne la laissa pas partir et la tira à lui l'embrassant passionnément, la laissant repartir après un certain temps.

\- Bonne nuit Ben. Dit-elle.

\- Bonne nuit Eria.

Elle le laissa là assis. Anakin la regarda entrer dans la cabine où il avait vue Padmé rentrer plus tôt, il s'en étonna mais lui souhaita tout de même une bonne nuit. C'est en voyant son maître entrer dans la cabine qu'il partageait avec Qui-Gon et Typho qu'il comprit que son plan allait échouer. Il avait oublier Padmé, elle n'allait surement pas dormir avec eux comment avait-il pu négliger ce détail. Quel idiot. Il s'en retourna dans sa cabine bougonnant, le plan A avait échouer et en plus il avait perdu son pari contre Blake, Quelle soirée de merde pensa t-il. Au moins les deux maître s'étaient réconcilier, c'était un point, prochaine essaie sur Coruscant avec le concours de Blake, le plan B verrait le jour et cette fois ci il réussirait, il en était certain, il en mettait sa dernière main valide à couper, parole D'Anakin Skywalker.


	16. Chapter 16

**Après plusieurs jours d'attente, je sais je n'ai pas publiée ce week- end je suis désolé mais voilà petit bloquage. c'est pour cela qu'il n'arrive que maintenant. Mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira. il y aura une petite explication à la fin sur l'un des personnages. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 15

le lendemain matin, une fois tout le monde réveillé, Erianel était partie refaire les soins de Schmi, regardant si les blessures ne s'étaient pas réinfectés. Heureuse de constater que tout était en ordre, elle refit un pansement ainsi qu'un bandage et donna des instructions à Beru qui écouta avec attention la Jedi, promettant de faire son possible. Erianel savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en la jeune femme, de toute manière elle n'avait pas le choix, le départ était programmé pour l'après midi même.

Anakin était dans le petit sous sol, là où les droïdes pouvaient prendre un bain d'huile ou se faire réparer. Il était inquiet, certes il était très heureux de voir sa mère si épanouie mais il avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Il en avait parlé à Schmi, elle lui avait conseillé d'écouter son cœur malgré les interdits, alors il se retrouvait là en train de regarder fixement une bague de fiançailles qu'ils s'apprêtait à offrir à Padmé. Ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour sur Géonosis, peut-être par peur de ne plus pouvoir se le dire mais, ses sentiments envers cette femme était si intense et il savait que Padmé l'aimait du même amour. La Sénatrice arriva, elle cherchait Anakin, Cliegg lui avait dit l'avoir vu descendre au sous sol, elle s'y était donc rendu retrouvant Anakin en train de faire les cent pas semblant perdu et regardant un objet dans ses mains. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule voulant attirer son attention.

\- Ani est-ce que tout va bien? S'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Je... oui, Padmé, je... j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Le Jedi se mit à genoux, prit les mains de la Sénatrice dans les siennes et releva le visage vers celui de la jeune femme, perdu face au comportement peu ordinaire d'Anakin.

\- Padmé, veux-tu m'épouser? Il se lança espérant entendre la réponse souhaitée.

\- Anakin, Je... tu es un Jedi, c'est contre le Code...

-... Je m'en fiche Padmé, je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, tant pis si je dois quitter l'ordre! Fit-il la colère commençant à monter.

\- Mais que va dire Obi-Wan, il est comme ton frère, il tient à toi.

\- S'il tient vraiment à moi il comprendra et il approuvera. S'il te plait Padmé. La supplia t-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, ce n'était pas la décision la plus simple de sa vie, elle l'aimait, elle voulait accepter mais, elle devait aussi penser à l'opinion des autres. Cependant voyant le doux regard qu'il lui lançait elle ne pu choisir autre chose.

\- Oui Anakin, oui je veux t'épouser.

Le Jedi la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, la joie se lisant sur leurs visages, ils pourraient enfin vivre leur amour, même s'ils devraient sans doute le cacher à certaines personnes, personne ne savait de quoi l'avenir était fait.

Après un repas que les Lars avaient voulu passer avec les voyageurs, ils purent partir en direction du noyau, vers Naboo. Les au-revoir entre la mère et le fils furent très émouvants, tous deux se promettant qu'ils se reverraient.

Naboo, voilà qu'après seulement une semaine, Erianel revenait sur cette planète, si belle, si verdoyante totalement différente de Coruscant. Ils se posèrent au spatioport avant d'être conduit au palais de la reine, où la Sénatrice lui assura qu'elle allait bien. La reine l'informa que le dirigeant du clan Damask était présent ici sur Naboo. Cette nouvelle intrigua les Jedi assez vieux pour connaître Hego Damask. Obi-Wan éclaira son Padawan perdu ne connaissant pas vraiment cette personne. Ils furent conduits dans un petit salon où se trouvait déjà le grand Muun sirotant une boisson grâce à son masque respiratoire. En voyant la Sénatrice et les Jedi, Hego se leva et s'inclina en signe de respect.

\- Sénatrice c'est un soulagement de vous savoir seine et sauve. J'ai entendu parler de la bataille sur Géonosis, mes sincères condoléance Jedi, cela doit être une période difficile pour vous.

\- Nous faisons notre deuil, nous savons qu'ils ont rejoins la Force et qu'ils sont en paix, nous vous remercions cependant de votre solicitude. Répondit Qui-Gon.

Ce Muun comme tout les représentant de son espèce parlait beaucoup des affaires, les Jedi étaient toujours méfiant face à eux mais, celui-ci était particulier, seul Qui-Gon l'ayant déjà rencontré savait ce don il était capable dans son monde. Heureusement la rencontre ne dura pas trop longtemps, Padmé ayant décidé de retourner chez ses parents, emmenant avec elle les Jedi, les soulagent d'un poids invisible qu'ils ne purent expliquer.

Les Jedi ne furent pas les seuls à partir du palais, Hego Damask se rendit dans son appartement où il résidait sur la planète. Cette rencontre inopiné l'avait émoustillé, être au plus près des Jedi sans qu'ils ne sentent ce qu'il était vraiment fut une expérience gratifiante. Il s'approcha d'une console holo sécurisé et entra le numéro du destinataire qu'il voulait joindre. Un homme encapuchonné se matérialisa et s'inclina devant l'être qui le contactait.

\- Maître, j'attendais justement de vos nouvelles.

\- Je n'en doute pas mon apprenti.

\- Comment ce passe votre séjour sur Naboo?

\- Mieux que je ne pouvais l'espérer, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que des Jedi seraient présent.

\- J'ai n'ai été mis au courant qu'au dernier moment mon maître, j'en suis navré. S'excusa la forme holographique.

\- Ce n'est rien Dark Sidious, il y a un point positif à cela, j'ai pu approcher Skywalker de plus près et le jauger en toute discrétion. Répondit Dark Plagueis à travers son masque.

\- Par curiosité de qui était-il accompagné?

\- J'ai pu reconnaître maître Jinn, il à bien vieillit depuis notre dernière rencontre et semble méfiant à mon égard mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Plagueis Jubila à ce souvenir. Il y avait aussi Kenobi, l'un ne va jamais sans l'autre on dirait. La seule personne que je n'ai à ma connaissance jamais croisé est une femme Jedi. Plagueis semblait irrité, il aimait connaître son adversaire.

\- Oh sans doute maître Cardan, elle siège dorénavant au conseil elle aussi, Kenobi et elle sont inséparables, ils entretiennent... il semblerait une relation amoureuse si j'ai bien compris. Ne vous inquiétez pas d'elle, elle est sans importance. Éclaira Sidious.

\- Ne sous estimez jamais un adversaire Sidious. Elle peut toujours servir, surtout si ce couple fonctionne c'est que quelque part un grand flux d'émotion vie en elle. Rétorqua Plagueis.

\- Bien maître. S'excusa Dark Sidious.

\- Si le jeune Skywalker échappe à notre emprise nous pourrions essayer avec cette jeune personne, j'ai sentit en elle une part d'ombre.

\- C'est une idée mon maître mais elle ne sera jamais aussi puissante que lui mais, je ferais selon votre volonté. Je dois vous laisser, une séance va se tenir au Sénat d'ici peut. Déclara Sidious regardant autour de lui.

\- Bien, accomplissez votre devoir mon apprenti, je ferais des recherches de mon côté.

Plagueis coupa la communication et partit s'asseoir sur le grand canapé rouge du salon. On pouvait lire un immense plaisir se peindre dans ses yeux, le grand plan semblant aller dans une très très bonne direction.

Le domaine de la famille Naberrie était magnifique à regarder, ces plaines entourant la demeure, cette rivière cristalline permettant de se rafraîchir. Toute la petite troupe se retrouvait dans le salon extérieur, la fin d'après midi apportant son petit vent frais, le soleil couchant se reflétant sur les étendues d'eau complétant ce tableau idyllique. Anakin ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise et lançait des regard à Padmé, qui elle aussi semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Obi-Wan commença à en avoir assez du comportement de son Padawan, il l'interpella.

\- Anakin cesse donc de t'agiter comme cela, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin!

\- Maître je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. Déclara t-il dans un souffle.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fais Padawan. Obi-Wan était dépité, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'enseignement était une chose si compliqué.

\- Maître Kenobi, Anakin n'est pas seul dans cette histoire, cela nous concerne tout les deux. Intervint Padmé sentant que si elle participait Obi-Wan serait plus indulgent.

\- Allez-y nous vous écoutons. Déclara finalement le Jedi

\- Padmé et moi allons nous marier.

\- Pardon, vous allez quoi? Obi-Wan tenta de comprendre les dires de son Padawan sans franc succès.

\- Nous allons nous marier, que cela vous plaise ou non maître, nous nous aimons et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

\- Et l'Ordre tu y as pensé. Il s'y opposera. Clama le maître.

\- Maître, je vous en prit, je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre, vous êtes comme un grand frère, la personne que j'ai choisi de suivre. Répondit Anakin se souvenant de ce que Padmé lui avait dit, sur son lien avec Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan fût touché par les paroles d'Anakin, jamais il n'avait pensé que son Padawan ressentirait ça à son encontre, leur début ensemble avait été mouvementé, Obi-Wan croyant que le jeune garçon qu'était Anakin à l'époque, avait tout fait pour le séparer au plus vite de son maître pour prendre sa place dans le cœur de Qui-Gon. Ce n'est qu'avec le temps et les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, que le chevalier s'était habitué à l'adolescent et qu'il s'était attaché à lui, le considérant comme son frère, sauvé lui aussi par son ancien maître. Il soupira de dépit, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à leur demande, d'ailleurs lui seul semblait l'être, il prit alors sa décision.

\- Anakin, tu as raison, refusé reviendrait à ne pas être honnête avec toi.

\- Vous accepté? Demanda le Padawan stupéfait.

\- Oui Ani... enfin seulement si Padmé est prête à te supporter comme moi je l'ai fait durant toutes ces années. Plaisanta le maître.

Tous partirent dans un éclat de rire, le destin semblait changé, l'amour était au rendez-vous. Jobal Naberrie la mère de Padmé intervint sachant que les Jedi repartiraient d'ici peut de temps, elle décida que le mariage pouvait avoir lieux le lendemain soir et que sa fille pourrait prendre sa robe de mariée. Padmé en fût très émue et accepta tout en questionnant Anakin qui ne put refuser. Darred Janren, le mari de Sola Naberrie se leva de sa chaise avec empressement.

\- Anakin, en temps que futur beau frère je tiens à t'emmener enterrer ta vie de garçon! S'exclama t-il joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Anakin confus n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette étrange tradition.

\- C'est une fête où les hommes parlent, boivent en l'honneur de leur dernière soirée en tant que célibataire. Expliqua t-il joyeusement.

\- Chéri, c'est peut-être interdit pour un Jedi. Déclara Sola.

\- Je ne crois pas, en tout cas pas dans mes souvenirs. Ajouta Qui-Gon.

\- Parfais, allez viens, je t'emmène dans un endroit sympa. Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan. Maître Kenobi vous allez nous accompagner tout de même! S'exclama t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répliqua aussitôt Obi-Wan.

\- Allez Obi ça te ferra du bien et puis c'est pour Anakin. Fit mutinement Erianel.

\- Toi aussi Erianel, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il n'y aurais qu'une soirée pour Anakin. Fit remarquer Padmé.

\- Alors Eria. La vengeance était douce selon Obi-Wan.

Au final, d'un coté il y avait les hommes, composé d'Anakin, Darred et Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon ayant gentiment refusé préférant laisser cela aux jeunes et rester avec les parents de Padmé et les deux filles de Sola. Darred avait décidé de les conduire dans un bar calme de Theed, connaissant le patron, ils purent profité de la soirée, loin de la foule au calme tout en profitant, buvant boissons alcoolisés sur boissons alcoolisés. S'il y avait une seule chose qui devait resté en mémoire serait que lendemain matin Anakin connaitrait sa première gueule de bois, ça Obi-Wan n'était pas prêt de l'oublier, il plaça se souvenir bien au chaud dans sa mémoire.

Plus loin, les femmes voulaient rester soft, elles s'étaient rendu dans l'une des dépendances de la maison Naberrie, au bord de la rivière, ayant emporter avec eux quelques boissons et plusieurs choses à grignoter. Padmé avait contacté des amis d'enfance qu'elle ne voyait plus depuis qu'elle voyageait, elles avaient acceptés l'invitation trop heureuse de la revoir pour refuser. La soirée était haute en couleur, les amis de la sénatrice interrogeait l'intéressée à propos du futur mari, voulant en savoir un peu plus sur l'homme qui avait réussi à séduire la petite rebelle qu'était Padmé. Après tout un autre homme l'avait aimé avant qu'elle ne devienne reine et qui sans doute l'aimait encore. Ne pouvant se sortir de cette avalanche de question, Padmé répondit à chacune de leurs questions, racontant en détail leur rencontre et comment ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Les filles furent toutes scotchés au lèvres de la sénatrice, toutes émues face à tant de sacrifices et d'amour. Certaines d'entre elles, étaient aussi remonté envers les Jedi et leur Code stupide, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était pas humain, que c'était monstrueux d'interdire les personnes d'avoir des sentiments et ce des le plus jeune âge. C'est à ce moment que l'une des invités ne se sentit plus à sa place, peut être avaient-elles raison, même si Erianel ne l'avait pas proscrit, elle avait suivit ce même Code depuis toujours et l'avait inculqué à son Padawan. Sola avait tout de suite sentit que ça allait déraper, certes les Jedi étaient plutôt bien vue depuis la libération de Theed il y a de cela dix ans, mais pour certains habitants de Naboo, leurs pratiques étaient monstrueuses. Pour avoir côtoyée la Jedi présente quand sa sœur revenait, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas monstrueux, il suffisait de la voir s'occuper de son Padawan, comme une grande sœur le faisait, même son maître s'occupait d'elle comme son père à elle le faisait. Elle se leva prête à prendre la défense d'au moins quelques Jedi.

\- Mesdemoiselles, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur une chose ou deux. Padmé va se marier avec un Jedi et... ce soir... sans vous en rendre compte vous avez partagé la soirée avec l'une d'entre eux. Vous les juger sans les connaître, j'ai passé du temps avec elle et croyez moi, elle reborde d'amour, certes leur mode de vie peut étonner mais tant que l'on ne les à pas côtoyer on ne peut pas les juger, leur Codes est comme une religion, un culte qu'ils suivent depuis des milliers d'années comme nos religions. Je suis certaine que pour elle cette soirée peut paraître étrange et pourtant elle est là parce qu'elle tient à Padmé. Alors un peu de respect je vous prit. Elle se rassit à côté de la Jedi en question qui cherchait tant bien que mal à disparaître n'aimant pas être sous le feux des projecteurs.

Étrangement, tous s'excusèrent sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas à critiquer et que Sola avait raison, personne ne devait jugé alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le sujet. Le reste de la soirée se déroula plus calmement et parfois les jeunes femmes interrogèrent la Jedi voulant en savoir plus sur leur origines et leur mode de vie. Erianel fût ravie de répondre à leurs questions mais ne mentionna pas sa relation quelque peut compliqué avec Obi-Wan ce que s'empressa de demander Padmé.

\- Erianel, tu m'as bien dit que le conseil t'avait laissé entretenir une relation avec Obi-Wan n'est-ce pas, où est-ce que ça en est?

\- Eh bien... je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué,... comme Sola l'a dit plus tôt, nous Jedi avons été en quelque sorte conditionnés à contrôler nos sentiments... pour nous protéger... alors ont y va doucement sans nous brusquer.

\- Ani m'a pourtant dit qu'il t'avait demander en mariage et que tu avais dis oui! Padmé était perdu.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par le faire taire celui là. Dit-elle plus pour elle même. Pour répondre à ta question l'alcool n'aide pas, on voulait oublier... enfin... tu vois. On s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée et que nous n'avions pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

\- Vous avez dit que vous contrôlés vos sentiments pour vous protéger, mais de quoi? Tenta de comprendre l'une des amies de Padmé.

\- Les Jedi utilisent le côté lumineux de la force et comme tout le monde s'en doute il y aussi l'opposé, il n'y a pas de lumière sans obscurité et inversement. Alors les Siths utilisent le côté obscur de la Force, ils se nourrissent des émotions et des sentiments pour accroitre leur pouvoir pour faire le mal. En résumé on essaye de se protéger de ce côté obscur. Expliqua t-elle comme elle le put.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas juste être au milieu.

\- Beaucoup plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Plaisanta la Jedi. Mais changeons de sujet c'est la soirée de Padmé on ne va pas la plomber.

La soirée se passa alors dans une meilleurs ambiance, l'attention maintenant fixée sur la futur mariée.

Au alentour d'une heure du matin, les trois hommes revinrent à la résidence Naberrie, l'un d'entre eux aidé par les deux autres, l'alcool l'ayant trahi. Anakin du haut de ses vingt ans n'avait jamais prit part à un enterrement de vie de garçon et avait donc décidé de profiter du siens malgré les avertissements de son maître, qui, lui, connaissait les effets parfois dangereux de l'alcool. Le Padawan n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête, comme à son habitude. C'est donc ivre et incapable de tenir sur ses jambes qu'Anakin fût reconduit jusqu'à chez les parents de Padmé. Au loin ils aperçurent deux silhouette s'avançant vers eux. Darred reconnu sa femme Sola, accompagnée de la Jedi. Elles avaient quittées la dépendance une fois certaines que tout le monde dormait. Anakin dans un moment de lucidité décida de parler, enfin plutôt essaya d'aligner plus de trois mots et ce assez fort, réussissant à énerver Obi-Wan qui lui envoya une intuition de Force qui fit s'endormir le Padawan au plus grand soulagement de tous. Il n'était pas question qu'il réveil les deux fillettes. Les femmes les aidèrent à coucher Anakin qui, une fois endormie pesait beaucoup plus lourd, Darred et Obi-Wan l'allongeant sur le canapé, soufflant de soulagement une fois le poids mort déchargé. Le lendemain serait surement difficile mais peut importe, le voir avec une gueule de bois en satisferait plus d'un. Obi-Wan et Erianel sortir dehors, une tente avait été installé pour eux puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Les parents de Padmé avait prêté une chambre à Qui-Gon malgré les protestation de ce dernier, donc ne restait qu'eux deux. Ils allumèrent des battons lumineux et firent leurs lits, composé d'un matelas gonflable et de sacs de couchages, avec si besoin une grande couette, les nuits sur Naboo étant fraîche. Allongés dans leurs sacs, dans un silence, ils regardaient la toile de la tente au calme. Erianel commença à s'endormir quand Obi-Wan se retourna vers elle la regardant. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et pour voir combien de temps il allait rester comme ça, elle garda les yeux fermer jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que ce qu'il voulait dire était important.

\- Que t'arrives t-il Obi? Fit-elle les yeux toujours fermé et la voix endormie.

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Alors arrête de me fixer.

\- Comment peux tu le savoir, tu n'as même pas ouvert les yeux. Rétorqua t-il.

Finalement, Erianel ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage rayonnant de son amie. Elle le va un sourcil interrogateur, ne faisant qu'accentuer son sourire.

\- Pourquoi sourit tu ainsi?

-Parce que je suis heureux. Mon Padawan va devenir chevalier et il va se marier, c'est comme une nouvelle air pour les Jedi et je suis juste heureux d'en faire partie.

\- Ouh, et je suis quasi certaine que l'alcool aide un peu. Répliqua la Jedi se rapprochant d'Obi-Wan.

\- Non, je tiens à te dire que je suis sobre, une fois suffit tu ne pense pas.

\- Deux fois, tu ne sais pas compter. Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé.

Un silence s'en suivit, avant qu'Erianel ne décide qu'il était l'heure de dormir, demain serait une grande journée et ils ne voulaient pas être fatigués. Il ne se passa que deux heures avant que le froid les saisissent tous les deux. Effectivement les nuits étaient très fraiches on ne pouvait pas le nier. Obi-Wan se réveilla prenant la couette et en regardant sa partenaire grelotter dans son sommeil, le Jedi rapprocha son matelas et son sac du sien et il les couvrit de la couette, se rallongeant à son tour. Ce changement de température réveilla Erianel, cette dernière croisant le regard azur d'Obi-Wan.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne tenais pas à ce que tu soit gelé... surtout tes pieds.

\- Imbécile. Elle lui asséna une tape, le faisant rire.

Obi-Wan ouvrit la fermeture de son sac de couchage et en fit de même avec celui d'Erianel, lui expliquant que cela plus simple et que le corps humain leur apporterait plus de chaleur. Il se blottir l'un à l'autre, dos contre torse, Obi-Wan humant le parfum de la Jedi.

Le lendemain matin Qui-Gon s'était levé et aprè s'être préparé, il se dirigea vers le salon et fut surprit de voir Anakin allongé sur la canapé, le bras droit dans le vide, la bouche ouverte de la bave en sortant. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder, il avait déjà vu son Padawan dans un état similaire pour savoir qu'Anakin avait passé une dur soirée, qu'il avait surement oublié et que le réveil serait difficile. D'autant plus qu'Obi-Wan serait frustrer de ne pas pouvoir le réveiller lui même. Alors il sortit dans le but d'aller voir Erianel et son ancien Padawan, s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien dormit.

Il fut surprit de n'entendre aucun bruit venant de la tente, il se pencha, ouvrit doucement la fermeture éclaire et découvrit un spectacle attendrissant. Les deux Jedi étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, Obi-Wan ayant passer son bras autour de la taille d'Erianel, la serrant fort contre lui. Il grava cette image dans sa mémoire avant de s'éclaircir la voix les faisant bouger. Ils se réveillèrent doucement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le vieux maître émit un petit rire avant de s'adresser à son ancien Padawan.

\- J'espère que vous êtes habillés tous les deux! Fit-il souriant

\- Bien évidement maître... qu'est-ce que vous aller imaginer... de plus il faisait beaucoup trop froid! S'exclama Obi-Wan encore endormit.

\- Padawan, il me semble t'avoir enseigner que la chaleur humaine se transmet mieux sans les vêtements, peau nu contre peau nu! Qui-Gon riait ouvertement, les visages rougissant des deux jeunes devant lui était hilarant. Aller préparez vous, nous avons une grosses journée devant nous. Il s'éloigna de la tente à grand pas toujours souriant.

Le moment de gêne passé, les deux maîtres étaient rentrés dans la maison via la baie vitrée du salon où, ils aperçurent Anakin toujours endormit. Obi-Wan s'assit sur le bord du canapé et secoua son Padawan qui grogna dans son sommeil, alors le maître le secoua plus fort faisant ouvrir à Anakin ses yeux, il tenta de se redresser, aidé par son maître et tout de suite il se prit la tête entre les mains souffrant d'un violent mal de crâne. Erianel revint de la cuisine avec un verre et un cachet d'aspirine qu'elle tendit au Padawan. Obi-Wan assit à ses côtés lui sera l'épaule en signe de soutient.

\- Comment te sens tu Anakin. Se renseigna t-il.

\- Mal, c'est comme si un troupeau de Bantha avait décidé de marteler mon crâne de coup de pattes. Répondit-il plaintif.

\- Eh bien cela mon cher, ça s'appelle avoir la gueule de bois. Je t'ai pourtant mit en garde hier soir, voilà ce que tu récolte.

\- J'ai comprit maître, je ne toucherais plus jamais une goûte d'alcool de ma vie. Se Lamenta Anakin en prenant le cachet.

\- Non... Anakin ce que je veux te dire c'est que comme tes émotions tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta consommation, savoir où sont tes limites. Fit Obi-Wan utilisant le ton de la réprimande.

\- D'accord maître, je ferrais attention la prochaine fois.

\- Bien, bon nous avons ton mariage à préparer il semblerait. Va te laver, je ne pense pas que Padmé accepte de t'épouser dans ses conditions.

Anakin se leva tant bien que mal et d'un coup se retourna faisant de nouveau face à son maître, le regard emplie de sympathie.

\- Merci maître, merci beaucoup, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est important que vous soyez là pour moi. Fit-il sincèrement.

Il ne reçu qu'un hochement de tête de la part d'Obi-Wan mais il savait qu'au fond de lui le maître était très touché, parce qu'enfin leur relation évoluait, ils n'étaient plus vraiment maître et Padawan, non ils étaient plus que cela, ils étaient comme deux frères réunis par un destin, la Force avait fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontre et qu'ils ne se sépare jamais. C'est ainsi qu'Anakin partit se préparer pour le grand événement sous les yeux emplie de fierté d'Obi-Wan.

Le couché de soleil était magnifique sur Naboo, c'était un fait et ce soir là il baigna la scène d'une aura magique. Padmé dans la robe de mariage de sa mère et Anakin en tenu Jedi, tout deux se tenant les mains et ne se quittant pas des yeux. Enfin, enfin ils étaient mariés, unissant cette amour à vie les comblant ainsi de bonheur. Pour rajouté encore plus de bonheur, leur amis étaient était là, ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais espéré tant leur amour était voué à l'échec et pourtant tous étaient là attendant l'instant fatidique. L'homme choisit pour les marier prononça _la_ phrase, celle tant attendu «vous pouvez embrasser la mariée». Doucement, chastement même, les deux marier s'embrassèrent avec passion se séparant par pudeur, recueillant les applaudissement de tous les invités. Obi-Wan s'approcha d'Anakin et le prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois l'on pu voir de la fièrté sur les traits de maître si strict, ils furent rejoins par Qui-Gon, les serrant tous deux très fort dans ses bras, comme un père ayant enfin réussit à réunir ses deux fils si différent. Plus loin Erianel avait un petit appareil et en toute discrétion elle immortalisa le moment, parce qu'il symbolisait beaucoup de chose et que ce moment méritait pas d'être oublier, à aucun moment.

 **Voila, bon oui Plagueis est présent, je sais il est mort et pour éviter de spoiler d'éventuel personnes n'ayant pas lu le roman Dark Plagueis de James Luceno, je n'en dirais pas plus sur sa mort. Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en le lisant je me suis attaché à se personnage et que eh bien il serait intéressant de le mettre dans cette histoire. Voilà pour l'anecdote. À la prochaine n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)**


End file.
